Arranged Marriage
by b.goddess
Summary: Santana is a very wealthy happy-go-lucky woman. She is the heiress of the top leading company called The Towers. She hates responsibilities. Her family is left with no choice but to arrange her own marriage for her. What will happen if the wedding push through? Will she be able to learn the meaning of the word 'maturity? Learn more. BRITTANA!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another trial... Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Santana Marie Lopez, I am the person behind that famous name. Yes, and by famous I mean well known, popular, to die for, and all similar words you can think of. Well, being a Lopez isn't a joke because our family owns The Tower, one of the top business company worldwide. As everybody sees me I am this hot, sexy, fabulous and stunning Latina that men and women drool over.<p>

"Stop daydreaming will you?" Quinn, my best friend brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not." I said and glared at her.

We are sitting in the balcony attached to my room. There are black and white couches facing the garden and pool downstairs. There's a hammock on the left side adjacent to where we are sitting. The cold breeze from last night still lingers this morning.

"Who is that chick in your bed the other night? Is she different from the girl last night?" She asked.

"Duh?!" I shrugged.

"Jeez! When will you ever change, Santana?"

"Stop shouting! It's too early Fabray! Besides, who cares? I'm just enjoying the last days of my life." I stated.

"You said it like you were about to die." She shrugged.

"Because I am." I sighed.

"What?" She looked at me with a worried look.

"Dad is pushing the wedding in six months. Hell! I don't even know who I'm gonna marry. All I know is that it's a 'she'. She's the daughter of one of his business-brothers, as he calls it. I'm just gonna make her life miserable as she'll do with mine."

Quinn is completely stunned with the information I told her.

"So... Uncle Rick is really serious with his plans huh? I thought he's just joking because you're so stubborn. You are so dead. Is this okay with your mom?" She asked.

"Well, at first she opposed to his idea together with abuela but then I screwed some things up... That convinced them." I took a sip of the coffee.

"Hm, misery loves company. You have to face this consequence, Santana. This will also do good in your family." She said as if things are too simple.

"How do you know? You don't even know the feeling of getting married to a complete stranger. Lucky you who gets to choose who you want to be with." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, if you listened to me and work harder to do better in school and in life... Maybe you end up like me."

"Excuse you!" I cut her off. "First of, I don't want to be like you. I have my own styles. And second of all, I don't want to live my life according to other people." I sighed exasperatingly.

"Whatevs! Maybe there's some other ways to convince your parents."

"You know them so well, Quinn. Do you think they'll change their minds?"

She nodded. "I think if you showed them that you are mature enough to make decisions they'll listen to you. Do you know what your problem is?"

"What?"

"You're too confident and dependent."

"I am not!" I said sternly.

"Yeah, you are. See? You don't even know yourself." She shrugged.

I thought about it for a second.

"Do you even work? You always refuse to work in your company. You are being offered with the highest rank possible. Not all people have the opportunity you have." I was about to say something but she cut me off. "Anyways, before I forget what I'm here for I need to tell you something." I scrunched my face in confusion. "I'm going to be away for a couple of months. Dad's law firm is expanding and they're opening new establishments in some countries so I offered to fly there to see for myself. I'm going to Jamaica, London, some parts in Asia then New York."

"Whoa! Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. I don't want to be stuck in the dreamland forever. I have to grow up, Santana and so do you. Think about it." She smiled warmly at me.

I hate it when she's right.

"Great! You're leaving me. Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll miss you though. How am I supposed to deal with all the craps of life?"

"Aww. I'm not leaving you. We'll FaceTime often. If we're not busy, okay? I'll be back before you know it." She side-hugged me.

"Fine!" I whined. But deep inside me, I'm scared since this is the first time we'll be living in different areas. Quinn is more like a sister to me. She's been here all my life. She's really close not just to me but to my whole family. "You'll be a great lawyer Quinn. I just know it. And oh, while you're there make sure to plan my divorce case, okay?"

She just laughed at me. How can she just laugh when I'm so serious about this matter.

"When I come back I'm expecting to see a matured Santana Marie Lopez."

"You bet!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

"Yo, Puckerman! Where you at?" I asked Puck over the phone. It's my first time to wake up this early for my morning jog this week.

"What?" He grunted.

"I thought you'd like to join me! Hell, I've been wide awake since four in the morning and there you are still sleeping!"

"Lopez, it's too early. You in a hurry or something?" He said with a yawn.

"I am. I'm gonna be meeting with my 'fiancée' later."

"Oh." He said. "I'll get ready. Wait for me outside your house."

"Good. Faster!" I ended the call. My mind went back to the conversation yesterday.

_"Santana, your papi wishes to talk to you..." My mom came to my balcony and found me sleeping in the hammock. "It's cold out here. Are you tired?"_

_"No mami..." I said and smiled sweetly at her. My mom is the kindest woman I know. She's my best friend, she secures me and understand me. She never gets in the way of my life though whenever I'm in trouble she's the one who stands up for me. When I came out to be a lesbian, my whole family accepted it because of her. I love her so much and one day I want to be like her but I don't know if it's even possible._

_"__Your papi wishes to talk to you." She repeated._

_"Oh, he's home?" My dad is seldom home because of his business trips. We're so close before but as time passed things changed. Because of his busyness we never got the chance to sit and talk like we used to._

_"Yes, mija. He's waiting for you in his office. I'll prepare something to eat. Your abuela is there too." She said._

_"Am I in trouble?" I asked shakily._

_"I don't think so. You've been staying in here lately so I don't think there's any problem." She stated and helped me got up. She fixed my hair and kissed me on the forehead. "We'll wait for you downstairs. Fix yourself." With that my mom left._

_After half an hour, I came downstairs to my dad's office._

_"Mija," my dad stood up and walked towards me. He's about to hug me but I offered my hand instead. Something I do with other businessmen. I can see that he's taken aback but he still shook my hand. I went to sit beside my abuela in the couch adjacent my dad's desk. I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her._

_"I missed you, dear." She said as we parted._

_"Yeah, me too abuela. How are you? When did you arrived? You could've told me you were coming so I picked you up."_

_"There's no need for that Santanita."_

_"Abuela, don't you think I'm getting too old for that nickname?" I got a little embarrassed._

_"Oh, you will never get old for that, love." She tucked my loose her behind my ears._

_"Mother, don't treat her that way. She's too old for that." My dad shook his head. "You should teach her to grow up and take charge of our business."_

_"Oh, Ricardo... Loosen up a little. Your always focus on that. Family comes first." My abuela stated and I smirked at my dad. He sighed._

_"Okay... Here comes your favorite. Chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven." My mom announced as she settled the tray of four cups hot choco and chocolate chip cookies in the coffee table in front of us._

_"Hm, this will never get old. Thank you, love." My dad kissed my mom and hugged her from behind._

_"Ew, that's so gross." I commented._

_"Hey, hey, hey. When old people act like this it's never gross. It's just a sign of thankfulness and adoration." My dad scolded me._

_"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged._

_"Enough you two." My mom said. "Come on, let's sit and get this over with."_

_My dad sit on the other couch opposite us. My mom sit beside her and he took hold of her hand. He kissed it and smiled sweetly at her. He took a deep breath and looked at me straight into my eyes._

_"I thought **you** wanted to talk to me." I emphasized._

_"Indeed..." He said._

_"Then why are abuela and mami here?"_

_"Hm, we'll be having a family talk, mija." He said and looked at abuela who is nodding beside me._

_He sighed, "Well, the thing is... Santana, how old are you?"_

_"I'm your daughter, you should know that." I frowned at him._

_"Trust me, I know... But I want to hear it from you."_

_"Why?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Why?" I glared at him and he did the same._

_"I'm not going to ask you again..." He said sternly._

_He's really intimidating sometimes. _

_"Twenty-four." I said._

_"Are you working?" I shook my head. "Do you plan to work?" He asked but I just shrugged my shoulders._

_"Where are we getting on with this, pap- I mean sir." I said. Yes, I call him that. I used to work for him during my college days. I never called him papi again ever since I graduated._

_He sighed and shut his eyes for a few seconds to think._

_"You left me with no choice, mija. You show no sign of appreciation with what we're doing for you. You disrespect this house by bringing various women and sometimes men to your room without your mami's permission. I grounded you for a week but you just kept on doing what you want. I gave you a job that you refused to take, you refuse to work. You never learn your lessons. You graduated top of your class yet you are here doing nothing. What hurts even more is that you kept on ignoring me. I am your father. What happened to you, Santana? You are not like that before. What happened?" My dad finishes off as my mom rubbed his back._

_We are all looking down now. No one dared to speak. My dad cleared his throat._

_"We already talked about this before... You are going to get married within six months." He stated. My eyes went up to meet his gaze._

_"Ricardo..." Abuela said._

_"Mom, it's okay." My mom said to abuela. She just nodded in understanding. I looked at my abuela for help but she just stared with pity on me._

_"Sir, you can't do this to me." I said with pleading eyes. I don't want to be in this situation. I'm not used to beg and plea for myself._

_"I'm so sorry, Santana. This is arranged a long time ago, we can no longer back out." My mom explained._

_"What? What are you saying mami?"_

_"It's true, mija. I thought it was just a stupid agreement before but I didn't know that they'll take it seriously. And now, they are expecting us to respond." My dad said._

_"If we didn't... We'd be losing half of our properties including the tower that your grandfather built." My abuela said sadly._

_"Where will they go?" I asked._

_"Various clients and beneficiaries according to their choices. My business-brothers will be the one to choose." My dad answered._

_My mind went blank. I can feel a lot of emotions happening around my system. I just need a break from all these drama._

_"Santana, it's up to you now to make the decision. I hope you make the right one... The mature one." He said. "We don't have enough time."_

_"If we said yes now we can still prepare for the wedding you wanted. You can meet and get to know her. But if we said no you know what will happen, mija. Though it will be for the good cause... We can help a lot of people but that's a lot of money to lose as well." My abuela said._

_Now I understand why they can't back me up against my dad. This is a really serious shit we are in._

_"I-I don't know. I honestly don't know... But I don't want to lose The Tower. You all spent your whole life trying to make it on top." I said._

_"Think about it, mija. We are not forcing you." Dad stated._

_"You are not forcing me?" I shouted at his face. "But you left me with no other choice!"_

_"Calm down, Santanita." My abuela hold me in place._

_I leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Quinn's right. I have to grow up. No! I **need** to grow up._

_"I want to meet her as soon as possible." I mumbled._

_"O-of course... You'll get to meet her tomorrow." My dad stuttered with pride._

_We all breathe in relief. I saw all of their faces plastered with smiles._

"Yo, Lopez!" Puck jogged towards me.

"Took you so long. You only live a couple of houses away idiot!" I shrugged.

"Are we doing this or what?" he asked.

"Shut up. Come on." I started to jog and he followed afterwards.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to do, Lopez?" Puck asked me after our jogging session. We went to this small cafe that we never visited before to eat some breakfast.<p>

"Put yourself in my shoes..." I said and I took a sip of my latte.

"No thanks. My feet won't fit in your shoes." He shrugged. I sighed.

"What I meant is place yourself in my situation. What will you do, dumbass?"

"Oh." He looked at me. I frowned at him. "Well, it depends if the chick I'm going to marry is hot."

"Well, we all know that the only chick you want to marry is my best friend Quinn." I stated the obvious.

"What the hell are you saying?" Puck sounded aggressive.

"Don't deny it Puckerman. We've known each other since birth. We have the same blood dear cousin and I can read you inside and out." I said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me again that you're my cousin." He rolled his eyes.

"But unfortunately I am, Noah. Man up!" I said.

"Yeah, right. Quinn's mine so why should I still man up?" He asked.

"Well, obviously Quinn is out there trying to make a living for a better future. While you are stuck in here like me doing nothing." I said.

"Well, at least I have my own business." He shrugged. _Oh, yeah... I totally forget about it. _

"But you still have to provide more income for Quinn. She's supposed to be your queen Quinn, Puck. Treat her as one."

"Yeah, I'm working on it Lopez." He said.

"You do?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I talked to my dad and I'll start working for our company full time. VP for finance..."

"Whoa! Not bad, man. Why didn't I know this? Since when are you planning about it?" I asked.

"Well, you are too busy banging chicks at home 'couz." He stated. "But why did the conversation directed to me instead of you? We are talking about you and your fiancée."

"Hm, well... I'm quite nervous Puck."

"THE Santana Lopez? Nervous? Unbelievable!"

"Shut it, Noah!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, I know it's hard to be in your situation, Santana. What help can I do?" He asked me in a serious manner.

"You have no idea... I don't have a plan yet." I looked out the window and saw a blond girl walking outside. Her blue orbs captivated me.

"Yo, Lopez! I know that look... Don't even think about it. You're getting married soon... No time to play." He said and I looked at him. _He's right. I should be focus more on the matter at hand. I can no longer play. It's time to grow up. It seems that I'm the only one who doesn't even plan for my future. Quinn and Puck turned out to be a matured couple in a short time. _I sighed. "What time is it?" Puck asked me.

"A little after seven. Why?" It's unusual for him to ask about the time.

"Shoot! I need to be home. Mom's expecting me to run a few errands for her."

"Oh, go ahead. I'll be fine here. Tell your mom I said hi." I smiled and motioned for him to go.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I smiled weakly at him.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." He stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

I looked outside the window again. I'm so busy organizing my thoughts and planning out to enjoy my day since I'll be having my worst night later. It's like my family gave my own death sentence. I don't even have a serious relationship in the past to start with. How can I even make a marriage work out? I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. Someone cleared her throat that made me open up my eyes.

"Hi..." She said and smiled sweetly at me.

"Do I know you?" I frowned at her only to realize that she's the blond girl with blue orbs I saw outside.

"I'm afraid not." She's still smiling. I wanted to get annoyed but something inside me stops me. "Do you mind if I take a sit?" She motioned to the chair Puck went to sit on.

I looked around and saw that the other seats are already occupied.

"I guess so..." I said with a shrugged and looked outside again.

A few seconds later, I heard a shutter sound. I looked in front of me and saw the blond girl taking a picture of me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"Capturing a delicate image." She said in a serious manner.

"You're not allowed. Go away." I said and let it pass since I'm not in the mood to argue.

"Do you want to look at it?" She asked.

"No."

"Here, take a look." She handed me her phone and I hesitate to looked at it. "Isn't it beautiful?" She leaned back on her chair and looked at me.

I looked at her and I was mesmerized by her eyes, "yeah, beautiful..." I murmured. I looked at the picture once again but it started to present a slideshow. I saw numerous pictures. Most of it were nature. "You're really good at taking pictures." I'm really impressed with her photos.

"Yeah, well... It's sort of my passion. I'm Brittany." She said. I returned her phone which she gladly take.

"Santana..." I said and smiled shyly. Why am I acting like a puppy with this woman in front of me? Bitch face on again! "Well, are you a photographer? I mean do you work as one? Maybe you can be my photographer in my upcoming wedding, it'll be a blast." I said sarcastically.

"You're bitter." She said and tilt her head to the right.

"Of course not!" I denied.

"Well, I'm not a photographer. But thank you for the offer..." We became silent for a short while. "You know, I only take candid shots."

"Huh? But why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because candid shots show the genuine beauty of a person or thing. They express certain feelings in a natural way. Like your photo... This one shows a lot of emotions... Like confusion, fear, uncertainty, longing. It's like there's a lot of questions going on inside that pretty head of yours."

"Hm, impressive." I said. I'm really puzzled with this woman. She's a bit interesting.

"Not much of a talker are you?" She asked and took a sip of her milkshake. I just shrugged my shoulders for her to leave me alone.

"Don't you have some better place to be? Like work or something?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'd rather stay here... With you." She whispered the last part.

"Look, Brittany, if you're trying to flirt with me it's obviously working but I can't. I'm getting married. As much as I wanted to get to know you I can't because one of us will end up crying and it's not gonna be me so stop it." I leaned further in my seat. Her gaze never leaving mine.

"Confident... I like it." She said. Then, I lost it.

We chatted and flirted for what seems like forever. And for the first time no sex involved. We just talked, can you believe it? We went to different restaurants and bars and shared different stories of our exes. It seems that time flew so fast and I didn't realize that it's getting late.

"I should go now..." I said while staring at her blue orbs.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled.

"I had a nice time with you. You turned my horrible day into a marvelous one. I just hope that I met you a little early you know?"

"Well, this is not a goodbye, Santana." She said. "Give me your phone." I gave her and she quickly typed her number. "Well, keep in touch okay?" She said. "Call me if you have time. But don't let your fiancé catch you." She joked.

"Fiancée," I corrected her.

"Oh." She seems to understand. "Anyways, do you mind if I walk you home?"

"There's no need for that... I'm in a bit in a hurry so I'll just grab a cab. But, I promise to call."

"Pinky promise?" She held her pinky in my face. I looked around and took it.

"Your unbelievable! But, pinky promise." I said. I hugged her for the first and probably the last time. We said our farewell and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I went home to find them sitting on the living room, very relax. My dad took notice of me first.<p>

"Ah, mija... Where have you been? We've been trying to call you." He stated.

I greeted my mom and abuela with a hug.

"Sorry. Am I in trouble sir?" I asked him.

"No, no. Of course not, dear. We'd like to inform you that your fiancée can't make it tonight. She rescheduled the engagement. I hope it's okay with you." My mom explained.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Santana." My father said.

I just shrugged off my shoulders, "It's fine. We don't have a choice right? I'll be up in my room."

I started to make my way upstairs. I used the elevator since my room is at the third floor of the house.

"Are you hungry? I could get you some food..." My mom shouted.

"No, I already ate but thanks mami." I shouted back before the elevator door closed.

I can still see them talking since the elevator has a transparent glass surrounding it. I waited for a few more seconds and then I went straight to the bathroom to wash off the tiredness in me. I'm not really disappointed. I'm offended! No one says no to this! I mean, has she ever seen me? Maybe not, that's why she canceled. She pisses me off, good thing I met Brittany today. I finished getting dressed with tank top and pj's on. I got a bottle of water from my mini fridge and took it outside the balcony. My mind started to drift to the memories of earlier this day. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard a familiar ringing. I walked in and pulled my phone out of my purse.

"Santana!" She called me on FaceTime.

"Hey, Quinn... How are you?" I asked with a goofy smile on my face.

"Whoa! What's that smile all about?" She dropped her smile as if she smells trouble.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you, San... So everything went well with the meeting I suppose. Puck told me that you'll be meeting your princess charming tonight. How was it? Come on, spill!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, will you stop talking for a minute. I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way."

"Oh, sorry." She said and zipped her lip.

I rolled my eyes at her, "She didn't come." Once again Quinn dropped her smile.

"Oh, so that's why your happy?" She raised her brows at me.

"Of course not! I'm pissed! No one says no to me, you know that. She's playing hard to get. Hm, let's see about that when I finally meet her." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, too bad. But why so happy?"

"I'm not!" I denied trying to harden my demeanor.

"Yes you are. Liar!" Quinn chuckled.

"How come you know me so well?" I laughed.

"Duh?! I'm your best friend. I can read you so easily." She said.

"Yeah, right. So listen..."

"Okay, here comes the girly talk. Spill." She said.

I sat down in the hammock and smiled. "I met someone today!"

"Oh, not again. Santana, when will you change? You're almost engaged and you still have sex with-"

"Okay, stop right there! I just said that I met someone... I didn't have sex with her." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well. That's... surprising. It's unusual that you don't get to bang her."

"Shut up, Fabray. Anyways, she's so different. It's like something about her is so... I don't even know how to explain it." I scrunched my face to think of the more appropriate word to say.

"Oh my gosh! You like her!"

"Whoa! What?" I was shocked with what I heard.

"You like this girl..."

"No, I don't! I don't even know her too well. I just find her odd, I guess?"

"Hm, your right. But I think you like her already because this is the first time you ever talk to me about a girl. Not your sexcapades with girls but an actual girl. Do you get my point?"

"Yeah, I think so." I'm still quite confused. Do I like her? Maybe I'm just fond of her strangeness.

"But if you do like her, you better stop it right now. This will not help you. Remember, you're engaged and soon to be married. This can't happen, Santana."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed disappointingly. "Where are you by the way?"

"I'm in Jamaica... It's quite peaceful in here. It's new and refreshing."

"Oh, really? You look tired." I said.

"A little... I'll just take a nap or something then go back to some paper works."

"Don't work so hard, Quinn. Well, I'll let you go now. Don't worry too much about Puck." I chuckled.

"Yeah right. Well, good night, Santana."

"Same. Bye." I ended the call and stared at the blank screen of my phone.

* * *

><p>It's been a whole month of cancelation and rejection from my fiancée. Whenever we'd invite her for dinner she's always not free or her family. Is she really that busy? I wonder. Today, I'm spending some time with Puck in a golf course. Something we do when we are so bored.<p>

"Puck, it's getting a little late." I said.

It's almost dusk and I just watch Puck doing some foolish things.

"Come on, man. Let's go home." I called him again. I took a sip of the bottle of beer I'm holding. It's my fourth bottle now because Puck kept on missing the stupid whole so I got bored and he suggested this.

"Fine!" He whined and jogged towards me.

"Finally! Jose, we're ready." Jose is the one who cleaned up our gears and drove us back to the lockers and shower room.

I went straight to the parking lot and settled myself in. Puck came after me. He sat on the passenger side.

"Aren't we gonna take a shower first?" He asked.

"At home Puck. You know I'm not used to shower in here."

"Yeah, right!" He shrugged.

The drive to our house is short. I avoided the traffic jams. All lights in the house is on. I wonder why. I stumble a little, the beer is taking quite an effect on me.

"Yo, Lopez. You okay?"

"Huh?" I said.

"You're a little tipsy. Are you sure you want to head inside? Uncle will be not so pleased to see you like that, Santana."

"Don't care." I started to walk towards the house.

I reached the front door and opened it. Behind the heavy door is my whole family plus another set of family sitting comfortably in the living room. Puck is right behind me. We are both shocked.

"What a surprise. I'm glad you could finally join us, Santana." My dad said sarcastically.

"I told you, Lopez. We are so dead." Puck whispered to me.

"I, uh, s-sorry, sir." I said and bowed my head.

My dad walked towards me. "Such a way to embarrass our family, Santana! Go to your room and clean yourself up." He whispered sternly. Anger is evident in his voice.

"Y-yes sir." I whispered back. He turned and chuckle a little to lighten up the ambiance in the room.

I started to walk past them with Puck still right behind me.

"Santana?" A familiar voice called me. I looked up to see the familiar blue orbs.

"Brittany?" I stood frozen. I am so shocked to see her here.

"You two know each other?" Puck asked in confusion.

Before I can respond a man cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that our princesses already know each other, Ric. What can you say?" He chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, Albert. They seem to know each other." My dad said not quite believing the scene in front of them. I am once again mesmerized by those blue orbs.

* * *

><strong>Tell me about your thoughts about this trial chapter. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter! Well, this is another chapter so I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! **

* * *

><p>We're both quite in shock to see each other here. She looks different. She looks so formal and so composed. She's wearing a simple blue dress that hugs her figure. It also reflected her eyes. She scrunched her brows and I did the same.<p>

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked Brittany.

"Mija, she's your fiancée..." My mom said.

I looked to them breaking my eye contact from Brittany. I stepped back and gulped. My mouth is hanging agape. I looked back at Brittany and saw her expression similar to mine. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I sighed and shook my head.

"May I have a word with you Brittany?" I said sternly.

"Santana, you might want to get yourself cleaned up first..." My dad said.

"Sir, I wish to have a word with my fiancée... in private." I said looking at my father.

"Of course... Well, um, go ahead." I heard the other man in business suit said. He looks like Brittany. Maybe he's her dad or something.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly at them. I guided Brittany to my office that I seldom use. It is located opposite my dad's office. Once I shut the door closed I faced Brittany who is now looking more relax.

"What the hell?" I shouted at her.

"What?" She innocently asked. She looked around my office and sat on the chair in front of my desk.

"What? What? You are asking me that? Do you know all of these? Why do you kept on rejecting meeting me? Wait! When you saw me in the cafe, did you know me? Did you know that I'm the one they set up for you? Gosh! How could I be so stupid. You're watching me. Argh! I can't believe this!" I ranted out. I am so mad. Rage is overcoming my whole being. I couldn't think clearly.

"Whoa! So judgmental, are we?" She chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing... Just to answer your multiple questions... I didn't know that you're my fiancée when I walked up to you in the cafe. I didn't even know you or your name." She leaned back on the chair and started to type something on her phone.

"Why did you keep on rescheduling this meeting?" I asked her.

"Well, I was waiting for a very important call. I gave her almost a month for her to call me but she never did. I gave **her** my number expecting that she'd call or text me or something..." She trailed off. My mouth hangs open again. I can't believe this woman.

"What? You wasted your whole month waiting for me to call you? What are you thinking? I told you I was engaged!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, well... Don't blame me. You promised. But then my dad got so mad at me for making so much excuses so I finally decided to come and meet my bride to be. And apparently, you are engaged to me. How crazy is that?" She explained.

I realized that I was wrong. Yes, I made a promise. I guess I'm not good in keeping promises. But I'm still mad at her. Well, my pride is at stake here. I can't go too soft on her. It's just... It doesn't feel right.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever. I don't like you that's why I didn't bother to call you. Why should I even waste my time?"

"Oh really?" She stood up and faced me. She looks and sounds mad. Well, that's good. At least I'm not the only one. "How come you told me that you wished you met me earlier? Hm? How come you spent the whole day talking to me?" She raised her brow at me.

I crossed my arms in a defensive manner. "Well, I got bored that day. I just used you to pass some time." Oops! She looks hurt. I wanted to retrieve what I just said but it was too late.

"Well, no worries. I'm used to that. I'm just so foolish to believe that you are different, Santana. I guess you're not." She smiled weakly and walked past me towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and asked her but she didn't faced me.

"This conversation is over, Santana." She said and left my office.

_I fucked up! Shit._

After our conversation I went up to my room and cleaned myself up. After I get dressed I received a text from Puck saying that he went home already. Guilt is playing over and over around my system. _Hell! Who cares about her? I don't like her. I just told her the truth. _I sat down on the edge of my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. I decided to join them since my mom went a few minutes ago to tell me that dinner is ready.

* * *

><p>"So... Santana, do you work?" Mr. Pierce asked me. We are eating peacefully in the dining room after our formal introduction. I'm not in the mood for this but I guess I don't have a choice. I was about to say something but my dad interrupted me.<p>

"Well, she'll take over The Towers within a few months so I gave her some time off. You see? We wanted her not to be so pressured about this matter." My dad explained.

"Oh, that's good. Well, our Brittany here..." Mr. Pierce stated. I looked at Brittany who is so composed opposite me. It's like our conversation a while ago didn't exist. She looks so calm and radiant. _How can she look both? _"She's been the CEO of our company, The Empire for a year now, right dear?" He asked Brittany beside her.

"Yes dad." She smiled weakly.

"When she graduated from Harvard many companies offered her a job with an impressive amount of salaries but of course she rejected them. She's better off with her own company, right? She'll take over The Empire too if this didn't happen. I don't want her working if she's getting married. You know?" Mr. Pierce explained. Brittany choked and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, I'm afraid we haven't discussed that yet." Brittany said looking so pained.

"Well, dear... there's nothing to talk about. I already made up my mind. Once you get married you'll resign and be a full time housewife like your mom. Right, honey?" He looked at her wife but Mrs. Pierce only nodded.

"Oh, there's gonna be no problem about that, Albert." My dad said. "Brittany will be secured in our family."

"So, the wedding is really happening in five months?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Of course, Susan. It'll be the marriage of the year. Well, a lot of magazine companies are asking me for them to be the cover of their wedding issue. I told them I'd still talk to you about it, Ric."

"Yes, I'm also receiving the same offers..." Our dads had their conversation going. I didn't really listen to them until we finished eating. Brittany excused herself. I decided to follow her. She went to the garden.

"Hey..." I said. She looked at me briefly and continued to walk. I sighed, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said-"

"No need for that. As I said, I'm used to that." She cut me off.

"Used to what exactly?" I asked trying to prolong our conversation. There's a very long silence. The only thing we can hear is the sound of our steps.

She stopped and sat on the bench. I realized that we are at the far end of the garden.

"Would you mind if I take a seat beside you?" I asked. _Whoa! This is so new to me. But I decided not to be bitchy for tonight._ She shrugged her shoulders so I took my seat. There's the silence again.

"People always use me to get what they want... fame, money, glory, rank. Hm, it's like I was born to do all those things for them." She stated breaking the deafening silence.

I looked at her in surprise. _Shoot! I told you, I fucked up._ I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"It's beautiful out here. You have a lovely house." She said.

"Thanks." I cleared my throat. "Your dad is so bossy..." I said without thinking. She chuckled. _Thank God!_

"He truly is." Brittany is so different tonight. It seems that the jolly Brittany I've met a month ago turned into this cold lady beside me. I looked at her. Her eyes are so dull and blank. It's as if she feels nothing at all.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Oh, come on! Spill." I told her earning another chuckle from her. But her smile opposed to what her eyes are saying.

"I worked so hard to be at dad's company. I started with lowest position possible before I became the CEO." She laughed sarcastically. "Funny isn't it? With just a blink of an eye all your hard work will turn to nothing?" I can feel her now. That's what her problem is. "Anyways, I know this day would come. My mom always tells me not to get attached to anything. It'll just destroy me. I guess she's right." She nodded her head.

"Yeah..." the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I envy you, you know?" She said and looked at me.

"Huh?" I'm confused now.

"You get to choose what you wanted in life."

"You don't know what you're saying." I said sternly. "You don't even know me."

"Well, based on your stories a month ago... you live your life according to your own rules."

"I lied." I said.

"So you're a liar then?" She said and smirked. "No wonder." She shrugged and looked at the sky.

"What?" I snapped at her. I grabbed her arm forcing her to look at me.

"Ouch! Can you please get your filthy hands off of me?" She said. I was taken aback by her words. _Oh, no. Two can play this game, Brittany. _Bitch face on! I smirked at her when she looked at me. I tightened my grip around her arm.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I said. She glares at me and tries to wriggle out of my grip.

"Santana..."

"What? Say you're sorry." I said.

"What? Why will I say that? What's it for? Don't be such a brat, Santana."

_Whoa! _"You did not just call me that!" I said angrily.

"BRAT!" She said. "BRAT!" She said over and over getting louder each time.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, brat?" She smirked. I moved my face closer to her. She widened her eyes. Our noses are touching now. She tried to move back but I grabbed her waist.

"You're dead." I said. "What about I make that precious mouth of yours shut up, hm?"

"Santana..." she whispered. I leaned closer. I can feel her breath on my lips. She closed her eyes.

"HA! You're so predictable." I pulled back when I realized that she's blushing so hard.

She immediately tried to compose herself and stormed back inside the house. I laughed so hard and loud.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Later<strong>

"Quinn, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you every day. Come on! Call me back as soon as you can. Bye." I left another message for Quinn. She hasn't talk to me for days now. She's been really busy I guess. Puck has been busy as well because he is doing something in his business.

"Mija..." There's a knock on my door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes mami. Come in." I said. My eyes are fixed on my phone because I'm checking my twitter account.

"You have a visitor." She said.

"I'm not in the mood mami." I sighed.

"I'll go ahead, Mrs. Lopez. I just dropped by to give her these anyways." I heard Brittany outside my room. I chose not to get up from my bed. I tried to focus on what I'm doing.

"You are so sweet, dear. You'll make a better wife someday." My mom commended her.

"Thanks. I'll go ahead. Bye Mrs. Lopez." She bid her good bye.

"Let me walk you out. I'll just give these to her."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the elevator."

I heard her footsteps fading in the background while my mom entered my room.

"That is not so nice, Santana." She said looking at me with disappointment. "These are for you. I'll place them here." My mom placed something on the table beside my bed.

"M'kay. Thanks." I told her without looking. She left the room with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and got curious with what Brittany gave me. When I looked to the table I saw a lily and a box. I grabbed the box and opened them to find a bunch of fresh baked cookies. There's a note inside.

_Your mom told me these are your favorites. I made these for you. I hope you like them. I'd also like to apologize. There, I said my sorry, okay? Take care, Santana. I'll see you soon. -Brittany_

I chuckled at the note. She apologized? Really? She's unbelievable! But I can't forgive her that easy for calling me a brat. I returned the note inside the box and placed it back on the table. I decided to go out to the balcony. I saw Brittany in the garden talking to my mom. _She's still here. _When I looked closer to them I saw my mom rubbing Brittany's back. Uh-oh? _What the hell is happening? _I want to go and ask her but my feet decided against it. It's like I'm glued there and all I can do is watch. I sighed and surrendered. _Well, whatever her problem is I don't want to know and I don't want to care. _I sat in the hammock and decided to listen to music.

It's been a week since I last saw Brittany. Fine! I'll admit it. I can't stop thinking about her. Don't ever think that I like her because I don't! I'm just curious about her. She's my future wife and I still don't know anything about her aside from the fact that she's the heiress of The Empire.

I've been in the gym inside our house for almost an hour. I can't go out for a run since my dad grounded me again for today. We have another heated argument that started last night. I can't even remember the cause. He's that pathetic.

"Santana..." I was startled with the intercom. "Santana... where are you?" my mom asked.

I stopped running on the treadmill and drank some water. I walked closer to the intercom.

"I'm at the gym, mami. Why? Is there a problem?" I said trying to even out my breathing.

"Um, will you please get cleaned up and meet us in the dining hall? We have, um, some visitors." My mom said.

"And do it now Santana." My dad said sternly. Great! I can't seem to avoid him.

After I showered I get dressed. I am wearing a ripped jeans and a white V-neck shirt. As I was making my way to the dining hall I can smell a home cooked meal and the sound of chattering voices.

"Santana..." My mom called me from my behind.

"You scared me!" I turned around and walked to her.

"The Pierce's are here." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your father won't tell me about it." My mom looked at me up and down. "Mija, change your clothes into something nice please?"

"Mami-"

"Please?" she pleads.

"Fine! I'll be back in a minute." I whined and head back to my room.

After I changed into a dress I went to the dining area again. I saw the Pierce's family sitting across my family.

"Santana!" Mr. Pierce exclaimed when he saw me coming. He stood up and I shook his hand.

"Mr. Pierce." I said and nodded my head.

"Nonsense." He shrugged. "Call me Albert or it would be better if you call me dad." He looked around us. My dad nodded his head in approval.

"I, uh-" I stuttered.

"We'll be an official family in less than five months so you should get used to call me dad, okay?" Mr. Pierce said. _Is this man serious? _

"Al, don't rush things with Santana, honey." Mrs. Pierce said. I smiled sweetly at her. She stood up to hug me. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm good. How are you, ma'am?"

"I'm fine. It's good to see you." She said.

"Brittany, why don't you give your future wife a kiss or even a hug? Get up." Mr. Pierce said. _Will I ever be used to his bossiness?_

Brittany stood up and walked towards me. She looked at me and smiled. Once again, her smile is not reflecting her eyes. "Hi, Santana." She kissed me awkwardly on the cheek.

"Hey." I said back.

My dad cleared his throat. We all took our seats. I sat beside my mom opposite Brittany. We exchanged glances every now and then.

"Thank you for this early lunch, Ric. I'm so glad that your family can bear with this schedule on such a short notice." Mr. Pierce said.

"It's fine, Al. Don't worry about it." My dad replied.

My mom and the other helpers brought out the foods and drinks. We started to eat in silence. Mr. Pierce cleared his throat. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Maybe you're wondering why we came here..." Mr. Pierce started. "Brittany and Santana, um, we have decided that it would be better for you to know each other before you get married..." _I don't like where this is headed._ Mr. Pierce looked at his wife. Mrs. Pierce nodded smiled at him.

"And for you to be able to know each other well... Brittany will stay here at our humble abode until you two get married." My dad finished.

My mom choked. My dad rubbed her back.

"What?" Brittany and I both shouted. We looked around not believing what we just heard.

"Sir-" I tried to speak.

"Dad, you can't do this!" I looked at Brittany.

"We already made our decision, Brittany." Her dad told her.

"But-" I said but my dad cut me off.

"No more buts, Santana! Brittany will live here from now on. She'll be staying in the room beside yours." My dad told me. That shut me.

"We'll be sending your stuffs in here, dear. Don't worry." I heard Mrs. Pierce told Brittany. Brittany's face turned red but she remained expressionless. She just nodded her head.

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Um, desert anyone?" My mom broke the tension.

"I'd love some, honey." My dad said.

"Me too." Mr. Pierce said with a smile. My mom nodded and went to the kitchen.

"I'll help, Maribel. Excuse me." Mrs. Pierce came after my mom.

The four of us looked at each other. The two men seemed so calm. _How can they do this to us? I still have five months left. Now... look at me. It's like they took away the freedom I have left. How can I live with this woman? We clearly hate each other. Aargh!_

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce went home after spending the whole afternoon with us. My dad talked to Brittany in his office. My mom and I are in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Mami, it's so ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Mija, I think it's a good idea. This way you will know each other better."

I rolled my eyes at my mom. "I thought you're on my side?"

She chuckled, "Honey, I'm in no one else's side."

"Yeah, right!" I said and chuckled a little.

"You know… your papi and I came from different families too. We didn't know each other until the day we get married. At first it was so difficult to be with him, but as time passed we grow to like each other. Even though we're already married he still courts me every day. We fell in love after a year or two. I can't remember… but what's important is we still love each other until now. Remember last year?" I scrunched my face. "We renewed our vows on our 25th anniversary, it's like we were married for the first time." She smiled and looked up as if reminiscing that day.

"So, how did you know that you already have feelings for papi?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly. I can't really explain, Santana. But, once you're at that stage you'll just know it. In loving there is no sign that could tell you why, when or how. It's just a matter of being sensitive to your feelings as well as for your better half." She explained.

"I don't understand mami." I said.

"Oh, Santana…" My mom placed her hand on top of mine. "You'll understand me one day. So, give it a shot. Open up your heart and mind. Bring your walls down, dear." She said.

"Yeah, I'll try. Thanks mom. You're the best." I smiled at her.

"Santana," my father and Brittany entered the kitchen. "Would you like to show Brittany her room? Give her some comfortable clothes to change into." My dad said.

"Okay, papi." I said. "Excuse me." I said and guided Brittany out of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, love?" I glanced back in the kitchen to see my dad hugging my mom from behind. I smiled because I can see how good my dad is to my mom. _They are perfect together._

"Your dad is so generous." Brittany said.

"Yeah." I shrugged as the elevator door goes up.

"Still not much of a talker, huh?"

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Look, I'm really sorry for calling you a brat... I just had a rough time that night." She said.

"Obviously." I replied.

"Are you gonna be like that forever?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. The elevator door opened. I went out and she followed. I stopped in front of the room opposite mine. "Your room." I point out to the left. "My room." I point out to my right. "Got it?" She nodded. "Cool." I said and went inside my room.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe her. I already said my sorry but she just shrugged it off. I already tried to make out a conversation but she didn't seem so interested. We can't be like this. We can't spend the rest of our lives hating each other. No! I don't hate her. Maybe I dislike her rude attitude but I don't hate her. She's just so different from the Santana I met in my café.

I remained standing outside the room. I leaned on the wall and started to check my e-mails. I replied to some of them when Santana came out holding some clothes. She looked startled.

"Jeez, Brittany! You scared the shit out of me!" She shouted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why are you still standing there?" She frowned. "Anyways, here. Try these clothes." She gave me the clothes she's holding.

"Thanks." I said.

"M'kay." She shrugged again and turned around to enter her room. I went back to read my e-mails. "Don't you like the room?" She asked without looking.

"Haven't seen it yet." I said.

"Why don't you check it out? Move your ass in there!" she said.

"Later. I'm still doing something."

She didn't say anything instead she walked beside me and peeked to what I'm typing.

"What the hell is that for?" She asked.

"Nothing… just a reply to some employees in the office."

"Well, I'm sure you can do that inside your room."

Before I can reply she pushed me towards the room. She opened the door and revealed a furnished room. Most things are made up of wood. The king sized bed is located in the middle of the room; there are couches and coffee table, a flat screen TV, a cabinet. The curtains make the room seem alive. There are some paintings hanging on the wall too.

"Oh, thanks for showing Brittany her room, mija." Both of us were startled and we turned around. Mrs. Lopez is there standing by the door. She entered her room carrying some fresh linens and towel.

"I brought you these… extra blankets and towels. By the way, the bathroom," she pointed out to the door on our left. "is still under renovation. We didn't know that someone would occupy this room too soon." She smiled thoughtfully. "For the mean time you can use Santana's bathroom, I'm sure it will be fine with her. Right, Santana?"

"What? Are kidding me?" Santana snapped at her mom. "Mami, can't she use the bathroom downstairs? Can't she stay in the other guestrooms?"

"I'm afraid not. They are too small and I think Brittany will be more comfortable here." Mrs. Lopez said.

"Oh, it's fine with me Mrs. Lopez. I could stay there so that I will not be a disturbance to your daughter." I said.

"Is that what you want, Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll prepare your room. Come with me downstairs."

I walked past Santana and smiled weakly at her. Santana looked down.

"Wait!" She said.

"Yes, mija?" Her mother turned around too quick as if expecting this to happen.

"Fine, she can use mine. Just… just stay here Brittany." She said. Her mother looked relieved.

"I-I don't mind staying in the other guest room Santana if that would make you comfortable. I don't want to cause any more troubles." I told her.

"It's fine, dear." Her mother said ushering me back to **my** room.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just knock first before you enter my room." She said and went back to her room.

"You'll be fine here, honey. Feel at home, okay?" Mrs. Lopez said.

"Okay. Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez."

"Don't mention it dear. Are you okay now?" She asked me. We seated on the couches in the room. I know that she's checking up on me because I cried my eyes out on her last week. I couldn't tell anybody but when she asked me where I got the bruise in my cheek I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Does he still hurt you?"

"No, it's just a onetime thing I guess. It didn't happen again. My dad just got too upset when I told him I will not quit my job…" She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "But, I'm still glad that I'm here. I couldn't look at my father the same way." I said as tears came out of my eyes again.

**Santana's POV**

I don't want to eavesdrop or something but when I was about to enter my room I heard my mom started to talk to Brittany. Mr. Pierce hurt her daughter? He's such a nice man. I can't imagine him bearing an iron hand. _Oh well, looks can be very deceiving. _

I was sitting in the balcony holding a bottle of beer. My phone started to ring. I immediately answered it when I saw Quinn's face.

"Hey." She said. She looks exhausted. My smile turned down to a frown.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Work." She mumbled and smiled weakly.

"That exhausting?"

"Yeah, but I enjoyed every second of it." I can see Quinn's eyes sparkle. She truly is happy with where she is now.

"Tell me about it…" I leaned on the chair comfortably.

"First, I'd like to apologize for being MIA these last few weeks. I've been very busy."

"It's okay." I nodded for her to continue.

"My dad's associates engaged me into some hands on training in the law firm. I observed and attend to some cases. They evaluated my works and they seemed satisfied. Then, they invited me to some seminars and gatherings. I met some great lawyers in here. Some of my professors back in college were also in the seminars. I can't believe it!"

"I'm happy for you, Quinn. You're making your own dreams come true. I'm so proud of you!" I told her.

"Thank you, Santana. I didn't imagine that my life would be this good."

"Well, you worked hard for that. No wonder you'd be a great lawyer too. So, have you started drafting my divorce case?" I joked at her.

"You're serious about that?" She chuckled.

"Of course…" I smiled.

"Hm, Puck told me everything."

"I figured." I said and emptied the bottle of bear.

"Whoa! Drinking alone? No more hot chicks in there?" Quinn laughed at me.

"Shut up! Grounded for tonight." I shrugged.

"Oh, Santana. I told you to grow up."

"I'm trying, Q!"

"Try harder… So, it's Brittany Pierce, huh?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Mhm, in Harvard. When we had a conference there, I jumped in to her."

"Oh, really? Small world."

"It is. Oh, by the way, I'm going home for a couple of days. I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Want to pick me up from the airport?"

"Really? Cool! Sure, sure. I'll tell, Puck."

"No, don't tell him. I wanted to surprise him."

"Okay... Puck is so different now. You inspire him, Quinn."

"Yes, I'm proud of him."

"You should…"

"Hey, listen… I gotta go. It's late and I need my beauty rest. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow morning. I'll see you in two days?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Q!" I ended the call and sighed.

There's a knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted. The door opened, I glanced back and saw Brittany. I nodded at her and pointed the bathroom door.

"I'll be quick." She said.

I should be getting used to this. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

><p>"Santana, get up. Mr. Lopez wants to talk to you." I heard Brittany's voice.<p>

"Five more minutes." I whined under the pillow.

I heard footsteps fading and the door of my room closed. I sighed thinking that she'd left me alone. But then I heard the footsteps again going on my way. The other side of the bed dipped. I looked up and adjusted to the light that's bursting into my room.

"What the hell?" I asked when I saw Brittany sitting on the bed beside me. She's holding the remote and turned the TV on. She looks freshen up. She's wearing a formal suit, her hair is tied into a ponytail, she's wearing a light make up. She looks pale though.

"Did you hear the news?" She said turning the volume up.

"What news?" I said sitting up. "Wait. What are you doing here? Your room is on the opposite side if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm asking you again, did you hear about the news?"

"What news? Hell, who cares about it anyways?"

"I do. Because it's all about my future wife vomiting along the sidewalk with different girls beside her."

"What?" I turned to her. Her face is hard and serious. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the TV. I saw my face and some hot chicks beside me. Damn booties are everywhere.

"That is what I'm talking about… _when the cat's away the mice play._ Really, Santana? Did you just say that?_" _I heard myself saying on the interview. "I've only been gone for what? Two days? Two whole days! I can't believe you are capable of doing that. Do you know what will happen to my reputation? My dad called me for hundred times. I didn't answer any of them because I know that he'll blame me for this!" She screamed at me. Her lips are trembling. I don't know if it's for anger or fear. I think both.

"I-I can explain… I've been so drunk last night and I don't know what I'm doing? Jeez, will you please calm down?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Calm down?" She snapped at me. I can see her blue eyes turned so dark with rage. "How can I calm down? I've been working my ass off for some business proposal out of the country and then I came back with this! We are getting married in months! We'll be having our engagement party later! Aren't you thinking? What will they say about us?"

My dad burst into my room. "San-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw us.

"Please let me handle this, Mr. Pierce." Brittany's voice is so authoritative.

"O-of course, dear. I-I'll meet you downstairs." He said and closed the door.

It's my first time to see my dad that way. She's pretty impressive.

"I've been here for two weeks now. You've been nothing but rude to me. When will you ever change? I tried to get out of your way. Let you do your own stuffs without prying. Hell, you even brought a girl in here before I left for New York last week. But did you hear me complain?" she looked at me expectantly. "Answer me." She said sternly.

"No." I shook my head realizing that she's right. When Quinn visited me she told me to be cautious with my acts and words now that I'm engaged. But I still didn't listen. "Look, let me handle this."

"NO!" She shouted. "I already handled it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I already made some calls and arrangements." She sighed.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? OH?!" She said sounding aggressive.

"What do you want me to say?" I crossed my arms defensively.

"Argh! You know what? Forget it." She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She fixed her suit before heading out of my room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm late for work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have more important stuffs to deal with. In the mean time, please stay OUT of trouble." She emphasized.

"The engagement party will be at six!" I exclaimed and followed her.

"Good thing you know. I'll be home by then, don't worry." With that she left.

It's already past six and Brittany hasn't arrived yet. The program is about to start. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce are here interviewing some guests. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I'm exhausted already with talking to old and new people and business men in here. Some of them I don't even know. I took out my phone from my purse.

"Brittany, where the hell are you? You said you'd be here by six! Come on, don't leave me on this!" I left another message. I get that she's still upset with what I did. Fine, I'll admit it. It was a very shitty move to do. But I was drunk. I didn't even know that I said that in national TV.

I rechecked myself in the mirror. I am wearing a black and gray strapless dress that fits my body perfectly, a natural smokey-eye makeup partnered with dark red lipstick and black high heels. I decided to curl my hair that flows freely on my back. Quinn made it on time but she's been busy with phone calls. She burst out in the bathroom looking exhausted too.

"Hey. Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" she said out of breath.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's here. Come on." She said. I frowned at her. "Come on, don't be such a baby! Oh, wait. Let me fix your mascara." After she fixed my mascara and hair she drugged me out.

Another bunch of businessmen cornered us both. I pretended to listen to them as they speak. My eyes roam around looking for Brittany. I felt Quinn tugged me behind.

"What?" I said as she pointed out on the elevator. Then, I saw Brittany looking so angelic. I think she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She's wearing a pink lacy dress that has ribbon wrapped around her waist. It is just below her knees. She's also wearing a white high heels shoes and her hair tied in a bun. She looks so simple yet so alluring. Something about her captured my attention. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Stop drooling. Look around you." She said and chuckled. I glared at her and looked around. Every eye is on her now. I felt jealous somehow with the attention she has right now. I started to make my way towards the table reserved for us but my dad cornered me.

"You look amazing, mija." He said with genuinely.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled at him for the first time in weeks.

"Well, aren't you gonna fetch your future wife in there?" he nodded in Brittany's direction.

"O-of course." I said and turned around. I walked towards Brittany. She's giving away her smile and made some small talks along the way to me.

"Hi." She said. I was about to reply when I felt a kiss on my cheek. She took me by surprise. I heard laughter and cheering around us. It died down when we walked towards our seats. Brittany held my hand when we are seated. I looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked. I looked at our joined hands.

"Is that really necessary?" I whispered as the program started. Mr. Pierce is hosting our engagement party.

"Trust me, it is baby." She smiled at me and kissed my hands. I tried to wriggle out of her hand nonchalantly.

After welcoming and thanking the guests we had our dinner. Mr. Pierce started off his speech.

"My dear friends, we are happy to celebrate the engagement of Brittany and Santana. I'm so happy that Brittany and Santana have made this decision to marry and become one - without me having to find my shotgun." That earned laughter from left and right. "Having you as a daughter, Brittany, has been one of life's greatest gifts. Today, we begin to share our blessing with Santana. May the two of you know happiness beyond your wildest dreams. Cheers to both of you!" Mr. Pierce raised his glass and we followed.

After that my mom and dad went to the stage to give their speeches as well.

"Good evening everyone." My dad greeted them. He cleared his throat and looked at my mom and to me. "As you've grown and matured Santana, you have brought more joy and happiness to our lives than we ever believed possible. Now that you are entering this new phase of life, we wish you the same pleasure that you have given to us, and a lifetime filled with blessings and happiness. To Brittany, welcome to the family, darling." The whole room exploded with applauses and cheers.

After several speeches from my friends (Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Blaine) and from hers (Kurt, Sam and Artie) the dance floor is all ready set. Brittany stood and offered her hands to me. I reluctantly took it. She led me to the dance floor as we sway to the soft music.

I couldn't count how many songs I've danced in to. I took my seat and noticed that Brittany isn't beside me. I scanned the room to find her but she isn't around. Quinn sat beside me and took a sip of the wine.

"She's at the garden. I saw her sneaking out." She stood up again to dance with Puck. They really missed each other.

I stood up and made my way to find her. Quinn's right. She's sitting at the far end of the garden.

"Mind if I take a seat?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Hm, this looks familiar, isn't it?" She asked. I chuckled at her.

"Kinda," I shrugged and took my seat beside her. I accidentally brushed my arms on hers. I felt the back of my neck shivered at the contact. There's a long pause between us. The moon is serves our only light. She held up a bottle I didn't even know she was holding. It was a bottle of wine. I looked at her quizzically.

"Want some?"

I shook my head. "You don't like the party?"

"Hm, it's okay. I guess I'm just not in the best mood, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you."

"You do?" She seems surprised.

"Of course I do."

She smiled at me. She took a long sip from the bottle and there's that long pause again.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked. I was taken aback by her question.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said. I think she's getting a little tipsy now.

I cleared my head and put my words together. "I-I don't hate you."

"Really?" She doesn't believe me. "Then you just dislike me?"

"No."

"Then what?" she snapped. "Sorry. You-you don't have to answer that. I-I should go back." She said apologetically.

"Wait." I automatically stopped her. "Will you stop saying sorry?" I chuckled to lighten up the mood.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Oh, sorry for-" she stopped realizing she what she said again. A moment later we burst out laughing.

"Okay, seriously… you need to stop that shit. It's not helping." I continued to laugh. I took one final breath to reply to her. "I don't hate you, you know? I was just a little shock to find out that I'm getting married within months. I mean we're not ready for this, right?" she remained silent. I looked at her but her face is unreadable. She took another sip before speaking.

"I've been prepared for this for a very long time." She said in a serious manner.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that this moment will come, Santana. It's like my life has been planned out by my parents. It sucks not being in control of your whole life. When I turned 18 I thought something will change but nothing ever changes. My dad, like you said, is so bossy. He took charge of my life. Everything should go according to his plans." Her voice cracked.

"I-I'm sorry." For the first time in my life I think I felt pity on a person. I didn't expect that it would be her whom I'll pity.

"We lived in different ways. My dad expected so much from me but he never seemed to appreciate a single thing that I've done to make him proud. I studied so hard, got my masters degree right after college, prioritize The Empire… I still received nothing though. Not even a smile or look or any attention at all. It's always been my mom who makes it up for him. Hearing him say those words back there," she pointed at the house, "is so overwhelming. This is the first time I felt that he's proud of me… the first time I felt that I did something good with my life." The look in her eyes conveys too much emotion.

"Brittany, please don't say that. I'm sure he did that for your own good. Look at you-" she cut me off.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." Tears are streaming down her face. I can't bear to look at her. There's too much pain I can see. Too much sorrow I can feel.

"Hey, come on now… don't be like that. You're okay." _Shit! I'm not good at words. What do you expect me to say? _Instead of saying more things I pulled her in for a tight hug. I put all the comfort and compassion that I thought I never had in me with that hug. "You're okay… you'll be okay." I told her over and over again as she cried a river of her own. After what seems like forever I can feel her breathing even out. I looked at her. She fell asleep. For me, it is a good thing because I can no longer bear to see her cry. This night, I realized a few things about her.

I felt a tapped of hands on my shoulder. I saw my dad smiling at me. I signed him to be quiet and he nodded.

"Would you like to go inside?" He whispered looking at the sleeping Brittany. "The guests are all gone. Brittany's mom and dad are looking for her."

"Just give us a few more minutes, sir." I whispered back. "Would you mind telling her parents that she's asleep already? I don't think she'll be able to face them tonight."

"Okay, mija. I'll tell them. Don't stay out too late." He kissed me on the forehead. Again, it's the first time I let him do that to me.

Brittany stirred and detached from me a little.

"Where are we?" She groggily asked.

"At the garden. Do you like to head inside?" she nodded.

She stood up and stumbled back in her seat. "Whoa!" she said and chuckled.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess."

I removed my shoes and stretched out.

"Okay. Let me help you." I decided to carry her up to her room. Good thing I've been staying in the gym lately.

"What are you doing?" She said when I carried her up.

"You're tired."

"Put me down. I'm so heavy for you to carry." She whined.

"Nope. Don't underestimate me. Brittany, it's fine. You'll just stumble and get yourself hurt if you insisted on walking. I won't let you do that. It's pathetic." I shrugged as we made our way back. I felt Brittany buried her face on the crook of my neck. My mom and dad looked at us. I just ignored their puzzled looks.

Once I managed to get to her room, I gently placed Brittany down to her bed. I removed her shoes and tucked her in.

"Hey…" I said when I realized that she's looking at me.

"Hey… Thank you." She whispered.

"It's nothing."

"Not just for bringing me here, dumbo!" she chuckled and sat up. "But, thank you for listening and not judging me." She said.

"I would never do that. You can trust me, Brittany."

There's a long pause again. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. Our faces are drawing closer to each other. I closed my eyes. I felt her arms around me. I mentally hit myself for expecting something else.

"You can always count on me." I said but there's no more response. I realized that she fell asleep in my arms again. I placed her back down and tucked her in again. I smiled when I saw her peacefully sleeping. "Good night, Brittany."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**I'd like to apologize for some errors in spellings/grammars. Try to bear with this! **

**Thanks for reading. -xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

There's only four months left before the wedding. It seems that Brittany is trying to avoid me. I can't blame her because every time we start a conversation we ended up arguing and yelling at each other. I thought after the engagement we'll start to become friends or something.

It's raining pretty hard today. I was watching as raindrops cascade the glass of the balcony door. There's nothing much to do. I went downstairs to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace. I continued to the read the book I was holding. Half an hour later my mom went to join me. She sat on the couch. She looks exhausted.

"You alright mami?" I asked.

"I'm fine mija."

"You look tired. What did you do the whole morning?"

"I cleaned up in your papi's office. Poor man doesn't even know how to arrange his books on the shelf." My mom shook her head. I chuckled at her.

"You should've asked Cora or Anita to help you."

Cora and Anita are our helpers. They've been with us ever since I was born. They helped mom to do the household since my dad doesn't want my mom to be so tired. A house like this really needs them.

"It's Friday, mija. It's Cora's day off. Anita is cleaning the rooms in the second floor. Besides, I am bored so I decided to make myself useful today."

I stood up and made my way on the back of the couch. My mom looked puzzled. I started to massage her back.

"Hm, you need something don't you?" My mom said as she leaned closer to the couch.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "I don't need anything, mami. Why are you asking?"

My mom laughed.

"Okay mom... seriously! Stop laughing. You're back is so tense right now."

"Sorry." She breathes out. "Sorry. It's just... you're giving me a free massage. It's unusual, you know?"

"Why? Can't I give my mom a _free_ massage? You seemed a little tired mami. I just thought you need one."

"Thank you, mija. That is really so sweet of you." She stopped laughing. "Come sit with me." She patted the space beside her. I sat on the couch and grabbed her left hand. I started massaging it as well.

"Do you still remember when you were still a child? You used to do good things you weren't asked to... like do the dishes, fix your bed, and help me cook dinner. And then a few days later you'll ask something and remind us what you did. You always said that you deserved it or something." My mom sweetly smiled at me. I smiled at how good her memory is. "And because Ric loves you so much he can't say no to your pout. We always argued about how he always granted your requests. He is such a softy when it comes to you."

I can still remember those days. It's like those times only happened yesterday. Time really flies. I finally told my mom about secret that papi and I shared. It was about our short trip to New York using the Tower's chopper. Papi and I promised each other never to tell mami about it because mami doesn't want Papi flying the helicopter on his own.

"Yeah, I know about that." She said surprising me.

"What? You've known about this? When? How?"

"I just know your papi. He can't keep a secret from me. I think that's just how we work as a team. I get disappointed at first but seeing how happy he is while telling me those things... all the disappointment vanished." She sighed and smiled.

"You know I sometimes get jealous of your relationship." I blurted out. "It seems so perfect. Like you just understand each other without even explaining both of your sides."

"Mija, you'll understand it when you find the right one."

"And that's never gonna happen." I shrugged and rested my hands behind my neck.

"Why? Because you're getting married to a person you don't really know?"

I nodded. "How can I even explore my options mami? I'm already tied to a commitment that I don't agree with."

"Santana, finding the one is never about choosing between so many options. Just open up your eyes and see the things around you. You'll never know, Brittany might be the right one for you."

"I don't know mami. I'm trying you know? It's just so hard because we are so different from each other."

"I know. I can see that. But maybe you are just too busy looking at your differences that you failed to acknowledge the little things you both like. Do you know that she was a ballerina too? She likes to dance. She still dances whenever she has a free time. But her dad doesn't know about it. She's keeping it a secret."

"Hm, really?" I tapped my chin. "You know, mami... I thought his dad is better than papi. But now I realized I'm still lucky."

"Yes, you are. Albert is just so... bossy. You know? I think he is suffocating his family especially Brittany."

"HA! Great minds think alike." I said and my mom started nodding her head.

My mom and I chatted for a couple of minutes about different stuffs we used to do. I missed talking to her like this.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"Hm, a little after four. Why?"

"Oh, Brittany will be home soon." She stood up. "I'm going to prepare some snacks for her. Do you want some?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be in the-" My mom froze when the front door opened revealing a very wet Brittany. (_WANKY!_) Her clothes are soaked because of the rain. Her hair is all over her face. My mom immediately went to her.

"Oh my! What happened to you, dear?"

She sniffed before answering. "My car broke down a couple of blocks away. I decided to walk since there's no cab passing by."

She's shaking.

"Santana!" My mom startled me. "What are you doing? Come help Brittany to her room."

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I ran towards them and helped Brittany upstairs since she's freezing. My mom went to the kitchen to prepare some soup for her.

When we reached my bathroom, I wrapped a towel around Brittany after she removed her jacket. I instructed Brittany to sit in the toilet bowl while I fill the tub with warm water and tested it for a couple of times. I poured some liquid soap that will help Brittany relax.

"It's ready." I turned around. She looks so pale. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. T-thanks!" She stuttered.

"Come on. I'll help you." I offered but she seemed so shy about it.

"I-I can manage. But, thank you." She said.

"Okay. I'll leave you here. If you need anything just call me. I'll be in my room."

She nodded as I closed the door. I sighed becoming a little worried about her. _Wait! What?_ I shook my head to erase the thought in my mind. I decided to put on some music while I look outside. It's still raining. I sighed.

Brittany went out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her. I gulped as I scanned her body up and down. I'm pretty sure I embarrassed myself for mentally drooling over her. But I swear, those legs could go on forever. She cleared her throat. I shook my head and reluctantly divert my eyes elsewhere.

"There are some clothes on the bed. I - I got it for you." I shrugged. She looked at me then to the bed.

"Oh, um... thank you, Santana." She grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

She went out of the bathroom after a few minutes. She looks good in my PJ's. She's now drying her hair using a towel.

"Hey... I'm going back to my room now. Thanks for all your help." She said. I only nodded my head and she went on her way out. I sat on my bed and leaned my back on the headrest.

...

Brittany went to work so early this morning. Good thing I had the chance to have breakfast with her for a few minutes. The house went so quiet again without them in here. My mom went to her cousin's house. She'd be gone for the whole day. My dad is on another state (as usual) for business. I was alone in the house again. I did what I often do when I'm left alone. I went to the gym for an hour or two, watch boring TV shows and read good books. The usual things I'm doing seems to tire me off. I called Quinn to check up on her but it was brief. I called Puck after.

"Yo!"

"Puck, good to know you're still alive."

He chuckled on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah. Same goes for you. How's life? What made you decide to call me?"

"It's fine. I'm a little bored so..." I trailed off.

"Ouch! Why do I feel so insulted? So you called me to pass some time?"

"Yeah, sort off." I chuckled. "I was just kidding. You've been busy..."

"Aha! Missed me, eh?" He mocks me. "Good thing I missed my Lezbro too."

"Don't start, Puck. You know better."

"Fine! Fine!" He whined.

"What are you doing today?"

"Hm, managing my business here in the club."

"Hope everything's fine. I've been there last week but you're not there."

"Oh, yeah. It's fine."

"How are you and Q?"

"We're good. Hey, by the way I've got a favor to ask."

"Uh-oh. I think I've gotta go now." I chuckled.

"San, this is serious..."

"O... kay? What is it about?"

"Well, Quinn and I will be celebrating our anniversary next month... I'm planning a little surprise for her."

"And you need me for?"

"Hm, you know I'm not that good in planning surprises... So, um... Actually, I was hoping that... Um, you know?"

"Jeez Puckerman! What is it?"

"Can you help me think of a way to surprise her?"

I laughed at his rumbling.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "Why don't you go on a trip together? Have some days off. Bring her to places she'd never seen before. Buy her stuffs that she'd like..."

Puck seems to be thinking about it.

"Are you gonna propose to her?"

"What?" He coughed. "I mean... Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"For you maybe... But I know Quinn. But it's still up to you. Whenever you're ready. And with your busy schedules I think it's not a good idea."

"Yeah, but..."

"Think about it well Puck. No ones pressuring you do this. Lucky you!"

"Hm, what's that suppose to mean? You know you're the lucky one. Getting married to one Brittany Pierce is just wow! I mean, you don't even have to worry about the future of both of you. Everything about her screams glamour and kaching! Moneeeeeeeey." Puck sing sang which annoyed me.

"I don't need that Puck."

"Yeah but she has a lot of perks too, you know? I think she's really a great catch. If I were you I'd consider myself lucky. But she's lucky to have you too. So how's your life with her? Made any progress?"

"Nope. Still the same."

"Ouch, so you mean you still haven't done it with her?" I rolled my eyes at how pervert he is.

"You know we may be living in the same roof but that doesn't mean we are doing _it. _She barely even look at me. Our conversation remains in the cliché level."

"Oh, well. That's a first." he laughed, "at least you know that you can't deceive all girls."

"Hey, hey!" I cut him off. "Who said that I use deceit? I'm not you, Puck. We all know that all ladies wanted to get down to this. Hm, I can still remember you begging me for-"

"That was a long time ago!" I smirked when he cut me off. I just wish I could see his face right now. I bet it would be priceless.

"She'll come around Puck. I'll make her see what she's missing."

"You better do it soon, Lopez!"

"Hm, trust me."

"Ha! Let's see about that. Listen, I've got some things to do. Let me call you back, okay?"

"Hm, no need for that. Just make sure that everything's fine. Take care of yourself, Noah."

"Okay, you too San. I'll see you soon."

With that, we ended our conversation but it only took us twenty minutes. I sighed. I still have the rest of the day. It was dragging. It's the time like this that I wish I accepted my dad's job offer.

* * *

><p>My mom went home after dinner. She looks radiant. She brought homemade cookies from my her cousins. I joined her in the kitchen as she placed the cookies in a jar.<p>

"Mija?"

"Yes, mami?"

"Is Brittany home?" I mentally rolled my eyes at her question. Sometimes I could feel that she's a lot more worried about her than me. "It's getting late."

I shrugged. _Hm, she should be home by now. She already missed dinner._

"I already called her phone a while ago but she didn't pick up. I tried to call her secretary too, but, the line is busy." My mom explained. "She told me this morning that she'll be back after dinner. But it's almost nine."

I thought about what happened yesterday.

"I hope she doesn't get in trouble with her car again..." My mom voiced out my own thoughts.

"I'll check on her and pick her up." I blurted out, my mom's head perked up with glee.

Before she can said a word I turned around and left feeling the blood rush my cheeks.

After half an hour I arrived at The Empire. The front desk manager immediately directed me to Brittany's office. The building is almost empty. I know Mr. Pierce wouldn't be here because he's with my dad. I saw her secretary when the elevator door opened.

"Ms. Lopez!" She jerked in surprise. "G-good evening, ma'am."

"Is Brittany still here?" I asked her immediately.

"Yes ma'am. She's still in her office." I sighed in relief.

"Okay." I went straight ahead without looking back. "Thanks."

I can see Brittany sitting in her office through the tinted windows. She's busy doing something. I decided to enter her office right away.

"Hey..." I didn't mean to startle her but her head jolted up and her shoulders tensed.

She signed when she realized that it was me. "What are you doing here, Santana?" Her voice sounded rough.

"Oh, mami is worried about you so she sent me here to pick you up in case you have another trouble with your car." I lied as I sat down in front of her. Her office is cozy. It was painted with light blue that made it seems lighter. She has several bookshelves and certificates on the wall.

"I forgot to call her back."

"Are you okay?" I studied her closer. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes looks clouded.

"I'm fine." She went back on the papers she's reading.

"You don't look fine." I frowned and leaned back on the chair.

She shrugged, "Since when did you start to worry about me?" I know it was a joke but I couldn't help to get defensive. But I didn't act so bitchy this time.

"You are my fiance, Brittany. I am responsible if anything happens to you."

"No. I'm not your responsibility, Santana. I don't want you to feel obligated because of me. I already caused you too much problems."

She's right. She's not my responsibility. I don't feel obligated though.

"Well, are you going home any minute now?" I asked.

"I still have - Achoo!" _Oops! There you have it. First sign!_ "I'm sorry... excuse me." She wiped her nose with a tissue. "I still have to finish editing this - _Achoo! -_ terms of agreement."

"Oh boy!" I breathe out. "You're not fine, Brittany. Come on. Let's go. You can edit that tomorrow, okay?" I stood up but she vehemently shook her head. "Brittany, let's not argue about this."

"Santana," she looked at me as if she's pleading for something. "I still need to finish this before dad gets back. There's tons of things to do..." she motioned to the stacks of papers in her desk. "Give me an hour and I'll go home. You don't need to wait for me. I can manage." Her voice became rougher and rougher each time she speaks. Her nose is clogged already.

"Did you eat?" I asked. As expected she only gave me a one shoulder shrug. Good thing my mom packed her some to-go food. I placed it in front of her. "Mami packed it for you."

"I'll eat it later."

"Brittany-"

"Santana, please... I'd really appreciate it if you let me finish this first."

With that I shut my mouth but I didn't leave her office. Instead, I walked to the couch near the shelves. She eyed me curiously.

"I'll wait, okay? Mami wouldn't like if I'll go home alone."

She nodded and contemplated the answer before she gets back to reading. I picked up one of the books in the shelf. Not all of them are business and law books which surprised me. There are assorted books from literature to interior designs to computer to cook books... the list could go on. I picked up one of the books that is familiar to me - _The Winner Stands Alone._

I sat down on the couch and started to read it to kill some time as I wait for Brittany. We are both busy that we forgot about the time. The lights outside her office started to faint one by one. Brittany shocked me with her gasp.

"Oh no!" She said while standing up.

"What? Why?" I placed down the book and looked at her.

She frantically dialed a number on the telephone.

"Fuck!" She muttered and put down the phone forcefully.

"Brittany, what is happening?"

"We need to leave now!" She ran out of the room and I followed immediately. She ran towards the elevator and started pressing the buttons.

"Too late! Aarrrgghh!" She screamed out of frustration.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?" I'm so oblivious of what's happening.

"We're too late okay? The building is already locked down."

"Huh?" I prompted her to explain further.

"The building is locked down which means we are stuck her on this floor until tomorrow. It's computer automated and once it's locked down we can no longer go out. We have to wait until five in the morning."

"What?" This time she's the one who's startled. "Why on earth would you have a computer automated lock? Can't we just call somebody to disarm the lock?"

"We can't do that. It's an every day protocol. Once it's been lock we cannot easily unlock it. There's no other way out. Even the fire exits are locked. It totally slipped out of my mind." She sighed in defeat.

"This can't be happening!" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to calm myself.

"I-I'm so sorry." She trembled. I opened my eyes to look at her. She's so pale.

"Hey, it's okay." I went to nearer to where she stands. "Brittany, you're shaking."

"I'm cold." She wrapped her arm around her. She sneezed again back to back.

"Tsk! If only you listened to me..." I trailed off. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Come on, let's just go back to your office."

"You're not mad?" She asked, surprised.

"No, there's no use anymore."

"Oh." She said as we enter her office again. She went back to sit on her desk.

"What are you doing?" I crossed my arms and look at her.

"I'm just gonna finish this since we can't go home tonight."

"Na-uh!" I shook my head, "No, you're not. I went to pull her out of her chair. She obliged wearily. I guided her towards the couch and made her sit there.

"Now..." I said as I placed the package in front of her. "Eat. Do you want some coffee?" I asked her. This is the least I can do to her since she's been so patient in dealing with me for the past weeks.

"No, thanks." She said shyly.

I sat beside her as she ate in silence. After she ate there was an awkward silence. I tried to break it.

"Do you have some medicine here? You look terrible, you know?" It's true. She looks like a zombie trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, I have them in my bag." She stood up but stumbled. I went to catch her just in time.

"Britt, you're hot. Sit down." I helped her to sit. "I'll get it for you."

I went to look for her bag. It was placed on the back of her desk table. I rummage it and found the pouch with medicines on it. I immediately gave a medicine to Brittany.

"You need to lay down," I'm growing a bit worried. She looks helpless and in pain.

"I'm fine, Santana."

"No!" I said sternly. "Can you just admit, even just this once, that you are not fine!"

"Santana-"

"Lay down, _now!"_ I said with a more forceful voice. I can see her as she struggle to lie down on the couch. I spotted a cabinet beside one of the shelves. I opened it and luckily I found some blankets inside. I took it and covered Brittany. She's shaking uncontrollably.

"S-san-ta-na... I-I'm s-still c-c-cold..." She's trying to keep her bloodshot eyes open. I sighed and decided to lay down beside her. She scooted further into the couch to gave me some space. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body to mine as close as possible.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded. Her head is on my chest as I start to rub circles on her back. She sniffed every once in a while reminding me that she needs to blow her nose. I reached out for the tissue box placed on the coffee table and held a napkin in front of her. She took it from me weakly.

"T-thanks." she blew her nose and gave me back the drenched napkin. If you could only see my face - _it's priceless! _It's the first time I take care of someone this way. It's so new to me yet it seems so natural.

After a few minutes I can feel her body shifted beside me. I looked down at her - piercing blue eyes are directed on my own. I can see her eyes communicating with my own yet I can't decode what she's trying to say.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"Unicorns."

I chuckled and sighed at her. She scrunched her nose. She's fucking adorable.

"You are totally sick!" I said in a low voice.

"I'm not." Her eyes are closing gently.

"You need to sleep now." I told her while tightening my grip around her.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You're sick. What do you expect me to do? Leave you alone while you're shaking as if you're doing the ice bucket challenge?"

She laughed though her nose is still clogged.

"I'm not what you think I am Brittany. I still feel compassion even though I'm a bitch most of the time."

"I know you are, Santana."

She rested her head on my chest. I still rubbed her back. There was another long silence.

"You called me 'Britt' a while ago..." She trailed off. I didn't know that she noticed it.

"I - I uh... um, sorry. I didn't-" I rambled out.

"It's okay." She tried to calm me down. "I like it."

There's something in her voice that made me sigh in relief.

"Really?" I smiled a goofy smile. It's a good thing that she can't see me.

"Yeah. It's a cool nickname. I'm glad you already have one for me." She explained.

"Hm, good." I shrugged. It felt a little awkward with our position but I can't leave her. Then a thought came to my mind. It's probably the time to ask her this. "Why are you avoiding me these past weeks?"

There's a short pause before she answered.

"Hm..." I thought she'll deny it. "I just don't know what to say. I don't want to get in your way, Santana. We can't keep fighting. Every time we start a conversation we end up arguing. We can't keep on doing that. It's not healthy for you and me. Your mom always hears us, you know?"

"Oh."

"So as much as possible - _Achoo!_" I handed her another napkin and she wiped her nose. "I don't want anymore trouble."

"Yeah, you're right." I contemplated on her answers.

"Whenever I'm home I think we'll just have another set of clash which will result to undesirable outcomes."

"About that..." I'm struggling for words. I know that she's listening. _Fine! _"Sorry." I mumbled as quick as I can.

"No need to apologize, Santana." There's another sneeze again. "We have different views and opinions. I respect that."

"But we can't keep acting like this. We're getting married in four months."

"I thought I was the only one marking the calendar." She joked.

"Seriously, Britt, can we just start all over again? I don't want us to avoiding what is bound to happen."

"What do you mean? How can we start over?"

"Hm, let's just start all over like let's be friends or something. I know that it's too much to ask-"

"It's fine. I like your idea." I looked down at her and see her lips tugged upwards.

"So... friends?"

"Definitely." She grabbed my arm that is rubbing her back and found my hands. She linked our pinkies together. "Friends." She said.

"Cool. Come on. Sleep now, Britt. Are you still cold?"

"Nope. Thanks for keeping me warm." She smiled and leaned closer to me (though I thought it's no longer possible with how close our bodies were.)

"Anytime, Brittany. Anytime." I smiled feeling like I've accomplished something better today.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? <strong>

**-xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Journey

I didn't know how long I've slept but I woke up finding Brittany tangled with my body. She's sleeping heavily. I placed my hand over her forehead. Her fever is almost gone. Thank goodness! I tried to keep still so that I will not wake her up. I look down at her. This is the first time I ever looked at her closely. She has freckles on her nose. She looks so cute. She scrunches her nose and sighed on her sleep.

I closed my eyes feeling contented. Hell! What's happening to me? This is the first time I cuddled with someone. And it feels so damn right and good. Brittany's body over me feels good. I wouldn't admit it to her though. Within a few minutes I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Mija… mija…" I think I heard someone calling my name. I ignored it because I'm still sleepy.

"Santana bug…" she called again. I felt someone rubbing my right arm.

"Go 'way…" I mumbled and tightened my grip to the one on top of me.

"Mija, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the bursting sunlight filling the room.

"Whatdoyawant?" I grunted. I blinked a couple of times before I finally saw my mom. "Oh." I said.

"I'm worried about both of you. You didn't tell me that you're here." She said softly.

I looked down again to Brittany. She's a heavy sleeper.

"Sowymami… Ah forgot." I said in almost a whisper. I'm still a little dizzy.

"It's okay, dear. Are you ready to go home?" she asked.

"Mhm." I mumbled again.

"Come on now… so both of you can rest comfortably." She said.

I heard some laughter behind her. I looked over her and saw my dad and Mr. Pierce talking over something.

"They both look adorable in each other's arms." Mr. Pierce stated.

"I'm glad they are now getting along." My dad bobbed her head in agreement.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes. I looked down to Brittany again. She's still in the middle of her sleep I guess. I rubbed her back gently.

"Britt… Britt… wake up!" I whispered.

She stirred but didn't open her eyes. She held on to me tighter.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" My dad chuckled.

"Can you just give us a sec?" I glared at my dad.

"Oh, sure mija…" My dad said.

"We'll wait for you downstairs." My mom said and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later girls!" Mr. Pierce nodded and they all went out of the room.

"Britt…" I cooed again. I can't believe what I'm doing. "Hey, wake up. Let's go home."

This time she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. I could get used to waking up like this.

"Good morning, Ms. Pierce." I smiled at her.

"Mornin' Tana." She smiled lazily. _Tana… Hm, I like it._

"How are you? How's your head?"

"A little dizzy but I'm fine." She shrugged.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after five. My parents and your father are here a while ago."

"Shit! Dad saw me sleeping? Why didn't you wake me up?" She jolted and sounded aggressive.

"I tried to but you just won't wake up." We both sat up. I looked at her disgruntled facade.

"Did he say something?"

I nodded. "He said we both look adorable."

"Oh. Really?" Her face softened.

"Yep." I nodded again. "So, what now?"

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you." She blushed and looked down.

"It's okay, Britt. I'm not mad." _And that's a first!_

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking a good care of me."

"Oh, no problem. Friends take care of each other."

"Right!" She nodded. "Friends…" She offered me an adorable smile.

"Shall we?"

"I need to go back here. I still have to work." She said sadly.

"Well, can you take a day off? File a sick leave or something. Your dad would grant it for sure. If not I'll handle it myself. I won't let my _friend_ stress herself at work. You need to rest, Brittany."

She took a long exhale. "Fine. Fine. You're right!"

"I know." I winked at her. "I'm always right."

We both laughed and untangled ourselves from the blanket. We fixed ourselves before heading out of her office.

The building is now crowded with employees. We ignored the stares we are getting though. I don't give a damn about them. Heck! I am SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ. I don't care about the talks and looks.

"Are you alright?" I asked Brittany who is fidgeting her hands.

"Yeah." She let out a shaky breath.

"You're nervous. Why?"

"Hm, this is the first time I slept here. It's so careless of me."

"Britt-"

"No, don't try to say that it's okay because it's not. Dad would probably kick me out if you're not here."

I held her hand instead. She didn't say anything after that. We are waiting for the elevator door to open in the lobby. Once it opened I stepped out still holding her hand.

"Oh, there you are." Mr. Pierce came over to us. He offered to hug me but I offered him my hand. We shook hands then he kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Brittany and I were both surprised at what Mr. Pierce told her.

"T-thanks, daddy." Brittany stuttered and Mr. Pierce nodded at her.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, okay? Take a good rest darling." He said and went to the elevator.

"So girls, are you riding with us?" My dad asked.

"No, I brought my car. I'm driving with Brittany, sir." I said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." My dad said as he guided my mom out of the building.

"I can take my car, Ta-… Santana." She lowered her gaze.

"You already called me 'Tana'. And it's okay. I like it. You're the first one who gave me that nickname Britt." I smiled to remove the awkwardness between us.

"Oh."

"Come on, Britt. I'll drive." I offered my hand as we walk hand in hand towards the parking lot.

…

My mom cooked her specialties during lunch. The smell spread all over the first floor of the house. I went down first while Brittany is taking a shower in my bathroom. Her bathroom is still under renovation. And that's according to my mom.

"Hm, smells so good, mami!" I exclaimed when I entered the kitchen. I saw the dishes she prepared. It's all mouth watering. I dipped my finger over one of the sauce. My mom patted my hand playfully.

"Uh-uh. Wash your hands and help me young woman!" She said.

"M'kay. You should teach me how to make that sauce. What's it called?"

"Mild Taco Sauce." My mom shrugged while tasting the dish on the stove.

"I bet it goes well with tacos or burritos." I said while watching her. "Where are the tacos, mami?"

"You won't get it if you won't help me."

"Fine!" I whined. "What do you want me to do?"

"Set the table for four." She said while adding some salt and pepper to the dish.

"Four?"

"Yes, your papi is still here. He'll join us for lunch. He wanted to talk to both of you."

"Oh, right!" I rolled my eyes. _Yes, I figured. Whenever he's home for lunch expect that he'll deliver some adverse news._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move it young woman!" My mom winked at me. I shook my head with a smile creeping on my face. She really knows how to lighten me up.

After a while, I saw Brittany moving towards me.

"Hey." She greeted me.

"Hey…" I nodded.

"Your mom sent me here to help… but you're already done."

"Hm, no not yet. The glasses are still missing."

"Right! Where are they?" she asked and I pointed to the direction where the glasses are placed. We finished setting the table in silence.

"Done!" She is the one who broke the silence.

"Yup." I said and took my usual seat.

"I'm gonna go check on Maribel." She said.

"Wait. It's okay. When she's in the kitchen she has her own world so just let her do her thing."

"Oh, okay."

"Why don't you take your sit while we wait for her?"

"Sounds good."

"She took a sit opposite me."

"So, you're off for two days."

"Yeah, for the first time." She offered a weak smile.

"This is the first time you used your leave? Wow! So hardworking!" I chuckled.

"No, this is the first time he let me off the hook."

"Oh."

"And I'm scared that he'll get used to it. And I don't want it. I want to make myself useful you know? I'm a Pierce and I don't want anybody else to handle our business. It should be me… or another Pierce."

"Hm, do you have any sibling?" I know it was a dumb question because she is the heiress of the Empire so she's an only child.

"Yes." I was shocked at her answer.

"Wait! What?" I asked her to elaborate.

"My dad has another child…"

"Oh."

"And what's frightening is… he is a boy. My dad used to tell me that men should be the provider for the family. Women should just stay in the house and serve them and love them."

I'm growing more and more infuriated at Mr. Pierce.

"And where is his bastard?" I asked irritated.

"Don't call him that. He is still my brother. He lives with his mom in California." She said sternly.

"Sorry. What's his name?"

"Sebastian…" She said as I took a sip of the water. "Sebastian Smythe…" I choked upon hearing his name.

"Hey… are you okay?" Brittany came rushing to my side. I can't stop coughing.

"Fuck!" I grunted loudly.

"Here…" she gave me the napkin and I used it to wipe my neck and shirt. She rubbed my back softly.

"Thanks." I let out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay now?" she took a sit beside me.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." I smiled weakly at her.

"Do you know him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know my half-brother? Sebastian Smythe?"

"I-I won't lie to you. I know him very much."

"Oh. So you mean you know him intimately?"

"Well, um…" It's so hard to explain. "Let's just say that we kinda used each other."

"Used? What do you mean? Where did you meet him?"

"Bash and I met at Juilliards… we are both voice majors. We won a lot of competitions together over a year. People started to look up to us. They thought we are dating. But we're a total opposite. I learned after a few months that he's gay. So we used each other as beards. You know, people who tries to cover their sexuality by dating opposite sexes." Brittany is listening intently. "The dean offered both of us scholarships. Bash took it but I didn't because I shifted to business. He went so emotional when he learned about this. I mean… he became my best friend… my shield and guard. We promised each other that we'd still keep in touch but then life happens and we just drifted apart."

"Wow…" She seemed breathless. "I didn't know what to say. Did you just say that he's gay?"

"You don't know about this?"

"I had my suspicions but my dad insisted that he is just a very shy man." Brittany scrunched her brows.

"Hm, very gay. He's my fashion critic back then." I chuckled when I remember my handsome beard.

"Whoa! You both a very interesting history. So you had sex with my brother?"

"Hold it right there! Ew! That's just so gross." I gagged at her and she burst out laughing.

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "It is gross."

"Stop laughing." I slapped her in the arm playfully.

She stopped for a moment and we both burst out laughing.

"Can you just imagine your father's look if he knew what Bash is?"

"Yes, he'll be very devastated. He always wanted a son."

"Hm, then why isn't he a Pierce then?"

"Her mom doesn't want to get in touch with my dad when he learned about his legal family."

"Oh, that's why."

"Why?"

"Bash never talked about his dad… but he mentioned once that he has a sister. Are you two close?"

"Secretly."

"Secretly?" I asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah, our families are complicated. We meet up once in a while. Have coffee privately. He's the sweetest brother or sister…" she chuckled at herself.

"Yeah, he truly is. He's so kind. Her mom raised her pretty well."

"Sure thing. He's not working for my dad though. He refused his offer over and over again."

"Is it because of his mom?" I asked.

"Partly… but it's more of himself. He doesn't want my dad going through his personal life. Do you know he owns his fashion design company?"

"Really? Wow, I thought he'd pursue music…"

"Oh, he did too. He's teaching music in some universities in California."

"Oh, he never mentioned about me?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I haven't talk to him since the engagement. He's been very busy."

"I'd like to meet him again. See if he can remember me." I shrugged.

"I'd tell him. But I'm sure he doesn't forget you. You're hard to forget." She winked at me just as my mom entered the dining area.

"Ooh, smells good." Brittany returned to her sit opposite me.

"Some of them are Santana's favorite." My mom explained and pointed out to the dishes one by one.

"Can we eat?"

"We're still waiting for your papi." My mom said.

"Fine." I whined.

"What is that smell?" My dad exclaimed when he entered the room. "Oh, Maribel… I missed this."

"You missed a lot lately." I mumbled.

"Don't mind her, she's just hungry." My mom said calmly.

"I know." My dad whispered as he took a sit.

After we said our graces we finally began to eat. The foods are all delicious. I know that I'll suffer for eating this much. I'd probably stay at the gym for a few hours starting tomorrow.

"So, Brittany, how's work?" My dad asked casually.

"Oh, it's all good Mr. Lopez."

"Please call me Ric, darling." My dad smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay."

"Is your dad stressing you out?"

"Oh, no. Everything is fine. I can handle work."

"Hm, that's good."

"So, Santana… any plans on going to work? My offer is still available. Just say yes and it's all yours."

I knew it! He'll force me again to take the job.

"What job?" Brittany asked him.

"VP of Marketing… I'm offering her to be the CEO but she told me it's too much to handle so I brought her down to a more specific role. What can you say now, honey?" my dad pointed at me.

"I'm still thinking about it sir."

"Santana-" My dad placed his fork down forcefully.

"Ric, honey… she said that she's thinking about it." My mom calmed him down.

"She's thinking about it for quite some time now. Every time we have this talk you refuse to accept it. What's the problem, Santana?" my dad said sternly. He's glaring at me now.

"Excuse me. I just lost my appetite." I wiped my mouth and pushed my chair back.

"Santana!" My father shouted at me but I kept walking until I reached the elevator. "We are not done here!" I heard him shout.

I grabbed the railings of the elevator. Asthma is overtaking again. _No, please! Not this time. _

I rushed to my bedroom to get some meds and my inhaler.

"You are so weak, Santana!" I mumbled to myself. I washed my face and tried to calm my breathing. Once my breathing is steadying I heard someone knocked at my door.

"Tana, it's me…" I heard Brittany. "I'm coming in." she said and I heard the door slowly opening.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Where are you?"

"I said go away!" I went out of the bathroom and found her holding the bottle of medicine.

"You're sick aren't you?" she sounded worried.

"Give me that!" I grabbed the bottle from her and stuffed it in the bedside table. "You didn't see anything!" I said to her forcefully.

"I didn't see anything." She said calmly.

"Good, good!" I nodded and slump my body down on the bed.

"What's happening, Santana?"

"Nothing." I sighed. I felt the bed dipped on my left side.

"Come on. Talk to me. You can trust me." There's conviction in her voice.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I sat up and met her captivating blue orbs. We are sitting opposite each other.

"First, what's the medicine for?"

"I have asthma. I had it when I was a kid then it came back a year ago."

"Why did it come back? Did you go to the doctors?"

"Yes, I did. They told me that stress and anxiety triggered it. My parents don't know about this. They don't have to know. Do you understand?"

"But why?"

"Because they'll interfere with my life again! They'll strictly go over my diet… my food, my sleep, my work out hours, everything! And I don't want it to happen, okay?" I rambled.

"Okay, okay… calm down. It's just me."

I steadied my breathing again.

"I care about you, Santana." She spoke softly. I brought my gaze back at her.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Just as much as you care about me." She smiled. "We're friends remember? And friends take care of each other."

"Hey, I told you that! Copy cat!" I teased her.

"Yes, I know. I just want to remind you that. As your _friend_, I'll not interfere with your diet unless I see you suffering from it again. You have to be open to me. I want you to talk to me… okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now I have another question."

"Shoot!"

"Why don't you want to take your dad's offer? You know, everyone would kill to have that position."

"Well, that _everyone _excludes me."

"Of course. You're special. But seriously, why?"

"Have you seen my dad lately?"

"Hm, he's barely home." Brittany shrugged.

"Precisely. He's never home. I don't want to be like him. He chose work over us. He strives for power and superiority. He was a good man, but when he partnered up with different people he turned into something… I don't know how to describe him now."

"He's still a good man. Well, better than my dad." She shrugged. "But men are like that. They just want what's best for their family. I'm sure your dad is doing this for you to have a better future."

"Yeah right." I shook my head. "He is clearly doing this for himself. My mom just got used to him. But I don't. And I never will. He used to be my best friend, my knight in shining armor… but now he's just a stranger. Trying to pretend to be my dad sometimes…" I trailed off.

"Santana, give the poor man a chance. Maybe he's offering you that job so that he can spend more time with you. He can be home early if you'll work with him. You can bond with him, talk to him and rekindle your past relationship. It's not too late to do that, Tana. But if you really don't want it I'll respect your decision."

"I just don't want to be like him. Look, sooner or later I'll be having a family of my own. Let's face it. I don't want to establish a family whom I can barely see. I don't want to miss my kids first dance recital, PTA meetings, Family Day at school, recognition or graduation day. I want to be there for my wife every time. I want to give her the best things life has to offer. I just want to be there every second. I want to be the best parent or wife."

"You will be, Santana. Trust me. You will be. But you still need to provide for _their_ needs. How can you do that if you don't have a work?"

"Well, you're rich. And I have money of my own too. We can combine both of our monies." I said nonchalantly.

"I know but I would still want a wife who works and provide a living for her family. You can't always depend on the people around you. You. Still. Need. A. Job." She emphasized.

I sighed. Brittany's right. "I'll think about it."

She chuckled slightly. "Yes, you better think about it. We are all waiting!" she winked at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she walked towards the door.

"Downstairs… your mom prepared some desserts. I think I saw a plum blueberry upside down cake and lemon parfait."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Uhuh." She chuckled and I ran out with her.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed her downstairs.

"Look who is eager now?" She asked while laughing.

...

We spent our evening tangled in the mattress of my bed. _Yes, I, indeed let Brittany into my lair. _Well, she's all around lately. I can't really avoid her. And this is me welcoming a new friend in my life. This is so new to me. I only let people in here who I can actually enjoy. But believe it or not, I'm enjoying her company. She went from business type Brittany to childish Brittany. I like both of her sides. It's so refreshing. It's the first time I met someone who doesn't really try to impress me.

Here she lies beside me while we watch a cartoon I don't even know the title. She's holding the remote so I can't really complain. After dinner she asked me if we could spend some time together since she will not work tomorrow. Which I'm so glad about though I don't even know why.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock on top of the table beside my bed. 10:30. Hm, time is so slow tonight.

"Are you sleepy?" She said softly.

"Hm? I'm sorry what?"

"Are you sleepy? I can leave if you want to."

"No, no. You can stay. I'm just a little tired I guess. I haven't had enough sleep last night."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Santana."

"No, it's fine." I yawned again.

"I haven't got any chance to thank you for what you did." She said sincerely.

"Britt, don't worry about it."

"Hm, let me make it up to you. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Hm, maybe? Why?"

"Would you like to hang out? Go somewhere... eat... watch a movie or something?" she lowered her gaze.

I bit my bottom lip, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Huh? What? I-I-" she stuttered and blushed.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Sure. Where are we going?"

"Oh, great! I won't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Okay. But be sure that it's safe or else I won't ever let you in here again!" I glared at her playfully.

"Of course. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." She winked at me and I yawned again.

"Get some sleep, Tana. I'll just finish the show then go back to my room."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yep. Positive."

"M'kay." I slowly adjusted myself to bed. I shut my eyes and Brittany lowered the volume of the TV. She's the sweetest.

"Good night, Tana." I heard her whisper.

"Night Britt-Britt." I sighed and then blacked out.

...

Morning came and I heard some shutters and clicking. I didn't bother to look up though. I don't want to be disturbed. Besides, I can sense that the sun is still on its way to setting up. I slowly drifted off to sleep again.

I was once again startled by my alarm clock. I forcefully shut it off and lay back to bed. I felt something behind my back. I turned around and saw Brittany sleeping beside me. One of her arms is hanging on my waist. I slowly adjusted my sight to the bright lights bursting in my room.

"Hey, Britt-Britt." I whispered trying to wake her up.

"Mmm." She tightened her grip on me and pulled me close. I was startled when our nose touches. I held my breath. I used both of my arms to push her gently. Once I succeeded I tried to wake her up again.

"Britt... Brittany!"

"HA! What? Whatisgoingon?" She rambled and sat up. "Oh, shit!" She held her head.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Mhm. A little dizzy." She mumbled.

"You shouldn't have done that." I chuckled while slowly lifting my body out of the bed.

"Yep. Try not to shout next time." She sighed.

"Sorry." I raised both of my hands. "You're a heavy sleeper. Can't help it, Britt."

She threw me a pillow and I was caught off guard. I stumbled back a little.

"Oh, you did not just do hmf-" Another pillow was thrown at me.

"Aaaahhh!" I shouted irritated. I saw her laughing at me. I dodged her back with a pillow and she stumbled back in bed. I went closer to the bed and punch her with more pillows. It ended up in a pillow fight. I was on top of her. I am in control and when SANTANA LOPEZ is in control all you can do is OBEY!

"Say you're sorry." I said while pinning her down on the bed. Both of her hands are locked on top of her.

"No!"

"Say it!" I challenged her.

"Neeeeeeeeevvveeerr!" She chuckled.

"Okay then..." I tickled her and found her weak spot.

"Nooooooooooo!" She screamed.

"Are you going to say sorry now?" I stopped tickling her for a moment. She's catching her breath.

"Santana, I am NOT sorry!" She laughed as I tickled her again.

"Stop! Stop!" She squealed over and over again.

"What is going on here?"

We are both frozen when my mom burst inside the room. She looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, I heard someone screaming. I - I thought... um." She swallowed a lump on her throat. "Okay. Breakfast is ready so I leave you two in here to prepare. Meet me back downstairs. O-okay?" we both nodded as she left the room.

We both realized that we are in a very compromising position. I let out an awkward chuckle as I slowly got off of her.

"That's fun." Brittany said.

"Yeah... it is."

"Hm, good morning by the way."

"Yeah, you too."

"So... are we still on for later?"

"Of course."

"Great!"

"What time is it?"

"Well, we could watch a movie this afternoon then eat dinner. After that I'll bring you to some place special."

"Hm, sounds good."

"Let's say 4:30? Or is it a little early?"

"No, it's fine. 4:30 then. Don't forget to pick me up." I teased her.

"Yeah, I'll avoid the traffic." We both laugh as I let her use the bathroom first.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in your room, Tana." I heard her from the bathroom.

I cleared my throat. "It's fine, Britt. I'm always welcome to some company." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. I just... I didn't realize that I fell asleep."

"It is okay. No biggie."

"Okay." I heard her flush the toilet and wash in the sink.

"Your turn." She opened the door and her hair is already tied up in a messy bun.

"Okay. Go change some clothes." I instructed as I entered the bathroom.

"Ah! Too lazy. Can I just stay in my PJ's today? I ain't going anywhere 'til 4:30. I miss work."

"Hm, do you want to go to the gym with me before breakfast?"

"Do you have a dance studio in there?"

"Well, there's a small space with mirrors there. You can use it."

"Okay, that'd do. I'll be back in a minute. I'll guess I still have to change my clothes."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, you should do that."

"See you in a bit." She said.

I heard the door shut behind her.

...

We spent an hour and a half in the gym. We actually lost track of time. I was captivated by her. Her body moves so freely. It's like she's dancing in a pool. Every part of her body is coordinated and she really danced pretty well. No- she nailed every song. The first song is Love on Top by the one and only Queen B (Beyonce! Duh?!") she totally outdid the backups of Beyonce. The next song is a combination of jazz and some instruments that I don't even care about. If you can just see her you'll fall in love with her moves.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my mom called us for breakfast.

"Britt!"

I called her from the glass that's separating us. She didn't hear me though. I opened the door to move into the small dance studio. The music almost deafened me.

"Brittany!" I shouted but she still didn't hear me.

I walked towards the player and turned it off.

"Britt!" this time she turned around with tears on her face. "Oh." I stood shocked.

She fell down on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ooookay." I said as I embraced her beneath me. I rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"You're okay... Ssshhh. Calm down now. I'm here. Ssshhh..."

She is still trembling. I can feel her tears over my chest as she clings to my already sweaty tank top. I tried to think of ways to calm her down. Dammit! _What should I do? _Then it clicked into my mind. I think this will help her feel better. I hope so...

I took a deep breath as I held her tighter to my chest.

You can be amazing  
>You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug<br>You can be the outcast  
>Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love<br>Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
>When they settle 'neath your skin<br>Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
>Sometimes a shadow wins<br>But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
>And let the words fall out<br>Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
>With what you want to say<br>And let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<p>

I looked at her and her breathing is a bit steadied. I continue to rub her back.

"Brittany, look at me." I said and she slowly looked up to me. I saw her once lively blue eyes turned into a melancholic one. She looks exhausted.

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>I wanna see you be brave<p>

I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you  
>I wanna see you be brave<p>

I think I know what her problem is.

"It's about your dad and your work isn't it?" I whispered and she nodded.

More tears came rushing down from her eyes. It hurts me to see her like that. I don't fucking know what to do!

"Hey… hear me out okay?" She nodded. "You don't need to speak up or something." She nodded again as she hid her face on my chest again.

"From the very first time I saw you I was captivated by your lovely and almost pathetic aura." She chuckled a little then sniffed. "You just seem problem-free and I envied you for that. But then I get to know you and learned that there's more inside you. Your façade screams happiness but that is the exact opposite of what you feel. Brittany, I want you to know that it's not too bad to admit that you're not fine. It's alright to be weak once in a while. It's okay to disappoint people. Because that's part of being a human being. We can't help it. That's just how things work in life. If we stumble and fall then stand up. You are a very genuine and unique person I've ever met. Please don't turn into something that you'll regret in the future."

She seems to ponder on my words because we both held a long silence. All I heard is sniffing and her ragged breathing.

"You are the bravest person in here. Braver than me." I whispered. "Now, I want you to believe that too. You are brave and I want to see you be brave!"

"Thank you, Santana. You're the best." She held me tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for crying and messing things up."

"Hey! Stop it. You did nothing to mess things up. Things are great, see? We're doing great. Your dad acknowledged you yesterday. And… I finally realized that you are right too. I'll take my dad's offer and work for the Tower."

She pulled back, tears forgotten. "Really?" Now she sounded enthusiastic.

"Yes, you made me realize what I've been missing." I winked at her.

"Whoa! That's good news! No, a great one." She wiped her nose and stood up clumsily. She pulled me up and ran towards the exit.

"We gotta tell them!" she sounded cheery again. I shook my head as I let her drag me out.

"Hey, Britt." I said and she stopped.

"Yeah?" She looked back to me when we're in the middle of the gym.

"You've got me. I can be your rock, you know? Don't get anxious of crumbling down, I'm here to pick you up and bring you back together. I won't let you down."

Her blue orbs are slowly gaining its original colors.

"Well, you've got me too. Expect me to do the same, Santana. We're in this crazy journey together."

I felt my heart flutter when she linked her pinkies in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**Whoa! Can't believe I finished it! I'm still a little sick, fever is returning again. Uh-oh. I wish I have a 'Santana' to take care of me :( HAHA. Well, I hope you like it. Do you want to know what happens next? Do you have any clue where Brittany will take Santana? Do you want it to be a date or not? Feel free to tell me your suggestions!**

**You know the drill ;)**

**-xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucky

**Thank you guys for all the reviews I got last chapter.**

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all! It got me motivated. :D

Indeed, we all want to have our own Santana or Brittany in our lives. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I helped Brittany to clean up herself before showing to the dining area. Her blue eyes are gaining its natural color which is good. She's so talkative again while she's in the tub. I sat on the toilet bowl facing the other side. We talked - well she talked most of the time.<p>

"Your dad will be sooooooo surprised if he finds out! Ooooh, and your mom will be so proud of you! I'm proud of you too, Santana. Thanks for reconsidering your dad's offer. You will be a great help to your company. I just know it! You graduated top of the class and hell! You will finally show the world that the one and the only SANTANA LOPEZ is back in the biz!" she squealed in excitement. I can't help but chuckle. I tried so hard not to face her.

"Are you done?" I whined.

"Hm, which one? The talk or the bath?"

"Both! Come on Britt. Mami is waiting for us."

"Oh, of course. Just a sec. And... I'm done! You can turn around now."

"Decent enough?"

"Yup!"

"Good." I turned around to see her wet hair dripping over her new shirt. "Can you fix your hair? You are ruining my bathroom. Look how messy you did in my tub. And is that a duck?"

Brittany laughed shyly at me. I just shook my head and led her down towards the dining area.

"Oh, glad both of you can make it." My mom sarcastically said while my dad is busy reading the newspaper.

"Santana has good news!" Brittany ran giddily towards her usual seat.

"Hm, what is it, mija?" My mom asked.

I cleared my throat playfully glaring at Brittany. She just chuckled. _She's going to be the death of me!_

"Can I at least drink my coffee first?" I shrugged.

"Of course." My mom said while crossing her hands on the table and resting her chin on top of her hands.

"Can you not do that, mami?"

"Huh? Do what?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Santana..." Brittany pouted.

"Fine! Fine." I whined. I cleared my throat again. My dad put down the newspaper he's holding. "Sir, I've thought about your offer and this time... I think... no. I believe that I'm ready for the position."

My mom screamed while my dad seems to lose his voice. His mouth lying agape.

"Wha- are you... are you serious, Santana?"

"Well, if the position is still available. I'd like to take it sir."

"Why, of course. Of course. Um, when are you going to start? Not that I'm pressuring you or anything. I just want to know so we can prepare your office and the documents."

"Okay. Next week would be good, sir." I nodded at him.

"Okay. I'm glad you finally made up your mind, mija."

"Yeah." I shrugged.

I saw my mom squeezed Brittany's hand.

"I didn't do anything to her." Brittany whispered.

"Thank you, Santana. You will be a great help to The Towers."

"But what if I don't like it there?" I asked my dad while stuffing waffles into my mouth.

"Oh, just tell me what's making you uncomfortable there. I'm sure we can do some changes or adjustments." My dad explained.

"M'kay. So, I'll just tell you and you'll do the rest?"

"Yup." My dad nodded.

"Awesome."

"And by next year you will handle The Towers. I'll appoint you to be the CEO."

"What?" Brittany and I are both startled by the news.

"Don't you think it's too soon, sir?" I rambled.

"Ricardo, let Santana decide if she wanted the job or not!" my mom scolded him.

"Sorry, that is if you'd like or if you're ready, Santana. Again, I will not pressure you." My dad lowered his gaze.

"I'm expecting that you'll hold on to your words, sir." I said sternly.

"Of course." My dad offered me a weak smile.

...

"That was... better" Brittany said as we made our way upstairs.

"Yeah, sort of. As long as he keeps his word we'll be fine." I told her.

"Hm, give it shot. You'll like it there."

"I hope so. Do you like the Empire?" _What a dumb question, of course she-_

"Ready for the truth?" She stopped on her tracks.

"No, I want you to make up something else. A lie would be better." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Seriously, of course I'm ready. Whatever your answer is, I'm here to listen. I won't ask you that if I don't want to hear your side, you know?"

"Jeez. Okay! Okay! Calm down." She pouted. I nudged my shoulder to hers. "At first I like it there. I like the thrill, the excitement and enthusiasm of making it to the top... but as years passed I saw a lot of things. The backstabbing, the crab mentality, the bullying, it's all happening there. I thought all of them just happen in high school but in the real world... unfortunately, it's still happening."

"Whoa! Are you saying they happened to you?" I asked incredulously. She didn't give me a direct answer though.

"People always find a way to get to the top. The end does not justify the means, Santana. People just do what they have to do to survive. Be it in a good way or the other." She shrugged.

"Hm, well, that'll not happen to me. Besides if I can't establish my own piece of shit I'm out of there."

"Oh, come on. You are a Lopez and a Lopez never says no to anything."

"Good thing you know that. Hm, you're right." I contemplated on what she said. "There's no backing out. I guess I'm all in."

"Good. Good!" she stretches her arms as we arrived in front of our rooms. "Well, it was nice talking to you this way, Tana. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't go all squishy on me now."

"Shut up! You like it." She laughed at me.

"Nope. Uh-Uh." I held my finger in front and shook it. "Not a chance." I whispered.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Let's make a deal... if you like where we're going later we'll level up our relationship."

"What?" I was startled. She took a step in front of me and I took a step back.

"If you enjoy our date then you'll be my girl friend. Deal?"

"No way!" I pushed her back a little. "It's too soon Brittany. I'm not that easy. And I don't do relationships."

"Well, it's about to change. I'll knock on the door at 4:29 be ready." Before I can protest she already closed the door to her room.

"Britt!" I pound on her door. "Brittany! Open up! I didn't say yes to the deal! It will not happen! You hear me? It will not happen!"

"Wear something nice and warm. Make sure you're comfortable. No high heels, okay?" She mumbled inside. I sighed in defeat. It's gonna be a long day!

...

I didn't know what to wear. I honestly can't believe that I have so many clothes in my closet that I don't even need. I huffed in the bed in frustration. _What to wear! _Something nice and warm? Nice and warm. Nice and warm. I let out a frustrated sigh. An idea clicked to my mind.

_Quinn!_

I sat up and grabbed my phone. I immediately dialed the bitch's number.

_"Hey, San." _I heard after a few rings.

"Hey, how are you?"

_"Missed me?"_ She chuckled from the other line.

"You know it. I haven't seen you in weeks. Still in London?"

_"I'm actually in Paris now. I'm sorry I haven't called you back the other day. I'm stuck at work."_

"It's fine. I understand."

_"I'll be coming home next week though. But it'll only be for a few days."_

"Really? Cool. Let's hangout and be sure to call me."

_"Of course. So, how are things back there? How's Brittany?"_

"Well, everything's fine. Hm, she's good. Oh, I've got some news by the way."

_"Uh-oh. Whatever trouble you're in this time I'm sorry but I can't-"_

I rolled my eyes and cut her off.

"I've got a job." I said nonchalantly.

There's silence.

"Hey, are you still there?" I asked checking my phone if Quinn is still there.

_"OMG!"_ I heard her squealed slash shouted. _"You accepted uncle's Ric's offer?"_

"Duh?!"

_"I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you, Santana! At least we have something to celebrate when I get back. What made you decide?"_

"Nothing really..." I smiled knowing how proud they are for me. I think I can really do a good job. "Hm, listen, I kinda need your help."

_"Oh, okay... what is it?" _she sounded excited.

"Brittany and I-"

_"I knew it! Brittany talked some sense into you! I'll make sure to thank that woman personally. After so many years you finally decided to work at the Tower." _She squealed once again.

"What the hell are you saying? She didn't-"

_"Oh, don't you dare deny it Santana Marie Lopez! I knew you'll find your match!"_

"Stop it, Lucy!" I snapped at her.

_"Oh, sorry." _She mumbled. _"Okay, I'm listening."_

I regretted calling this woman.

"Forget it." I said. "I can handle it. I'll call you again soon."

_"Wait! San-" _I ended the call before she can even question me about Brittany. I am so not ready to tell Quinn whatever is happening between Brittany and I. I guess I'm gonna have to pick out my own clothes. I totally don't have any idea where we're going. Nice and comfortable? Any kind of clothing is comfortable for me. Duh?!

...

"What are you wearing?" Brittany immediately asked me when I opened the door at exactly 4:29.

I rolled my eyes at her as I make my way back in front of the mirror. I apply some finishing touches in my face. I applied red lipstick and smirked at how hot I look.

"Seriously Santana? What are you wearing? You can't wear that. You'll freeze outside." She looked at me disbelievingly.

"What are you saying? I'm smoking hot at this." I motioned down my body.

I'm wearing a strapless dress and red high heels.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"But-" Before she can say another word I grabbed her out of my room. We are at the elevator. She still looked at me disapprovingly. She just shook her head once we reached the living room.

"Are we taking your car?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"Yes, I'm driving. It will be a short ride from here. You'll know it later." She opened the passenger car for me.

_This is so not a date. _I reminded myself as I settle into her car. I'm a bit impressed with her Lamborghini. She definitely has a taste. It's comfortable in her car. I should probably personalize my car like this. The seats are pretty neat. I was distracted by my thoughts when she sat beside me on the driver's seat.

"Ready?" She asked me with a smile.

"Yep." I shrugged as I check myself in the camera of my phone. I took several pictures while she drives. I pointed the camera at the both of us. "Hey." I try to get her attention. She glanced at me briefly. "Hey." I nudged her arm a bit.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Just look and smile." I said as I capture another picture of her. She's not even looking. I rolled my eyes at her. I side glance her and I can see a hint of her smile. "Gotcha!" I snapped at my phone immediately. _There. Better. _

"Seriously, stop doing that. It's annoying." She said as she stopped at the red light.

I raised my phone and angle it in front of both of us.

"Smile." I said. The shutter went on and on. I didn't surrender until she looked at my phone.

"Fine!" she whined and finally focused her attention to it. _First picture. Second. Third. Fourth. _And there goes the green light again. She didn't even warn me. She drove the car and I hit my back on the seat.

"Whoa! Smooth, Pierce. Very smooth." I playfully glared at her.

She giggled softly and shook her head.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the nth time.

"Look around you. That's the clue." She said simply.

I looked around through the tinted glass of the window. _Hmm. _St. George. _Wait! _

"St. George Terminal... what are we doing here?" I asked and made a gagging face.

"You just read it out loud. We are in St. George _Ferry _Terminal. Have you been on a ferry before?" She asked me as she parked the car. I shook my head.

"Well, you are about to." She winked at me and stopped the car. "The deal is still on. Brace yourself."

Before I can complain she gets out of the car and ran towards my side. She opened the door for me and there goes another wink.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked suddenly feeling all too shy. "And I never agreed to that deal. It will never happen. Nope!" I shook my head and walked beside her.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" She smirked and raised her brows at me.

"Yep. A thousand percent sure, hon." I returned her smirked.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Let's see about that."

"This is so lame!" I whined as we came closer to the terminal. People are rushing everywhere. _Damn! What the hell is wrong with them. _

"This is so _not_ lame. You'll enjoy it. I promise." She said.

"Have you been in here before?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Several times..."

We walked towards the entrance of the terminal. Brittany is walking faster than me. This is the only time I saw what she's wearing. She's wearing a nice leather jacket, jeans and ugg boots. I felt a little underdressed. Brittany looks at me with confusion. I might have been walking slowly. She stopped and waited for me.

She frowned and offered her hand. However I just gave it an odd look.

"Tsk! Come on." She grabbed my hand and we walked side by side.

We entered the terminal.

"Oh, we still have to wait a few minutes. The next ferry will arrive shortly." She shrugged.

The terminal isn't as lame as I thought it was. It seems pretty nice. With all the people walking back and forth, children looking all too excited, men and women in business suits with phones on their hands, old couples walking hand in hand... it's just a place for everyone. Brittany led me to a seat.

"Are you okay?" she distracted me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded.

The ferry arrived and the people waited to get on board. I looked at the ferry.

"Is it safe?" I asked Brittany who is sitting calmly next to me.

"Of course it is. People will not ride on it if it isn't safe."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "It's too crowded. Can we just wait for the next ferry?"

"What are you saying? Come on." She stood up. "This terminal will never ran out of people unless it's closed or something." She shrugged and offered me a hand.

We boarded the ferry. I snapped at some people along the way. Brittany guided us up while avoiding some people.

"You might want to take a seat." She said.

"Duh?" I rolled my eyes. "You just made me walk up in here like a freaking mad man! You do realize that I'm not capable of walking as fast as you right?" I heard her mumble a quick 'sorry'. I took a seat and looked around. The lower level is almost empty. We sat comfortably.

I hate the public. I fucking hate the people in here.

"This sucks! And this is your idea of a date? Ha! You just lost your cha-" I was cut off by scenes surrounding us. "Is that-"

"The Statue of Liberty?" She finished it for me. "Yes, it is. Want to take a look outside?" she offered.

We went outside and found a nice spot. We stand beside each other as we watch the sunset. It's beautiful. I ignored the crowd who are in awe like me. After some time the sky turns gray and the city lights came to life.

The skyscrapers and buildings lit up like they're fireflies. All in all I somehow enjoyed the views back and forth to St. George Terminal.

"Whoa! That was nice." We went out of the ferry. I didn't expect that I'd enjoy it. This is the first time I ever went on a ferry ride.

"I told you. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" she smiled at me.

"A little." I lied.

"A little huh? Well, based on the thousand pictures you took back there, 'a little' would be an understatement." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are we done in here?"

"Nope. It's still early. We still have a little time. Let's go." She grabbed my hands again.

"Go where?"

"We'll eat then we'll go somewhere nice." She said.

Brittany brought me to Rudy and Dean. The place is cosy. It isn't crowded inside. The waiters and staffs are accommodating and friendly. The food is excellent. Brittany already ordered for both of us. I glared at her for doing that but I came around when I saw what she's ordered. She practically ordered all their specialties.

"So..." She said and stuffed food in her mouth.

"So what?" I asked and swallowed my food.

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" she wiggled her brows.

"You are such a dork!" I laughed at her. "But no. I'm not. The food is just like in any other typical restaurants in the city." _Okay. Okay. I lied. But I can't help it. I think she's serious about the deal._

"Are you serious?" she looked flabbergasted. I shrugged attempting not to laugh at her. I successfully did as I distracted myself.

"Tell me more about yourself." I said trying to change the subject.

"What do you want to know? You already know about me, where I came from, my work, my family..." she trailed off.

"Well, tell me something I don't know." I said.

"Like what?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know... anything. Like your hobbies if you have any."

"Oh, okay. Well," she swallowed and cleared her throat. "During my free time I dance. I love to dance. I was a ballet dancer before. I had a studio back then but then dad made me close it so..." She trailed off again. I suddenly felt sad for her. "But it's okay... I'm still dancing once in a while. And thanks for letting me dance in your studio this morning."

"It's okay. You can dance down at the gym anytime." I offered.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Some of my other free time I spend it taking pictures in my cafe."

I nearly choked the wine I was drinking.

"Hold up! Could you rewind that?"

"Rewind what?"

"What did you just said?" I furrowed my brows.

"I said that I love taking pictures..." Brittany shrugged.

"In _your _cafe?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You have your own cafe?"

"Yep. It's just the small one where we first met. But my family doesn't know about it. I asked my friend to manage it for me."

"Whoa! That one is yours? Britt, that cafe is amazing! It's pretty cozy and homey in there." That made sense. When she walked up to me that first time she's so confident and free. It reflects the cafe she owns.

"It's really nothing." _This is what's good about her. She is so humble. _"I just want to have something of my own." She shrugged as if it's not a big deal. Well, it's sort of a big deal for me because I don't really have _something of my own._ I'm dependent so much on my family's wealth.

"You're amazing..." I blurted out. _Shit! _"I mean-"

"Oh, um... thanks?" she chuckled shyly. I can see her blush. It made me smile.

I cleared my throat sensing the awkwardness between us now.

"You like taking pictures. But how come you don't want to take pictures with me? Back in the car and in the ferry. You almost dodge my phone out in the sea." I said.

"Hm, I don't like taking pictures of myself."

"But why? You're shots are pretty."

"I told you before. I only do candid shots. That shows the real beauty of something or someone."

I got my phone out of my purse and went to photos. I slide my fingers until I found what I'm looking for.

"Here. You're pretty at that one." I showed her the picture. It is a picture of her smiling and the Statue of Liberty and the sun setting in the background. It's perfect! Her eyes shimmer as if she doesn't have any problem at all.

"Yeah, that's a good one." She smiled and returned my phone.

"It is a _pretty_ one." I said and she blushed again. I could do this all night.

"Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?"

"Doing that."

"Do what exactly?" I teased her more.

"Flirting with me. It's working. And if you keep on doing that-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" I raised my brow daring her.

With one swift move she gently leaned to the table. Our noses are touching.

"I'll win the deal." She whispered and I felt her breath on my lips.

She pulled back before I can even have time to process what just happened. She stifled a laugh and I glared at her.

"Come on. We still have one last stop." She said after dinner.

"Too much in one night. Eager to get on my pants, Pierce? Too bad I'm letting you in." I smirked when she looked paler than usual.

"Ha! Excuse me?" She shook her head. "I can't believe that all these time you were thinking about that." She returned the smirk.

"Whoa! I'm not!"

"Hm, really? Then let's go."

We went to to St. George Theatre. The Theatre has a classical touch in its interior. There are oversized chandeliers and winding staircases. I sat in awe as Brittany snapped a picture of the theatre and the people in front of us. The lights dimmed and classical songs started to play in the background.

"Some of my co-dancers back then volunteers here." Brittany whispered. I felt her hot breath touched my ears. _Hot! _The wine is definitely having this effect on me now.

I am not really a fan of this but when I saw the performances, they really deserve a standing ovation. There were some stunts wherein some dancers hung in the air and do back flips and aerial dances. The whole show is amazing. I watched Brittany's eyes glow in excitement and contentment.

"This is one hell of a night." I said as we are walking in the parking lot.

"I hope you had fun tonight, Santana." She said in a low voice.

The wind is colder now. Brittany must've sensed me slightly shivering. She stopped walking. Suddenly, I felt warmth surround my body. Brittany's jacket is hanging on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I shyly thanked her. She walked beside me again. Her jacket smells so good - vanilla and coconut. It is so Brittany. "Not just for the jacket... but for tonight. I enjoyed everything we did." I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if it's not really expensive and all..."

"It's alright, Britt. This is the first time I've done everything we did. I don't care whether it's not classy or expensive. I enjoyed every second of it. Especially back in the ferry..." I smiled at her. It's true. This is the first time somebody brought me and made me experience something unusual. Most of the people I've dated before tried to impress me with their expensive tours and gifts.

"Really? You enjoyed it?"

"Yep. Definitely." My feet are starting to ache. We've been walking in the Esplanade enjoying the cool breeze away from the busy night life of New York. Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest bench nearby.

"I know how hard it is to walk with those." She pointed at my shoes and smiled apologetically.

"Britt, I'm fine. Come on."

"Wait. This is the perfect spot."

"What?" I said. She looked at her wristwatch and smiled. "What are you up to, Pierce?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing. Let's just relax for a few more minutes here and talk."

"Oh, okay."

"Scoot back." She instructed me.

"What? Why?"

"Rest your feet on my lap. I'll massage them." She said nonchalantly.

"Are kidding me? We're in the middle of the Escalade. People are passing by."

"So?" she asked.

"I'm wearing a dress."

"Use my jacket to cover your legs. Come on. Don't be such a baby." She laughed at me.

"Fine!" I whined. She gently placed my feet on her lap. She helped me cover my legs and she took off my shoes.

"Your feet are small. They're cute." She chuckled and started massaging my left foot. It feels amazing.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm a short woman!" I playfully slapped her in the arm.

"Yeah, pretty obvious." We both laughed. "Well, this is nice isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad we're no longer fighting like brats." I replied.

"You're the one who's fighting like a brat."

"Hey! I'm not."

"Yes, you are Santana. See? You just won't give up."

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes at her. She then massaged my other foot.

She looked at her wristwatch again.

"It's time." She smiled at me. Just as I was about to ask her, fireworks came bursting out in the sky. It was synchronized with the music accompaniment nearby. Other people stopped walking to admire the view. I'm sure Brittany is taking photos because she stopped massaging my feet.

"It's lovely," She said.

"It is great. They're like dancing with the music. Look!" I pointed to the violet and pink fireworks popping in the air. It was followed by another firework that showered down.

"Yeah, they did a good job. I'm glad you like it." She said.

"Wait! You did this? Britt, you don't have to."

"Well, I wanted this night to be special and memorable."

"Why?"

"Because you are now... my official girl friend." Brittany beamed proudly.

"What?! I didn't agree to the deal."

"But you enjoyed it."

No more lying. I did enjoy it.

"Hm, so? I still didn't agree to the deal. I'm not your girl friend yet." I crossed my arms defensively.

Brittany and I had a wonderful night. We decided to call it a night. We drove peacefully along the streets of New York. But wait! We aren't headed home. We are headed to different direction.

"Britt-" I said, alarmed.

"Hm?"

"This isn't the way home."

"I know. Who said we're going home?" she smiled at me mischievously.

"We aren't?" my jaw practically dropped at the news.

"Nope." She shook her head while driving.

I can't believe this woman. She's full of surprises.

"Look, I know you're tired and everything but I promise this will be our last stop." She glanced at me apologetically.

"Well, are you at least willing to tell me where we're going again?" I'm too tired to be bitchy and argue with her.

"Hm, it's a surprise." There you have it once again.

"Mami will be so worried. We haven't got a chance to tell her where we're going." I looked at her disbelievingly.

"Don't worry. I handled it. She knew." She shrugged.

"She knew?" I startled her. "Wait! She knew all about this? And she hasn't said anything?"

"Yeah, she's cool with it. She knows that you're safe with me Santana. Don't worry." She half smiled at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and leaned further on my seat. I couldn't believe it. They kept me on the dark after all this time.

"We're here. Come on." She brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize that we are parked in front of the Empire.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as she opened the door for me. Yeah, she does that again.

"Let's head inside. The helicopter is waiting." She grabbed my hands and took me to the elevator. There were still a few people inside.

"Wait! I don't want to be locked up in here again." I said while tugging at her.

"Don't worry. We are going on a short ride. I told you, the helicopter is waiting." She winked at me and tightened her grip on my hand. She greeted some of the staffs that we encountered along the way.

"Helicopter? Are you insane? Where the hell are you taking me?" I panicked.

"Hush! Too many questions!" she groaned growing bored of my questions.

"I just wanted to-" Before I can finish my sentence the elevator door opened and we are now at the rooftop. We are welcomed by a man in a pilot suit. He introduced himself as Jacob. He said that he'll be our pilot for tonight. Brittany helped me to climb on the helicopter. No questions asked. I was waiting for her to climb beside me.

"Are you okay in there?" She asked me and all I can do is nod. "Good. We'll be at our destination shortly." She said.

The helicopter gently lifted from the ground. Minutes later I can already see the skyscrapers and buildings shining like stars beneath us. Everything looks so beautiful. The last time I saw this view was when my dad and I took a short trip when I was still a little young.

"Britt?" I looked at her and our intertwined hands.

"Hm?" she's smiling.

"Thank you."

"This isn't over yet." She said.

"But, still... thanks for everything you've done tonight. This is the most unforgettable date." I said shyly.

"Oh, so you finally considered this as a date." She teased me.

"No, I mean... it's just-" I rambled.

"It's okay. I'm glad you are enjoying our date."

"Whatever." I playfully rolled my eyes at her.

None of my dates before can compare to what she's done. I'm glad that she's all in for me. I wonder what this woman can't do.

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Britt." I blurted.

"Thanks. But, I was hoping we can be more than that one day." She looked at me seriously.

"You really want this to work huh?"

"Yes, we only have a few months left San. We'll be married so soon. Can you believe that?"

"Honestly, I'm still a little overwhelmed by that fact until now."

"Yeah, me too. At least we are on the same page about it." She sighed. And we became quiet again. "I'm glad you gave me this chance."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I only have a few friends. I'm glad that I can count you as one."

"Oh, me too." I said shyly and yawned.

"You look tired. I'm really sorry, San." She took me by surprise when she touched my cheek and caressed it.

"Um, i-it's fine." I stuttered.

"Here." She patted her shoulders. "You can lean on me. I'll wake you up when we're there."

"No need for that." I said.

"Come on." She leaned my head towards her shoulders. She wrapped her other hand around me. There was this slight tingle in my stomach when our bodies touched. Butterflies flew and scattered all around my stomach. She's so comfortable. The last thing I remembered is falling asleep wrapped in Brittany's arm.

...

I woke up when I felt myself being lifted. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the sight in front of me. It's Brittany. She's carrying me bridal style. Wait! What? I panicked inside.

"Britt!" I cleared my throat.

"Oh, you're awake. We're here." She whispered to me. I can hear the helicopter not far from us.

"Put me down, Britt." I whispered back. She looked deep into my eyes as she gently placed me down. She wrapped her jacket around me again. I looked around and saw that it's dawn and the sun is rising slowly.

"We're at Hicksville Tiki Hut." She beamed. "California."

"Whoa! Where at California? What the-" I was dumbstruck when I heard it. She is so insane.

"Is there any problem?" She looked shocked and almost apologetic.

I shook my head and smile. "No. Not at all. It's just that... I'm a little surprised that we're in another state."

"Oh. If you don't want to be here I would totally understand. We can go back home if you want to."

"No. It's fine. What is this place exactly?"

"Hm, well..."

We heard someone greeted us.

"Hello. Welcome to Hicksville Tiki Hut. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I have a reservation... Pierce." She told the woman accommodating us.

"Ms. Brittany S. Pierce." She checked on the records. She's smiling at the both of us. "Right this way ma'am." She said giddily. "I'm Charlotte. I'll be accommodating you for the rest of your stay in here." She glanced at us. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Brittany replied.

"Very well. There's almost everything you need inside the trailer. The Tiki Hut is one of our largest trailers here. It's very cozy and fun inside. I'm sure a couple like you guys will enjoy it. You'll have a private place of your own. Tiki Hut guests, however, are not allowed on the Hicksville Trailer Palace property."

"Oh, we're not?" Brittany looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No." Charlotte shook her head. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it here and you will never have to leave this place. Here we are. These are your trailer keys." She gave Brittany the keys.

"Thanks for waiting for us, Charlotte. I know it's a little too early for your shift." Brittany smiled at her.

"No problem. Guests always come first." She winked at me. I got a little uncomfortable. "Do you want me to show you around or do you want to explore the place on your own?" Brittany might have noticed Charlotte's actions.

"No, I think we can take it from here."

"Okay. Well, there are foods stuffed in the fridge and cabinets as you requested. You can always come up to me if you need anything or try to call me instead. This is our number." She gave me her card but Brittany took it. "Well, I'll leave you two here. Enjoy your stay." She smiled at Brittany and gave me another wink. A few minutes later she's gone and Brittany tugged me inside.

"What is this place?" We enter the trailer hut. And I scanned each room immediately.

"We'll be staying here for the next two days. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." I shouted.

"Okay. I'm sure you find the rooms. Which room are you gonna take?" she asked and out of nowhere she's here beside me.

"Jeez! You scared me you creep!" I said holding my chest.

"Oops. Sorry." She shut her eyes. "Do you have your inhaler?"

"What?"

"You know… just in case something happened. We're a little far from anywhere."

"Oh, yeah. I have it in my purse." I shrugged and looked further into the trailer. It's like a combination of the 80's and modern times. There are some arcades, foosball and ping pong for recreational activities. Two bedrooms and other odd looking rooms. Brittany yawned behind me and stretched a bit.

"San, I'm gonna sleep for a while. How about you?"

"Britt, you do realize that we don't have any clothes here right?"

She smiled at me. "Go check the closet in the other room." I went to the other room and opened the closet. It has few clothes inside.

"How did you do it?" I whispered in wonder.

"I'm good at planning." She winked at me. "Good night, Santana."

"It's morning already Britt."

"Oh, right. Good morning." With that she left my room.

I took some clothes and changed into them. It fits perfectly. I went to sit on the bed. It's comfortable. This place is so simple yet so relaxing. This is exactly what we both need. I slowly doze off to sleep again after a few minutes.

…

I woke up to the smell of bacon lingering in the air. I stretched up and slowly stood up. I made my way to the bathroom and fixed myself. I checked the time on my phone. It's half past eleven.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Brittany greeted me as I took a sit in front of the small dining table.

"Morning." I mumbled and let out a yawn.

"Coffee?" she offered.

"Please." I watched her prepare our brunch. "Thanks." I said as she placed the cup in front of me. "What are you making?"

"Hm, sausage bread brunch sandwich and some bacon." She beamed at me.

She set the plates on the table. "Oh, let me help you." I said and was about to stand up but she stopped me.

"It's fine." She set three plates down.

"Why three?" I asked her. I am intrigued. Brittany might have a guest coming.

"My surprise will be here any minute now."

"Wait! Aren't all these…" I motioned to the whole trailer. "your surprises?"

"It's just a part."

"Britt, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Santana."

She placed the food down on the table. She was about to sit when someone knocked on the trailer door.

"Wait here!" she said and run to the door. I looked at her and watched as a man entered the trailer. My jaw dropped when I saw who it is. Brittany hugged him and then they made their way towards me.

"Bash!" I screamed and run towards him. I practically jumped on him.

"Santana!" he hugged me and spins me around.

I laughed as we parted.

"I can't believe it! It's you… it's really you Sebastian Smythe."

"Well, look at you bitch." He chuckled and I playfully glared at him. "I missed you, Santana. Jeez, it's been so long since I have seen you personally. I only see you in papers - The heiress of The Tower. Who would've thought that you're an heiress of such a prestigious company?" he chuckled at himself. "Ha! This bitch is such a pain in the ass, is she?" He pointed at me then looked at Brittany.

She nodded in approval. "Very much." Sebastian and Brittany laughed at me.

"Hey!" I shouted at them and punch Sebastian in his arm.

"Ouch." He dramatically rubbed his arm.

"Hey. Let's take a sit. I'm starving." Brittany walked back to the dining table and we followed suit.

"You are always hungry." Sebastian whined at her. "Watch over your diet, sis!"

Brittany stuffed her mouth with food. She always does that - eat like there's no tomorrow.

"Let her eat, Bash. She barely even eats when she's at work." I told him.

"Hm, you two seem to get along better now. Last time I talk to you, you told me that you and Santana can't stand each other. I wonder what happened between the two of you." Sebastian smirked at Brittany.

"Well, your sister is full of surprises. She works with wonder." I gush proudly.

"Really?" He raised his brow at me. "I'm glad that you're taking your relationship seriously. I'm sure your fiancée-"

"Girl friend." I cut him off.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

I looked at Brittany and she's choking.

"We're starting fresh, Bash. Brittany is my girl friend… for now. We're taking one step at a time."

"But you are already engaged with her."

"So? We didn't do it on purpose. We are forced to be engaged." I explained. "So, we had a deal to start off as friends. Do you get it?"

Sebastian looks a little confused.

"Okay. We had a talk that we should get to know each other before we get married. You know? Like do it the right way. So for now she's my girl friend and we'll see what happens next." I explained further.

"Okay. Okay. I'm still a little confused but I think I get it… somehow."

Brittany blinked a couple of times before she said anything.

"Ha! So you're admitting it?" she smirked at me.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"That you're my girl friend now. Last time I checked you refused on doing the deal." She's smiling goofily. "Well, Sebastian, I'd like you to formally meet _my girl friend, _Santana Marie Lopez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana, _her girl friend._" Sebastian played along with Brittany.

"Oh, you two are dorks!" I shook my head and we burst out laughing.

…

After brunch we spent the whole afternoon exploring the area. There's a mini golf course outside the trailer. Brittany and I played while Sebastian flirted with his boy friend over the phone.

"It's getting hot in here." I said.

"Want to get inside? We can play arcade or ping pong if you want." She offered. I can see her face turning red because of the heat.

"Come on. Let's just watch a movie or something."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

We head inside and ran to the kitchen. Brittany and Bash are talking in the small living room. They are arguing about what movie we'll watch. I shook my head as I look at them. I decided to make us some snacks.

"I want to watch this one!" Brittany said.

"That is so lame, Brittany! Let's just watch this one. Santana and I love it." Bash said.

"Well, then let's just ask her." Brittany said in defeat.

"Santana?" Brittany and Bash said at the same time. I made my way towards them holding some lemonade, fruit salad and chips.

"Blended or When Harry Met Sally?" Brittany beat him to it.

"Hm…" I tapped my chin while thinking. I don't want to be rude to the both of them. "Let's watch both of them. Blended first then When Harry met Sally… okay?"

"What?" Bash asked me exasperatingly.

"Oh come on Bash. It will be fun."

"Whatever."

The three of us sat and watched the movie in the living room. Brittany fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

"She's always like that." Bash said softly.

"Hm, I figured. She's so busy with work. This is the only time I've seen her so relax."

"Yeah, that kid takes life seriously."

"Who wouldn't? You know you're father very much." I said.

"That's why I'm glad that I'm far from them. But I pity Brittany. She deserves better."

"I know. There's more to her than what we can all see." I said.

"Take care of her Santana. Please, don't hurt her."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little offended.

"We both know that you aren't good in handling relationships. Hell, you've never even been in one right?"

I nodded in defeat.

"I'm not saying this because I want you to feel bad about yourself. You are a good person Santana. You just don't see it. You can be as best as you want to be. Let her in, Santana."

"I already did, Bash. With her, it's impossible to keep my walls up. I realized that we're almost the same. She's just good at hiding the pain she's feeling."

"Yeah. She always likes to think that she can handle herself and her emotions well. But she's wrong with that. She's a wreck whenever she's alone."

"I've witnessed some of her outburst."

"You did?" he asked looking so surprised.

"Yeah. I have seen her cry a lot."

"Hm, you must be really important to her. She doesn't let anyone see her vulnerable."

"I told you, Britt and I are so much alike. Maybe she just felt comfortable in letting her guards down with me."

"It's true, Santana. Just remember, avoid doing stupid things. Seeing you today, you're no longer the playgirl Santana you used to be. I can see how mature you are."

"Brittany helped me to change for the better, Bash."

"You are both good for each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so!" He playfully rolled his eyes. "By the way, I'm managing my own couture now. Give me a call if you want me to design your wedding dresses."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about the wedding." I said realizing that it's only a few months away. "You should come back to New York. You'll be a great help in preparing the wedding."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'm a little busy here in California."

"I know. Brittany told me. But, you can't say no to me. I am your best friend. I'm sure you can find a way to go back there."

"Yes, of course. I've missed you. I can't believe you are marrying my sister."

"Yeah, well… we can't believe it too."

Brittany stirred on the couch but she didn't wake up.

"Are you staying for tonight?" I asked since it's already five in the afternoon.

"It depends if you'll cook dinner. I missed your recipes. My mom isn't as good as you, Santana."

"Well, that can be arranged." I smiled at him. He took my hands and squeezed them. I missed Bash so much. He's like the brother I never had aside from Puck of course. I'm glad that Brittany brought him back in my life. I looked at the peacefully sleeping blonde on the couch. I smiled thinking how lucky I am to have her.

…

After dinner, the three of us decided to drink and celebrate. We sat in the porch where there is a small bonfire just a few feet away from the trailer. It is so quiet and peaceful in here.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" Bash asked.

"Yeah, in the afternoon. Santana and I have to work." Brittany answered.

"Oh, I thought you hated your company, Santana? You always love singing." Bash said.

"Well, I can't do anything about it. The Tower needs me." I shrugged and took a long sip from the bottle of beer.

"Right." He nodded his head. "Back to the boring world of business."

I chuckled at him. Brittany seems to be in deep thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Brittany who is sitting in the chair opposite me.

"Don't worry about her. She's that quiet whenever she's drunk." Bash laughed at his sister.

"Hey! What are you saying?" Brittany blushed. Her voice is a little rough than usual. I think she's a little tipsy now that we are on our third bottle.

"See?" Bash looked at me.

I laughed and nodded at him.

"Where will I sleep by the way? Hell, I ain't sleepin' on the couch." He said.

"You stay in my room. I have a large bed. We can fit in there." I offered.

"Hell no!" Brittany blurted. "You can take Santana's room." She looked from Bash to me. "But you are sleeping with me." Brittany pointed at me.

"Oooh, jealous girl friend, eh?" Bash mocked her.

"Britt-" I wanted to refuse her but Bash kept on teasing us.

"Watch out for Santana. She can be a little rough when drunk, sis." Bash said annoyingly.

"We are just sleeping, Bash! No funny business." I said a little defensively.

"Yeah, it's like we haven't done it before. We already slept together… without doing other than sleep." Brittany shrugged and took a final sip.

"Okay… well, then. I better take my beauty rest. It's so nice to see you both." Bash stood up and stretched a bit. He bid us good night and went straight to bed. I can see that he's a little drunk too.

"Do you want to get inside?" I asked Brittany.

"Do you want to?"

"Well, you look sleepy. And you're tipsy." I told her.

"No I'm not!" She defended.

"You are… a little." I chuckled.

"Yeah, right!" she stood up and I catch her just in time when she stumbled back.

"That's what I'm talking about." I rolled my eyes at her. I heard her giggle. "Oh, you think this is funny?" I asked but she giggled again. "Okay. Let's get you to bed." I practically carried her to her room. She's looking at me the entire time.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" she asked. I just shook my head. "Well, you are. And damn hot too. The dress you wore yesterday is perfect. It shows your perfect curve." she blurted out.

I think the alcohol gets the better of her. I can feel myself blushing.

"Britt, can you stop talking?"

"Why? Are you annoyed?" I gently placed her on the bed. Good thing we're on our PJ's already.

"I'm getting there." I think it would be a better idea if I sleep on the couch tonight. I tucked her to bed and bid her good night.

"Santana, where are you going?"

"Britt-" I was about to go out of her room.

She scooted to the left side of the bed to give me some space. She patted the space next to her.

"Come. Sleep." She said sleepily. She pouted when she saw me not moving a bit. I'm hesitating.

"Come on. I don't bite. You know that." I giggled at her.

"Fine." I went to lay beside her.

"Good night, Pierce!" I faced the other side of the bed.

"Good night, San." She mumbled.

I can feel myself smiling in the darkness of the room. I've been replaying all that has happened in the past few days. Tomorrow we'll be returning to our usual lives, it sucks. Time went too fast.

"San?" I was startled by her voice. I thought she's already asleep.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I can't sleep." She said softly. I turned to face her. I was welcomed by the same blue orbs that captivated me.

"Do you want some milk? It'll help you sleep." I offered with a smile. I can see her smiling weakly at me. The moonlight serves our only light.

"No. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she said.

"Nope."

"Oh, okay."

"Come here." I opened my arms and let her scoot closer to me. I don't know what's happening to me but this seems to be natural for the both of us. She rested her head on my shoulder as I stroke her hair.

"When I was in college I had a boy friend. He's name is Artie." Brittany spoke gently. "He's studying medicine. I met him in Harvard when we were on our third year."

"Oh, is he your first?"

"Yeah… and last." She chuckled bitterly. "He's such a funny guy."

"What happened?" there's a slight tingle in my chest.

"Dad learned about us." I watched as her blue eyes turned so cold. Pity is starting to rise in my chest. I know that she doesn't like it when people pity her. We're so much alike.

"He forced you to break up with him." It's more than a statement than a question.

"No." I was taken aback by her answer. "Artie is a crippled man. Dad promised to help him get the most advanced and top-of-the-line prosthetic legs… I thought that he'll decline his offer. I thought he was different but…" she trailed off. I wrapped my arms firmly at her shoulder. I felt her body relax beside me. "When the senior year started he went missing. No goodbye, nothing… he left me after all the things I've told him about me." I felt her tears flowing in my shoulders. I sighed and wiped her tears. Her sobs broke my heart into pieces.

"Hey." I lifted both of us to sit. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed in my chest uncontrollably. All I can do is hold her and let her cry. My jaw clenched as anger rise in me. "They don't deserve your tears, Brittany. Stop. Stop it!" I said as I stroke her back. "Ssshh… stop crying. Brittany!" she suddenly jumped up as I raise my voice at her. "Ah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." I caressed her cheeks and wiped her tears away again. "Look at me." Our eyes locked and I smiled weakly at her. "They don't deserve any of these…" I dried up her face. "Don't dwell on the pain Britt. Forget about them. You're with me now. I know nothing about relationships. I'm a total mess when it comes to things like this. But I can assure you one thing, I'll be here no matter what. I can be your friend, your shoulder to lean on, your support system. I can be anything you want me to be. I like you, Britt. I really, really like you. I like you ever since I laid my eyes on those beautiful orbs of yours."

It made her laugh a little. Her face softened but her eyes are still a bit swollen.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course."

"So, are you serious with this? Our relationship I mean."

"Yes, I'm willing to try."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Good. I've been waiting to hear that from you." She said seriously. She brought my hand to her lips. I was a bit shocked by her action but I don't want to freak her out. I acted as cool as possible even though there are thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "But I mean everything I said."

"Thank you for everything, Santana. I've been nothing but a total burden to you. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Britt, don't say that. You are never a burden to me or to my family. I hate seeing you like that but I'm honored that you let your walls down with me."

"I trust you, San. I don't know but everything with you seems so easy yet so complicated at the same time. Do I even make sense?"

Both of us chuckled.

"Yeah, I got it. You're as complicated as me." I said and she nodded her head.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my girl friend now right?" she asked shyly.

"Yep." I smiled at her.

She smiled widely and whispered, "Wow. It's so nice to hear it from you."

"Dork!" I pinched her nose slightly.

"Hey, don't do that!" She playfully slapped my arm. I laughed at her.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you again."

"No need to thank me." I stood up and went to the mini-fridge inside the room. I grabbed a bottle of water and returned on the bed. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks. My girl friend is the sweetest." She chuckled and winked at me.

"Okay, shut up and just drink that."

"Yes ma'am." She said and took a sip from the bottle. She then placed it on the table beside our bed. I slowly lay down.

"Come here." I open my arms again for her. She gladly lay on my shoulder.

"I can get used to this." She said softly.

"Yeah, me too. It's so fun to be with you. I just wished I've known you a little longer."

"Well, we still have a lot of time to get to know each other. Don't worry." She said and I sighed.

She suddenly looked up to me and her nose grazed on mine. My breath hitched when I realized how close we are. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Um…" I gulped. We are both uncomfortable with the proximity we are in.

"I, uh, we should um… sleep." I said.

"Yeah." She said without even bothering to move a bit.

"Britt?"

"San?"

We looked deep into each other's eyes. I let her pull me into her intoxicating space. I closed my eyes as she gently leaned in. I closed the gap and for the first time in my life I felt my heart pounding with the slight touch of someone else's lips in mine. Brittany has so much effect on me. We kissed longer than we anticipated. Her lips are so soft and gentle. I smiled when we reluctantly pulled apart. I opened my eyes and all I can see is pure adoration and acknowledgement in Brittany's face. How do I get so lucky?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Yours, Proudly So

**Brittany's POV**

It's been two weeks since our little trip to California. I know that we both enjoyed it. Santana has been so distant when we get back here in New York. Or maybe it's just because she's busy with her new work. She came home later than I anticipated. Her mom gets so worried about her too. She's not used to Santana being away from the house for a long time. She works six days a week. Her only rest day is Sunday unlike me I have the whole weekend for myself.

Today is Saturday. Santana will come home any minute now. She usually arrives home at seven or seven thirty. I checked the clock and its only 6:30. I offered to help Maribel cook dinner tonight. She gets too excited about it. She taught me how to make blueberry pie. It's so cool. My mom used to teach me how to cook but I really find recipes confusing. But Maribel made it so simple for me so it helps me to make BB pie. Yep, she also let me name it after me, Brittany's Blueberry pie or BB pie for short. Cool right? She's the coolest mom ever! Well, aside from my mom of course. But I think they can share the number one rank as the coolest moms.

"Brittany, honey, can you please continue to stir this up for me? I need to set the table." Maribel asked me.

"Oh, I can set it for you instead. I don't want to ruin your dish."

"Don't be silly. I'll be quick. I want to set it my way. Ric and Santana will come home any minute now." She said with a smile.

"Okay." She handed me the ladle and I stirred it up. Maribel went out of the kitchen leaving me in charge. Good thing she lowered the heat in the stove. From what I can see I think the dish is almost done. I put on some music so that it's not too boring in here as I continue my task. I sang with the music. At first I was only humming but then the song gets to the chorus and I just lost it.

"Hm, smells nice." I felt a pair of hands in my hips and a cool breeze behind my neck. She placed a gentle kiss at the back of my neck. I immediately turned around with the widest grin I could muster. "I would love to come home to this." She whispered.

"Santana!" I hugged her. It was like a reflex or immediate action when Santana would come home. I miss her. I always miss her in the last couple of days. I just missed hanging out with her I guess.

"Whoa! Too eager to see me, Pierce?" she smirked. She looked around to check if somebody else is in the kitchen. She always does that. I don't get it.

"Why do we have to keep _us_ a secret?" I asked.

"What? Of course not. We're not keeping it as a secret." She shrugged.

"Really? Then why would you always look around whenever I hug you or kiss you? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Britt, let's not talk about this now." I pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine!" I turned around and continue to stir the sauce. We haven't told our parents about us being girl friends. Santana thinks that it's just stupid to let them know because basically we are already engaged. Sebastian is the only one who knows about our arrangement. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. It bothers me. She's too cautious of her actions whenever we're here at the house.

"Britt-" she tried to hug me from behind.

"Not now, Santana." I said sternly.

I was saved when Maribel came back. Santana pulled back as soon as she heard her mom entered the kitchen.

"I think it's already done, Brittany. Thank you." Maribel smiled sweetly at me as she turned off the heat from the stove. I think she didn't notice Santana who is now sitting on one of the stools in the island. She poured the sauce to the pan-fried chicken. When she's done she finally saw Santana.

"Mija, you're back!" She placed the pan on the sink and went to Santana. She hugged her like she hasn't seen her daughter in ages. "Where is your father?"

"He's in his office."

"Did you come home together?" Her mom asked in a hopeful tone.

"I brought my car, mami. But we arrived almost at the same time."

"Hm, that's good." Maribel said. "I'll put this on the table. Why don't you go and get changed first so we can have dinner already?"

"M'kay." Santana mumbled. I just watched their interaction. I sighed. We are alone in the kitchen again. I moved passed Santana to go to the dining area but she stopped me. She pulled me upstairs to her room.

When we arrived at her room, she immediately pinned me on the door. I was taken by surprise.

"I missed you." She said coyly when we parted for air. I couldn't respond to her though. I still feel a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

I just shrugged my shoulders as a response. I walked past her again. I went to her walk in closet and chose some clothes for her. I handed her some shorts and shirt. She changed into them. Her eyes are full of questions.

"Are you done? Let's go. Dinner is ready." I said.

She moved closer to me, "Brittany… please don't be like that."

"Like what?" I snapped at her. "I'm sorry. Just… let's just go. Your mom and dad are probably waiting." I didn't wait for her to respond. I stormed out of her room down to the dining area.

Her parents are talking intimately in the dining area. I cleared my throat a little to make my presence known to them. I took a sit beside Maribel. I just can't sit beside Santana tonight. It would be so hard to pretend that nothing is going on between us.

"Is everything okay, dear?" I haven't noticed that Maribel is talking to me.

"Oh, yeah… I am just not feeling well." I lied.

"Are you sick?" Santana interrupted us. I shook my head and I avoided her gaze.

"You're stressing yourself again with work, honey." Maribel shook her head as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"I'm fine. I'll just take some meds and have an early night." I said. I just don't want to be with Santana in the same room. It's so freaking hard not to touch her or say things to her.

"Okay. Let's eat then so you can rest early." Maribel said. She fixed a plate for me and I almost felt guilty for lying to her.

"Thanks." I said shyly. She just smiled sweetly at me.

I succeeded in avoiding Santana's questioning eyes the entire dinner. I skipped the dessert that I made. I felt a little disappointed but it's okay as long as I don't see her anymore tonight. If she doesn't want to be seen with me then I'll give her what she wants.

I locked myself in my room. I know that she'll come up here any minute now. I can pretend to be asleep. She wouldn't know. Just as expected she knocked on my door. I went to the walk in closet to change on my PJ's. I went straight to bed ignoring her outside. She's still there.

"Britt, let me in. Are you okay in there? I know you can hear me." She said. I think she's getting pissed that I won't let her in. "Brittany, open this damn door." She pounded again on my door. I plugged my earbuds in my ears and play some music. This will be a long night. It's still early. It's just half past eight. I willed myself to sleep though. I closed my eyes and let the music lull me to sleep. I can't hear her anymore. I think she gave up. I sighed and leaned further into my bed.

A few minutes later I felt the left side of the bed dipped. I was startled and jumped out of bed. It was Santana.

"What the-" I stopped myself from saying harsh words. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

She jiggled the keys in her hands. _Right! _The master keys.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" she asked me with calm voice. "Are you really sick?"

"Leave me alone." I huffed on the desk chair. I put the volume of the music up. How can she not know what is wrong? She just pushed the subject away a while ago. I couldn't believe this woman.

She grabbed my phone and disconnected the earbuds from it. I sighed dejectedly.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked me again.

"No! You don't get to ask me that." I stood up and held one finger to shut her. "What is wrong with you?" I pointed at her. "I don't get it Santana! Why do we still have to keep it a secret? It's not like it isn't obvious or something. They clearly have an idea of what is happening!" I didn't mean to yell at her but I couldn't control my voice now. I'm frustrated.

"Don't you get it, Brittany? If they learned about us they'll speed up the wedding. Are you ready for it? Because I'm clearly not!" She snapped back at me.

"Wow. You did not just say that. So you don't want to get married to me?" I blurted out fiercely.

"It's not what I meant." She looked guilty.

"No, that's exactly what you meant! If you don't want the fucking wedding, then let's just call it off!" I shouted the last part. She stumbled back a little.

She rubbed both of her hands on her face.

"Do you want that?" she asked me.

I didn't answer. I looked down.

"Brittany, I just want us to spend more time together before we actually get married. I still want to know more about you. You know that once a Lopez agreed to something there's no backing out." She tried to explain as calm as possible. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for being selfish. I just want to protect our relationship. Aside from our families, you know that the Press people are waiting to get a big scoop out of us. This is the only thing that we can really call as _ours._"

She opened her eyes and met mine. I understand her reasons now. All the doubts and insecurities vanished. I felt guilty for our slight misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry. I'm the selfish one, San." I walked closer to her and I cupped her cheek. I couldn't stay away from this woman anymore. "I'm just so proud to call you mine. I didn't think about the risks. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Britt-Britt. Believe it or not, I'm really proud of what we have. We just couldn't risk it."

"I know." I nudged my nose against hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Stop apologizing." She said and pecked my lips.

I smiled knowing that we're okay again.

"Mami told me that you baked the pie." She whispered. She's looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah. It's basically her. She just told me what to do. She's a great teacher." I said shyly.

"Well, it's so delicious. It's my new favorite." She led me towards the bed. We climbed up and I rested my head on her shoulder as she strokes my hair. "You should make that every day."

"Then you'll get used to it. It will be a normal pie for you." I said and closed my eyes. She helps me relax.

"No, it will not. It is special because you made it." She pecked my nose and I scrunched it.

"How's work?" I asked.

"It's okay. A little busy. I just did some adjustments on the marketing strategies. I can't believe my team. They are just too lazy. I forgot to tell dad that I want a new team."

"Santana…" I gave her a warning look.

"Britt, I am the only one who is thinking in there. They just sat all day long." Santana whined. I find it so cute when she does that.

"Then talk to them instead. Encourage them. Just give it some more time, San."

"Fine! You're always like that." She pouted.

"Like what?"

"Optimistic." She said.

"Hm, I was born that way. Besides, it's good to think that way than to dwell in negativity. It helps me relieve stress." I explained.

"How about you? How's work?"

"It's fine. Same old, same old." I sighed. "I didn't do much today. It was a bit dragging back there. I can't wait to go home and see you."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I feel it too. A minute without you feel like years."

I really like this side of Santana. No pretending. No lying. No doubt. No holding back. Just her.

"Yeah, I just wish we could spend more time together. But, I really want you to work so it's okay. I'm glad that I have your full Sunday."

"Hm, speaking of that… what do you want to do tomorrow? It's Sunday." She asked. I honestly don't know what to say.

"Well, we could just have a lazy Sunday in your room. Watch movie or anything." I said.

"Or we can go out. Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" she asked coyly.

"Really?" I sat up and looked at her. I hope she doesn't chicken out.

"Um, yeah. I mean if you want to. But if you prefer to stay here it's fine."

"No! I'd love to go on another date with you." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay then. Date it is." She smiled.

I'm so excited for tomorrow. Santana finally asked me out on a date!

...

**Santana's POV**

I woke up early today and went to the gym. I have to plan out this day. I am so dead. I don't even know what to do on a date with Brittany. The date she gave me is unbeatable. I just wish I could make our date as special as that. Maybe we should just have a lazy Sunday after all. As I do some push-ups my mind is still battling on some ideas and places to go. _Paris? No. We can't roam around Paris in just one day. We still have work tomorrow. How about Hawaii? I haven't seen her in just a bikini yet. Tempting but no! I couldn't show up in the office looking like a tomato. We couldn't get out of New York. _I checked the time on the digital clock hanging in the gym. It's a little after seven. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water in the fridge. Should I start breakfast? But mami likes to do it herself but I'm starving.

Wait! That's it!

I immediately grabbed my phone and called some dear friend.

"Hey."

"Santana! It's been a long time. What's up?"

"Fed, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh, anything for you, dear." Fed said enthusiastically.

"I need a private cooking demo for two in your kitchen. Are you available today?"

"Oh." He sounded a bit surprised. There's some mumbling in the background. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Sorry about that. What time are you going here? I just cancelled today's classes."

"Wow, really? Well, um… how about after lunch? I want you to plan something easy for my girl friend."

"Hm, Girl friend? I thought-"he stopped and sighed. "Okay, brilliant. I'll see you after lunch. I missed you by the way, darling."

"I missed you too, Fed. I'll see you later. Thank you so much. Don't worry about the payment. I'll double it."

"Oh, no need for that hon. It'll be my pleasure to see you again. Bye bye."

"Thanks, Fed. Bye."

I ended the call and empty the bottle of water I was holding.

"Who was that?" I was startled with the sound of her voice.

I turned around to see her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some friend."

She raised her brow at me, "Friend huh?"

"Yeah, do you want to make some breakfast?" I asked.

She sighed. "You know that I can't cook, San." She whined. I bit my lip. She looks so cute.

Before I could say something my mom entered the kitchen and greeted us. She literary kicked us out of the kitchen. I told you. The woman likes to cook every time!

...

After breakfast Brittany and I hang out for a little while. We went back to my room. We're on the bed. She's lying on her stomach while typing something on her laptop. I sat beside her and leaned my back on the headboard of my bed while watching or _pretending _to watch the TV. The silence between is eating me already.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What's that?" I asked her again. "I thought no work stuffs when we're together?"

That caught her attention. She immediately sat up and faced me.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... I forgot to send my report on my dad and-"

"It's fine." I frowned. I diverted my attention back on the TV.

"San..." She closed the laptop and pushed it on the other side of the bed. She crawled back to me. "Santana..." she playfully bumped my arm. She sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I promise no more work."

"No, it's okay. It's fine. Go on. I'll just work on my presentation due on Tuesday." I stood up to get my laptop but she pulled me back in bed.

"Where are you going? Santana, please... I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again." She pleaded and kissed my cheek. She enveloped me to her embrace. We're both sitting on the bed facing the balcony. She rested her chin on my left shoulder.

"Britt, we talked about this. You're the one who told me that work should never get in the way of us. If we're together, work will be set aside. I know that it's important. But you should know your priorities. If it's me, it's me. And if not then it is okay, just tell me."

"I know. I know. Let me make it up to you, okay?" she whispered. I slump my shoulders.

"I don't want that, Britt." _I am afraid that we'll be like our fathers. I don't want us to be like them in the future who always make up for their absence or mistake or for just being insensitive. _

"Work will not get in the way of us. I know my priorities, San."

"Really? Do you?" I looked at her sideways. Our lips almost touched when I turned to her. When I looked at her eyes she looked to a different way. "I figured." I stood up.

She brought hands to her lips. She's biting her fingernails again. It's one of the things she does when she's thinking.

"Don't worry. I understand, Britt. I know how much you value your work. I just hope that you won't let your work control you so much."

"Come here." She motioned for me to sit down with her again. She opened her arms and I couldn't help but to melt in her embrace. She kissed me on the temple. "I will not become my father, Santana. I know you're afraid that it will happen. But it will not. I won't let it happen. We won't let it happen."

"I do hope so." I shrugged. She started massaging my shoulders. I instantly relaxed.

She brought her lips to my neck and all my senses went crazy. She placed soft wet kisses to my neck down to my shoulder.

"So, what are we doing today?" She whispered and continued attacking my neck.

"Uh... you're not the only one who can make surprises, Brittany." It's so hard not to elicit a moan from what she's doing. But I really tried my best not to moan and to breathe normally.

"Hm, really?" she said challengingly.

"Yep. So why don't you get ready now?" I grabbed both of her hands from my shoulders and kissed each of them. "I'll see you at lunch." I pushed her out of the bed.

"Hey, it's still early." She whined.

"I know. But I still need to find something to wear in my closet." I said remembering the last time she took me out on a date. It took me so long to figure out what to wear.

"Oooh, allow me to dress you up!"

"Hm, some other time, Britt-Britt. You still have to find something nice and comfy to wear."

"I have lots of those." She beamed at me. "Okay. Here's the deal. I'll just lend you some of my clothes so you don't need to rummage your closet anymore."

I just looked at her questioningly.

"I just wanted to hang out with you more, Santana. I've missed you, okay?"

"Aww. I missed you too, Britt." I walked closer to her and held her hands. "I'm sorry I am not home most of the time. But, I already told my father that I want my weekend offs. I don't want to work on Saturday and Sunday. They're our days."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa! Really? Really? That's so awesome!"

She picked me up from the ground and twirled.

"Brittany, stop!" I chuckled at her. "Okay. Put me down."

She gently put me down and hugged me.

"Thanks for doing that Santana."

"Of course. Anything for you, Britt."

She pulled back and she rested her forehead in mine.

"I'm sorry about what happened a while ago." She apologized again while looking deep into my eyes.

"It's okay. Stop saying sorry." I smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back. She then looked at my lips and licked her lips. She looked into my eyes again and back to my lips. She smiled and bit her lower lip showing a bit of her teeth. I can feel her breath on my lips. She moved forward and nudged her nose against mine. She closed her eyes and I closed mine as well. We met halfway. Our lips touched and it sends tingles all over my body. I felt her smile through the kiss. She grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I placed my hands on her shoulders. She pulled back after a few minutes of our make out session. I, on the other hand, am too reluctant to oblige.

"San-" she said while panting.

"What?" I draw her back to kiss me. But she didn't.

"I need to um... find you some clothes." With that she immediately ran out of my room.

I was dumbfounded by her action. _Such a tease! _I let my body to fall on the bed and I sighed.

...

We are now in the car headed to Chef Fed's kitchen. Brittany is still totally oblivious about what's about to happen. She's talking the entire drive there. We are now blocks away from Fed. I updated him that we're close. He said that everything's ready.

**Brittany's POV**

I don't know where we are headed. Santana wouldn't even give me hints just like what I did on our first date. I gave up after several failures. I leaned back on the car seat and stared outside the window.

"Hey." She tried to get my attention. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just don't know where we're going. You won't even tell me."

She grabbed my chin and I turned to look at her. She slowed down the car.

"Because it's a surprise, baby."

Both of us were surprised with what she just said.

"I-I mean-"

"What did you just said?" I asked, mouth still hanging agape.

She looked forward again. I saw her hands tighten around the steering wheel. Her jaw clenched and I saw a hint of red in her cheeks.

"I said that it's a surprise so I won't tell you about it. Besides, we're almost there." She said looking so flushed.

A smile crept in my face. Santana looked so lovely when she's all shy and embarrassed.

"What did you just call me?" I tried teasing her.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. She shook her head and sighed.

"Hey," I touched her hand. It automatically sent heat on my cheeks. She has that kind of effect on me. "it's okay. You can call me that."

She looked a bit surprised but her eyes never left the road.

"Really?" she almost whispered.

"Of course. I like it. _Baby." _I tried testing it and it sounds so perfect. It doesn't sound awkward at all.

"Oh, good." She let out a nervous sigh. I think it's a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. You can call me whatever you want. I like it when you call me by nickname or other names of endearment. It somehow justifies what we have." I smiled a bit wider when she looked at me. She took my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks."

"It's fine. Why so shy about it?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Nothing."

"It's not like you haven't used it before, right?" I said nonchalantly. She didn't reply though. She kept silent. My jaw dropped suddenly. "Wait. Are you... I mean, like... oh!" I can't really form coherent thoughts to say.

"Yeah." She said defeated. I tried to hold back the laughter.

"Seriously?" I raised my brow at her. "Not even with your previous partners?"

She just nodded to confirm it.

"Oh."

"Look Britt, I don't _usually_ call them anything aside from their names. It's just so lame and it doesn't suit them." Santana brought her hands to comb her hair. She looked frustrated. "You can now laugh." She glared at me and frowned. I just smiled at her and bit my lip.

"But what about me? You called me baby."

"Yes." She stopped the car. "I don't know but everything with you seems and feels so different. You are different from the others. There's no lame thing when I'm with you. Shit! It just sounded so lame!" She brought her hands to cover her face. This time I laughed, not with the _lameness _she's referring to but with her new side she's allowing me to see.

"How do I get so lucky?" I smiled lovingly at her. I grabbed her hands and forced her to look at me. "You have every right to feel that, San. And like I said, you can call me anything you want. I'm yours, proudly so."

I caught her attention with that. She smiled warmly at me. I leaned on the center console to peck her lips but she has other plans though. Before I can pull back, she grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. It turned to another hot make out session! Thank God for the tinted windows. After a few minutes she reluctantly pulled away.

"Well..." she said while panting.

"Hm?"

"You're mine. And I'm yours. It's simple as that." She said and pecked my lips again before fixing herself.

"It sounds more perfect when it comes from you, _my_ Santana."

She winked at me and bit her lip shyly.

"We're here, _baby._" She said.

I immediately looked outside.

"Where are we?"

"We're still in New York, don't worry." She chuckled at me and went out of the car.

She ran towards my side and opened the door for me. She offered her hand and helped me out. She pressed her lips on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I teased her.

"What? Can't I just be gentle with _my_ girlfriend? It's a date after all. _Our date._"

I swear she just made my heart melt. She really knows how to make a girl fall in love. Wait! What am I thinking? Calm down. Breathe, Britt. Breathe.

She pointed on a sign board when we are both on the sidewalk.

"_Sex on the Table..._" I read. I felt myself blush. She laughed at me. "What is this place?"

"Hm, come on. Let's find out."

She tugged me and we both stepped inside the place. We are welcomed by a short man with blonde hair. He assisted us when Santana told him that we have a reservation. I immediately wrapped my arms around Santana's shoulder when I saw him checking my girlfriend out. He led us to a modern and spacious kitchen. It is spotless and smells great inside.

"He'll be here shortly." The short man said. "Please wait here. Take your seat and make yourselves comfortable. I'm Adam. If you need anything I'll be right outside this room." He nodded his head and went out.

Santana and I went to sit in the stools under the island. I helped her to sit first. I intertwined our fingers when we are seated beside each other.

"Have you heard about this place before?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "But it's my first time in here."

"Good. Brace yourself for the awesome experience you're about to do." She smirked at me playfully.

"Oh, enough of the bragging, Lopez!" A man wearing a blue polo shirt entered the kitchen. He looks good and fit. He has light brown hair and he wears glasses. Santana stood up and hugged the man in front of us.

"Fed! Thank you for taking us in such short notice." Santana said when they pulled apart.

"Anything for you, Santana. I've missed you. How are you?" he smiled at her. Not in a creepy way like the other chefs and stuffs we met in here.

"I'm good. I hope you're good as well."

"More than you could ever imagine." He said and turned to look at me.

"Fed, this is my girl friend, Brittany." Santana introduced me.

"Oh!" He looked taken aback and confused.

"Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Brittany Pierce." I offered my hand. He stood for a while, still a bit puzzled. His smile returned and instead of shaking my hand he grab it and kissed the back of my hand.

"It's a pleasure of mine to meet such a goddess." He said.

"Fed, she's taken already. Don't be such an ass in front of me. That's _my_ girl your holding, don't forget it." Santana's joking but I can sense the sincerity when she looked at me.

"Of course. I know that, Santana." Fed frowned a little but he smiled at me again. "I'm Fed, or Chef Fed as the other's call me. I own a restaurant and I also offer cooking classes."

"Let me correct him, Britt. He owns _several_ restaurants here and abroad. He is a renowned Chef. So we can trust him." She winked at me. "I met him a few years ago."

"Santana funded some of my restaurants back then when I was still struggling."

"Nope. It's all you, Fed."

_Humble! _Fed mouthed while facing me. He rolled his eyes and move around the kitchen. I chuckled at their interaction.

"Wine?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He handed us glasses of wine and we took a sip. It was a familiar wine but I don't know what it's called.

"Shall we start?" he asked and we both nodded. He gave us aprons and Santana helped me put mine. She stole a quick kiss from me which didn't go unnoticed by Chef Fed.

We stood beside Chef Fed the entire time. I can't believe it. Everything that he has in his kitchen is incorporated with sex. I thought that the mere fact that his restaurant is called _Sex in the Table _would gross me out but I was wrong. There is so much justice and passion in his lecture. I enjoyed the whole lesson and cooking demo. He gave _us_ a few hints on how to make your partner so turned on with just a dish. The man is incredible - seductive and funny.

Santana guided me while I chopped the onions. I felt a bit embarrassed for not knowing how to cook. She rested her chin on my shoulders while her arms touched with mine. She placed her hands on top of mine while repeating the action of chopping and slicing the rest of the ingredients.

Chef Fed respected us. He smiled comfortably at us while he instructed us what to do next. They are both so patient with me.

"I find recipes confusing. Even making pancakes. That's so simple yet I don't know how to do it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, don't be. There are simple ways to do anything you want. One step at a time, Brittany." Chef Fed told me. "I guarantee you, you'll never be confused with recipes again after our class."

"Thanks, Chef."

"Call me Fed please."

"Okay, Fed."

"So what do we do next?" Santana asked.

"We shred the chocolates." Fed said and Santana nodded her head. She looked so good with what she's doing. I just watched her adoringly. "Chocolates are good. It promotes feeling of being excited, attractive and euphoric." He stated with a sensual tone. "Now, we'll be making Choco Tiramisu Cake."

"Hm, sounds good." I said.

"It doesn't only sound good, it tastes good as well." He said and handed me a bowl with a coffee mixture. "Now dip the biscuits in there one by one. Place it here in the cake pan." I nodded my head and he went to the other side of the island checking the salmon we're cooking.

See? It's all related to sex without being too obvious about it. The cooking class ended soon but we finished a three course meal. Chef Fed placed the dishes into takeout boxes as Santana requested.

"Thank you so much for having us, Fed." I said while he holds my hand with both of his.

"Again, the pleasure is all mine. If it weren't because of you I would never see that woman again."

He nodded to Santana who is on the kitchen counter gathering the boxes. She then walked towards us.

"Hands Fed." She glared at our joined hands.

"Santana, I'm just saying my good bye to your lovely girlfriend." Fed said and he smiled at me.

"Well, thank you for today. It is fun as always, Fed." Santana said and Fed hugged her.

"No problem. You can always visit me here. Both of you. I'll miss you guys." He nodded to both of us. I beamed at him and nodded back.

"Same here, Fed." Santana said.

"I had a great time with you two."

"Thanks again, Fed. I can't believe I just cooked a dish on my own today."

"I told you. Recipes aren't confusing. It's simple if you just follow what you have to do." Fed said.

"We'll go ahead. Thank you so much." Santana said and with one final wave we went out of Sex in the Table.

"Woooooh! What a day!" I said while helping Santana to carry the boxes of food.

"Are you tired? Did you enjoy?"

"I'm not tired. Enjoy? That would be an understatement. Thanks for bringing me here, Santana."

"No problem, Britt. I aim to please." She winked at me.

"Did you just quote Grey?" I chuckled at her.

"Tsk! I knew it. You've read it too!" She said and laughed. I felt myself blush a little.

"Who wouldn't? It's the _talk of the town _back then_._" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah. It is. I got hooked up in the story. Finished the trilogy in just three days."

"What? In _just_ three days? Whoa! Such a perv, Lopez!"

"Ha! Says the girl who also _enjoyed_ it!" She teased me back. We made it to her car and we continued to tease each other.

"Well, aren't they Fifty Shades more fucked up? I thought it was just all infatuation at first. The guy is creepy!" I said while Santana's eyes diverted from the road to me.

"Indeed, Christian Grey is creepy and mysterious at first. But I am certain that they shared such a love-hate connection on the very first time they met so it's not infatuation at all."

"Whoa! Where is Santana Lopez? What did you do to her?" I joked.

"Shut up, Pierce!" she chuckled.

"When did you get all too mushy?"

"Oh, since I met the one and the only Brittany Pierce who has the dorkiest attitude in the whole universe!"

"Hm, well. You love it!"

"I do." She laughed. But I stopped laughing with her when I realized what I just said. Santana might have sensed the awkwardness because she stopped laughing too. She cleared her throat and focused on driving. After a while I broke the silence.

"We aren't headed home."

"Yeah, I just thought maybe you'd like a different view for tonight." She said.

"Hm, sounds better."

After a few minutes we stopped just outside the Fort Tyron Park. I automatically smiled knowing that we'll spend the rest of our hours left here. She went out of the car and opened the door for me again. She grabbed the boxes out of the car and walked beside me. We roamed around the park and we found the perfect bench.

Good thing that there aren't much people today. We sat in comfortable silence as we watch the sun slowly go down. Santana hummed a song that I recognize.

"I took my love, I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around." She has a great raspy voice. I didn't know she could sing this well. This is the first time I heard her sing. "And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills. 'Til the landslide brought it down." I took her hands and squeeze them gently. It's some sort of an encouragement. I'm really glad that she's singing for me. Only for me. "Oh, mirror in the sky. What is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?"

In the middle of the song I decided to join her sing.

"Well, I've been afraid of changin'. 'Cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder. Even children get older. And I'm getting older too, and I'm getting older too. Oh, take my love, take it down."

I let her finish the song. When she finished I whispered, "Thank you for today, Santana."

She leaned in forward and I met her halfway. I kissed her gently. I tried to convey everything I felt for her in that kiss. We reluctantly pulled apart.

"Thank you, Britt. Thank _you_ for everything."

She sighed contentedly. A few minutes later we decided to eat the food we brought out of Fed's kitchen. Of course they all tasted great.

"Can you sing for me again, Santana? This is the first time I've ever heard you sing. You have a great voice. I'm so lucky."

"Well, you are as good as me. Thanks for singing with me."

I leaned in again for another kiss. I felt her smile through the kiss. She looked deep into my eyes when we parted again. Deep brown eyes bore into blue ones.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Hm, anything you're comfortable with." I said.

"M'kay." She scrunched her brows while thinking. She cleared her throat and start.

"I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face. I get the tingles and in a silly place." I hold her hand and intertwined our fingers together. She kissed my cheek before she continued. "It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know. You make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time. Wherever you go."

She sighed and I rested my head on her shoulders.

"The sun is setting." She stated.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm glad you're here with me to witness it. I'm tired of watching it alone." She whispered back.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm watching it with you. I'm not going anywhere, _baby._ I'm here to stay." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

There was a long comfortable silence. The sun set already. Street lights surrounded us and people's faded voices in the background were heard. Santana let out a long sigh.

"Give me some more time before I tell the world that you're mine and I'm yours." Santana said plainly. I was about to sit up straight but she tightened her hold on me. I settled back in her arms. She rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

"Take all the time you need. There's no rush, Santana."

"I know. And thank you."

"I can't wait to shout to the whole world you're already mine. Like a hundred percent mine." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. We settled to another passionate kiss ignoring the possibility of the paparazzi's or cameras nearby. In that moment, we just don't care about anybody else. We're just too busy relishing our own relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. This is an advance Christmas gift to you.<strong>

_Am I too fast with the story? Or should I fast forward to the "I do's"? Should I make them say their "Iloveyou's" first or what? Well, I hoped you enjoy this! Sorry for the grammar, spelling, etc. I'd love to read your response._

**_Advance Merry Christmas to y'all. Happy holidays! -xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7: Announcement

A little shout out for those people who took their time leaving a review with the last chapter.

**DegrassiloverRe**, **taciiamayy, StephaniieC, sidspa, caitie. , guests 1,2 and 3, Allic54:** Your responses got me motivated. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciated them.

Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! And...

HAPPY NEW YEAR to you and your families! -xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

_Jog_. _Jog_. _Jog_. I'm panting like a dog now. I missed this gym so much. These past few weeks have been very busy. With all the dates, work and spending time with _my _Britt-Britt it's been impossible for me to visit this. So here I am, jogging and sweating like a pig in the treadmill. I think Brittany is still sleeping. We go to work almost at the same time and it has been our routine wherein she wakes me up every morning. I looked at the time and there is still more than an hour to spare. I slowed the treadmill until the burning in my legs somehow subsides. Since there's still more time I decided to use the Pull Up bar and do the hanging L raises.

"Here we go, baby." I sighed and gently lift my legs.

I lost count as I let myself get lost to the beats from my ear buds. I closed my eyes to feel the burning sensation in my almost trembling arms and lower abs. After a few more lifts I let go of the bar.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." I stretched out and do some push ups. I stopped to change the song playing on my iPod when I saw someone leaning sideways by the door.

"Jeez!" I breathe out as I saw Brittany frowning at me. "You scared me, B!" I took off the ear buds and wrapped it around the iPod.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Whoa!" I stood up and wiped the trickle of sweat trailing down my chin. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I chuckled.

"Not funny, _S_!"

"What? What did I do now?" I asked, suddenly perplexed as to why she's so grumpy with me.

"How long have you been here? Your look is telling me that you've been here for a while."

"Yeah, I woke up early today." I shrugged and made my way towards her. She's still wearing her PJ's.

"You're working out too hard!" she snapped at me. "Did you forget about your asthma?"

_Hm, that's why. _"No biggie, Britt. Don't yell at me this early."

"No biggie? Wow! Said the girl who passed out last week at the park." She crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"Well, it didn't stop me before and it will not stop me now." I whispered to myself.

She rolled her eyes at me, clearly she heard what I just said. She snatched the iPod from me and walked passed me towards the small dance studio.

"Fine. Do what you want. I'll just tell your parents about it. Let's see what they can do about your stubbornness, duchess."

"Britt! Can we just drop it?"

She placed the iPod and the booming sound filled the room.

"Britt!" I shouted through the music. Her back is facing me. I sighed. She's swaying and bobbing her head finding the right beat before she makes a dance routine. I stood there watching her every move. I'm once again at loss for words. Her effect is just too much to handle. I just stood the whole time watching her pull up complicated stunts and flips. She caught me off guard when she swayed flawlessly and split at the end of the song.

"Would you look at that?" I blurted out. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Britt, can we talk now... please?"

"I thought we'll drop it?" she smirked as another song started.

I sighed in defeat. I know I can't stop her from dancing. Instead of forcing her to talk I let her get lost in dancing. I love watching her dance anyway so it's a _win-win. _The song came to an end after a good three minutes.

"Aaah!" I screamed in pain as I clutched my chest.

"Shit!" I heard her mutter. She sprinted towards me. "What? What's the matter? San?"

"Gotcha!" I grabbed her by the waist and pecked her lips.

"What the-" she slapped my arm. "Not funny, Santana! I thought something happened to you."

"Sorry." I chuckled a little. "At least I got your attention now. Can we talk now, pretty please?"

"Fine. Fine. Kitchen. Now!" She said sternly and we made our way to the kitchen.

She made me sit by the stool while she grabbed some things from the fridge. She made us some smoothie and sat beside me.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she bluntly asked.

"What? No! Of course not." I shook my head vehemently.

"Then why are you doing all those things back there? Treadmill, push-ups, really?" she frowned.

"Britt, it's nothing. I haven't been there in a while. And I can feel the fats in my hips. Abs slowly fading. Can't afford it, babe." I pointed to my stomach and drink the smoothie.

"So you'll just wait for another attack? Is that what you want?" she mockingly asked again.

"Britt, I'm not doing this to push myself to the limit. I want to keep my body fit. You don't like a fat Santana, do you?" I raised my brows at her.

"Actually," she pushed herself off of the island and stood beside me. "I'd prefer a fat Santana than a no Santana." I can feel the sincerity in her voice.

"Babe, please don't think like that. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Santana, I just want you to take it easy. The gym is not going anywhere. You can do it again tomorrow. But please be careful. I've been watching you the just after you ran in the treadmill. I'm waiting for you to finish off your workout but you just kept on doing those exercises."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Come here." I took her hands in both mine and tugged her closer to me. "From now on I will take it easy. I promise." I pecked her lips again.

"Okay. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, B."

"I'd like to go with you whenever you'll workout. Not that I don't trust you... I just don't want you to be alone. If anything happens again... I want to be there."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Workout buddy? Why not?" _As long as I get to stare at you all the time._

I gave her hands a little squeeze. My mom entered the kitchen and Brittany gently pulled her hands away from me.

"Good morning." My mom greeted no one in particular as she head towards the coffee maker then the fridge.

"Good morning, Mrs. L." Brittany beamed at her.

"Mornin' mami." I mumbled and drank the remaining smoothie.

"What's up with you two waking up so early?"

"Britt and I just went to the gym." Before I can even realize that I just called Brittany by nickname my mom gave me a quizzical look. I stood up and made my way out hastily.

"Be up in my room to get ready for work. Laters."

...

I drove Brittany to work since her car stopped working again. We pulled out just right outside The Empire.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What?"

"My parents are coming in for dinner tonight." She said.

"Oh. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Hm, I don't know."

"It's about the wedding again, isn't it?"

"I think so..."

"So um... can I still pick you up later?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"Of course I won't. I will miss you, Britt. Come now and give me a kiss." I said as she leaned in the center console to give me a lingering kiss.

We exchanged a few messages before we start doing our tasks for the day.

...

"Britt, I'm here at the parking already." I said over the phone while waiting for her. My other hand holds a bouquet of lilies which I know she likes.

_"Okay. I'm almost there. Third floor..." _she sighed while I heard some shuffling in the background. _"Second... almost there, San." _

I chuckled. She's so cute when she's impatient. "It's okay, Britt. I'd still be here waiting."

_"Okay. Okay. Ground floor now. See you in a few."_

With that I dropped my phone and fixed my hair on the rare view mirror before stepping out of my McLaren 650s. I leaned over the door while waiting. After a few minutes I can hear the tapping of her heels. I turned around just in time to catch her lips.

"Mhm... tastes so good, Ms. Pierce." I winked as we parted. "For you..." I offered the lilies in my hands. I mentally pat myself on the back when I saw her surprised and pleased expression.

"Wow... they're beautiful. When did you-"

"I left work a little early and picked them up for you. Do you like them?"

"I like everything that comes from you. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Ready to head home?"

She nodded her head and I opened the door for her and I ran towards the driver's seat right away. She turned on the radio and lessens the volume so we could still hear each other.

"How's work, San?" she asked then leaned closer to me.

"Good. How's yours?"

"Better. My dad was pleased with my presentation. Thanks for the help, babe."

"Hm, told ya. But it's all on you, B. No need to thank me."

"I'm so grateful I have you though." I am granted with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled but my gaze not leaving the road.

"Britt, can you open up the compartment in front of you?"

"Hm, okay." She nodded her head and opened the compartment. Her expression was once again something I wasn't expecting for. She immediately enveloped me into a bone crushing hug which caused me to pull over. Good thing we're not in the high way.

"San..." she whispered and got the small rectangular box that has her name on written on top. "What's this?"

"Open it." I nodded.

She gently opened the box and the white gold bracelet sparkled. "Wow." She breathlessly said.

"Let me put it on you." I said as she lifted the bracelet out of the box and gave it to me.

"It has charms." She said while I locked the bracelet on her left wrist.

"Yeah. This one..." I smiled pointing to the first charm.

"Is that a camera?"

"Yes, it is. I picked it out to remind you the first time we met. Then, there's also a mug that represents your cafe."

"It's very symbolic." She giggled.

"Mhm. Sure it does." I pointed to the next one which is the house. "I'm sure you know what it means. It's where I came to know the awesomeness of Brittany S. Pierce."

We both laughed.

"Oooh! Oooh! I remember this! This is the ferry we went on our first date!" she beamed proudly.

"Damn right. There's still some space in that though. We can fill it up little by little." I explained.

"Yeah, there's still too much time." She looked at me adoringly. "Thank you, San." She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and started driving again.

We are now a few blocks away from home when I suddenly remembered something.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you." I said while driving slowly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm telling both of our parents about us. I'm ready, Britt. I can't pretend that there's nothing going on between us." I stopped the car and looked at her. She looked deep into my eyes. "I know that I've told you I'm not ready to share that information yet. But I think it's time. Besides, the wedding is just less than three months away."

"Whoa! Are you serious? Not that I don't like it... but... just. Wow! Really? You'd do it?"

"I'd do it for you... for us. I'd do anything and everything for you, Brittany."

"Thank you so much, baby. You don't know how happy you made me. Wow! I can't wait... let's go! Let's go! Drive faster!"

"Okay, okay! Chill, babe."

...

Dinner went great. We are now all seated at the family room. Coffees in our hands as our parents continued chatting. Brittany and I seated opposite each other. She nodded at me. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat. Their voices stopped and they all looked at me.

"I... we... um... I have an announcement to make." I took a deep breath and stood up. I cleared up my throat once more and made my way towards the back of the couch where Brittany is seated. "Brittany and I... we're girl friends now." There was complete silence in the room. I looked at my dad who has utter awe in his face. "I know that we're engaged but since we don't really know each other yet we decided to take things slow. We'd like to do it the right way..."

"So here we are. Santana's been my girl friend for almost a month now." Brittany supported me.

"Finally!" my mom exclaimed as Brittany's mom squealed in excitement.

"Hm, I'm glad you're taking things slow." My dad said.

"Thanks, sir." I nodded in his direction and he smiled warmly at me.

"Get to know each other well before you tie the knot." Mrs. Pierce giggled like a child. The two older women bombed us with questions. We tried to answer them briefly.

"Well, that's... reasonable." Mr. Pierce said nonchalantly.

We shrugged his opinion off. Brittany took my hands. I didn't notice that she went beside me. It's as if a heavy load was lifted on my shoulders. No more heaviness in my chest as well. I looked at her with pure adoration as she answered their questions again.

"No... I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away, mom." Brittany apologized but her mom understood her.

"Well, I have... oh. _We _also have an announcement to make." Mr. Pierce said. "Ric?" he asked for my dad to continue. My dad cleared his throat.

"Hm, we're thinking... since Santana is working now-" my dad started but was cut off by the excited Pierce man beside him.

"Brittany, starting tomorrow you'll be staying at home to prepare for the wedding. While Santana will only work half day for three days each week. Mondays to Wednesdays okay with you, Santana?"

Shocked would be an understatement with what we just heard. We are completely gobsmacked with the news. Brittany and I don't know what to say.

"It's good that you decided to level up on your relationship, that way you can talk about the details of your upcoming wedding smoothly." Mr. Pierce added with a proud smile.

"Dad! You can't do that." Brittany finally found her voice.

"I told you Albert. We should've talked about this with them first." My dad told Mr. Pierce.

"Oh, no need, Ric." He said giving my dad a pat on his shoulder.

"But dad, this is _my_ work we're talking about. I mean, how long will this be? Will I still be able to work after the wedding?" Brittany ranted out.

"Al, don't be so quick on making decisions." Mrs. Pierce sternly told her husband. But his husband shrugged it off.

"Think about it. You'll have enough time to get to know each other before the wedding plus you'll also be able to be hands on about your wedding. Your personal touches will surely make the wedding more special, don't you think? So it's a win-win. Take it as my wedding gift to you, Brittany. Plus, you no longer need to work. We don't need you in the office. We've got enough employees and stuffs that could do and take your position. Don't worry about work, Brittany."

Brittany's trembling beside me so I took a step forward and grabbed her by the waist defensively. I looked at my dad in a serious expression.

"Albert, let's talk about this in my office. Now!" my dad said sternly. Mr. Pierce was slightly surprised with the command of my dad. He followed him without further objections.

The four of us we're left alone in the family room. As Mrs. Pierce was about to approach her daughter she ran upstairs with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'll take care of her, Mrs. P. Please excuse me." I looked at them and ran after Brittany.

I was about to knock on Brittany's room when I noticed that the door to my room is slightly open. I entered and I could hear the faint whimpers of Brittany inside the bathroom. It was followed by the sound of her throwing up. I sprinted towards the bathroom and gathered her hair up. I rubbed her back gently while she continued to empty her stomach.

"It's okay..." I repeated over and over again. I can feel her body turning into Jell-o. She sat down beside the bowl and I flushed it immediately. I grabbed a glass of water and mouthwash. "Here, baby." I kneeled in front of her.

"Thanks." Before she could even get them she threw up again, all over me. "Shit!" she said frantically. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Santana. I didn't mean-"

"I know." I handed her the water and mouthwash. I took off my shirt and rinse my neck. If it were other people who did that to me, I'm sure I'll go all Lima Heights on them. But it was Brittany. I couldn't feel anything aside from sadness and pity on her. Her father didn't even flinch when he delivered his message. I kneeled down beside Brittany. I'm aware that I'm only wearing my bra and office skirt but I don't care. Brittany needs me at this time. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry... I'm really sorry." Tear after tear came down from her eyes. She's trembling and I know that she feels so much pain. I embraced her tightly while stroking her hair. "It's okay... it'll be okay, Britt. I promise."

"Dad... he... is... he's not gonna change his decision." She said through sobs.

I know she's right. I just hoped my dad has a backup plan for this mess that they did. I won't give up without a fight if I were him or else I'll handle things my way. And they will not like it if I take the matters in my own hands.

"Britt, it will be okay." I cupped her cheek and we looked at each other. "But, hey... if we look at it in a more positive way I think it's a good idea because that way we can spend so much time together." I said trying to cheer her up a little.

"But, Santana... you don't understand. This is my work at stake here!" she complained.

"I know. I get it but-"

"No!" She pushed me back and stood up. "You don't get it! Because if you do, you'd be there talking to them! You'd be there to stop them make that stupid decision!" with that she went out of my room. I heard her slam her own door. I sighed, thinking about how it went all wrong.

...

Three days passed and the inevitable decision was made. I shouted and argued with my dad about this but he said that he can't do anything about Mr. Pierce decision. After all, Brittany is his daughter.

Brittany hasn't gone out of her room. She only let my mom in to bring her food. She also uses the guest bathroom downstairs occasionally. I tried to get into her room once but my mom stopped and scolded me. I tried to talk to Mr. Pierce but he's either unavailable or went somewhere else. I took a week off from work to try to fix things with Brittan but no luck has found me. See? I'm trying here.

Tonight, there's still no Brittany at the dinner table. I haven't touched my food still feeling too guilty and at the same time depressed because of our current situation.

"Mija..." my mom put a hand on top of my shoulder. I briefly looked at her and sighed.

"Santana-" my dad spoke but I stood up.

"I'm not feeling well." I lied, of course. "Please excuse me." I said in a low voice and made my way upstairs. Neither my mom nor my dad stopped me. I'm thankful for that at this moment.

I stopped in front of Brittany's door.

"Britt, can you open up? Please talk to me. I can't do this anymore. I miss you so much." I heard some shuffling in the background and waited. After a few minutes of having my hopes up, I sat down in defeat. "All right, if you are not going to open up I'll just stay here and wait for you." I leaned my back on her door and closed my eyes.

"For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right." I sang feeling the words sink into my mind and heart. I just hoped that she had listened and felt it as well. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry I can't do anything. I tried, but I failed. I'm sorry for being a failure." With that I let the exhaust take over me. I slept on the floor not even caring if my back would hurt in the morning. I'd wait here in hope that Brittany would open the door and talk to me.

…

I missed Brittany so much. A week of my leave from work is over. There's a slight progress. Brittany's out of her room. She started talking to my mom but she's still holding back with my dad. It's understandable. I haven't talked to my dad since last week when we had our argument. She also joined us for dinner a few times. But to my disappointment, she's not talking to me. She just ignored me, passed by me or pretended she hasn't seen me. This has been the toughest week of my life!

I tried different strategies on approaching her. I bought her flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals and so much more. I even sing to her every night after I came from work. She rejected them all. I had never done this before. I promised myself that I won't give up and I never will. Damn. What the hell is happening to me? I think… I think I'm fa-ugh! Never mind.

I went home tonight feeling crap. I just attended two consecutive meetings with the board and with other staffs. I organized and finished our group presentation. What a shitty life. Can someone kill me now? In times like this, Brittany would usually cheer me up and change my mood. But tonight I think it's just all me again. I plopped down in my bed not even bothering to change into some comfy clothes. I covered my eyes with my arms and hummed to calm myself down. After a few minutes my phone rang. I saw the picture of Puck.

"Yo Lesbro!"

"Not in the mood, Puck." I sighed. I can hear the faint beats of music in Puck's club.

"Your girl is here." He said impatiently.

"What?" I immediately sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Brittany… she's here... at the club."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up." I said and sprinted towards the other room. "Britt-" the door is unlocked so I let myself in. I ran to find her inside. I checked the balcony as well. _She's not here. _

"She's been here for an hour now. I've been trying to call you…" Puck explained.

"I just got home from work. What the hell is she doing there?"

"Working. Duh? What do you think?" he said and I can practically see him smirk.

"Is she drunk?" I asked while dashing to my car.

"Hm, you bet. Her friends are cheering her to go dance with some sleaze ball. If I were you come get your bae fast! I tried everything to stop her friends but Britt-" I heard someone yelling in the background. _This is not happening! _

"Puck! Puckerman!" I called out as I drive faster.

"Yo! Sorry, someone just bang in my office door."

"S'okay. Keep your eyes on Britt. Be there in five." I didn't even bother to end the call. I throw my phone on the passenger side and drive.

After a few minutes I parked on the special spot reserved for me. I walked through the backdoor of Puck's club. He met me there.

"Where is she?" I said. Puck led me near the dance floor. There I see the _goddess_ I'm missing. She's breathtakingly gorgeous. She's wearing a black backless dress that hugs all her curves and red hot heels. She's dancing oblivious to the world around her. Puck nudged me from my side. I glared at him but he made me look at something… or someone. My mind gone wild as rage took over me. Before I can even register what I'm doing I'm right in front of Brittany.

I grabbed her waist defensively and glared at the sleaze ball she's dancing with. He took a few steps back and hesitated before disappearing through the crowd. I returned my attention to Brittany who's still dancing or practically grinding on me. As much as I enjoy this, I need to get her home immediately. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let's go home. Now!" I said in a commanding voice taking Brittany by surprise.

"What the fuck!" she retrieved her arm from me. I can smell the alcohol from where I am standing. "What are you doing here?" she snapped at me.

"I'm taking you home! Come on." I grabbed her arm again and dragged her out of the dance floor.

Before we can reach the other end of the dance floor she slapped my hand and stopped. She snatched her arm back again.

"No! Who do you think you are?" she said slurring out.

"I'm Santana Lopez, you're girl friend. Brittany, why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just having fun for fuck's sake! Can you see them?" Brittany pointed to a booth of drunken bodies. "They're some peeps from the office. They're just tryin' ta give me some farewell party I deserve. And since no one is there to _defend_ my position this is the least I can do for myself… have fun with the people who care."

"And you call them people who care? Look at them, they don't even know what they're doing now!" I almost screamed.

"Is there any problem?" the sleaze ball of a man returned with drinks in his hands. "Brittany?"

"Hm, there's no problem here Lloyd. Come on. Let's dance!" Brittany turned to the man she called as Lloyd.

"Sure." He gave her a devilish grin and placed his hand on her waist. Upon seeing it I just lost it.

"Oh, hell no!" I dodge the man and tackled him to the ground. I grabbed his hand which touched Brittany and broke it. "You don't get to do that! You understand?" I shouted and started punching his face. He couldn't get up because I put all my weight on him. I continued punching him ignoring all the screaming voices around us. "You son of a bitch! Lay a finger on her again and I'll end you!" There's blood running down his nose when I felt someone lift me off of him. I gave him one final kick on his manhood. The boy sure shrieked like a girl in pain. Puck placed me down on the ground supporting me while I pant.

"Shit! Shit!" I heard the familiar voice scream. "Lloyd? Can you hear me? Can someone call 911? I think he's passing out. Lloyd?" Brittany bent down beside him.

"Brittany, let's go!" I demanded.

Brittany stood up with fierce eyes I had never seen before. She pointed a finger on my chest and shouted hysterically. "What the hell are you thinking? You almost killed him!"

"That douche bag is taking advantage of you!" I defended.

"No, he's not! He's just being nice to me!" she defended the man who's now lying on a stretcher ready to be taken out.

"Ha! Sure he is because he wanted to get in to your pants!"

"He's not like that! You don't know him so don't you dare." Brittany glared at me.

"Fine. Let's just go. Let's talk about this at home."

She walked closer to me.

"Fuck off! I don't need you. Just… just stay out of my damn way. Stay out of my fuckin' life. Leave me alone!" she said sternly.

I stood there in awe. I didn't even know the girl could cuss that way. I felt a hot tear slipped out of my left eye. I immediately wiped it away.

"San-" Puck tried to calm me down.

"If that's what you want. Fine. I'll leave you alone." With that I left without looking back. I know Puck would keep an eye on her. I just need to get out of this place. I need to let the anger out. I drove home fast. I didn't care to park my car in the garage. I made my way towards the music room.

I sat by the piano and cried. I closed my eyes and let my fingers hit the cool tiles of the piano.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go…" I sang while letting myself get lost at the sound of the piano. I missed a note when I opened my eyes. _I should've not left her there. _I tried to replay the chords in my head but I missed another note. _What if Puck's too busy and some douche bags try to hit on her? _I stopped playing as my hands rolled into balls. I hit the piano tiles numerous times, some of the tiles destroyed in the process.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Music isn't helping me that much. I decided to go to the other room - _gym_. _I'd like to go with you whenever you'll workout._ I stopped dead in my track as I promised to her a few weeks ago. _Not that I don't trust you..._ I shook my head tremendously to get rid of my thoughts of her.

"SCREW THE PROMISE!" I shouted in anger. I turned on the treadmill and pressed the fastest speed. After a few minutes I can feel my heart doubling its rate. My chest is starting to burn until I can feel my breath leaving me.

"Fuck!" I muttered when I fall to the ground. I can't breathe! _Shit!_

_I just don't want you to be alone._ It's her again. _If anything happens again... I want to be there. _Where are you? I can't breathe!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh? What happened to San? <strong>Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the errors in: grammar/spelling.

**Will they be able to fix their 'over the edge' relationship?** I do hope so.

Well, please leave your review guys! I'll be patiently waiting for your responses to this chapter! Thank you all for reading! God bless!

Once again, **HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Xoxo

-C


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Wow! Seriously, I got numerous response last chapter! I'm beyond euphoric because of that! Can y'all believe that? Well, I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

And because I'm impressed with all your reviews this is my gift in return! I tried to give you this update as soon as I can. **Sorry to leave you all hangin' in the last chapter** (though not really. SorryNotSorry. LOL!). HAHAHA! I'm evil and I know it! :D

Shout out again to those peeps who took their time to review:

**wankylove89, Spencer007, Allic54, snixx26, caitie. , Just EMA, Quest, alamoSAuRuS99, Roxy Lu, StephaniieC, nellebm, .Snix, DegrassiloverRe, jrzygurl89, ****Phillendeluxe**, **FanFicFanGirlAU, BrittanasSantittany**, **gemma**, **Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan, ILOVEBRITTANA **and to those people, who still send their review, **thanks guys! You're all awesome.**

I'd like to use the author's POV in this chapter. Please bear with me lovesssss!

Xoxo -C

* * *

><p>Santana was rushed to the hospital after Quinn found her in the gym. She's been in and out of sleep for two days. Her parents can't thank Quinn enough for saving their daughter's life. They take turns in pacing in Santana's hospital room waiting for the doctor's information about Santana's condition every now and then.<p>

"Ms. Lopez could've reached the worst case. Good thing that she was rushed here right away. We prevented the complete lockdown of her respiratory system."

"Is she... is she in a coma, James?" Mr. Lopez asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, "Fortunately she's not. The drugs make her sleepy that's why she's always asleep. You're daughter is very lucky, I must say, some patients who have this kind of case ended up brain-dead or worse..." the doctor explained to Santana's parents who stood right beside her bed. Mrs. Lopez gripped her husband's hand. She's on the verge of tears.

Quinn is sitting on a recliner facing the window. She couldn't look at Santana. She could still remember the way Santana's face look when she found her at the gym - pale body lied across the room while the Latina trembled, clearly gasping for air. Her whole body is becoming colder as the edges of nails turned almost purple. Quinn immediately called the ambulance and brought Santana's inhaler into her mouth. The next few minutes seem to unfold with a blur.

"She's okay now, Mrs. Lopez. But she'll be under observation for the next 48 hours. The nurses will check on her from time to time and change her IV." Their trusted doctor continued. "Mrs. Lopez, you have nothing to worry about. She's in good hands. You know that."

"I know that she'd been here since she was still a kid but... this time it is different, James. It's gotten worse." Maribel's head shook her head as tears came down from her eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can, Mrs. Lopez." The doctor nodded his head to both of them.

"Thank you so much, James." Mr. Lopez said as he brought Maribel's head to his chest and embraced her tightly.

"Of course. I'll go check on other patients now. See you guys later." With that the doctor left.

Mr. Lopez made her wife sat beside Quinn. Quinn still has her blank face on but her hands are fidgeting nervously.

"I'll just go downstairs to get us some lunch." Mr. Lopez excused himself and kissed his wife's forehead.

When he went out of Santana's room he saw Brittany sitting in the bench. Her head ducked while hands tightly gripping each side of her seat. Mr. Lopez decided to walk towards her and sat beside her. Brittany didn't notice him for she was too busy thinking. They sat there in silence for a while. Brittany sighed.

"I'm-" she was cut off right away by Mr. Lopez. He pulled Brittany into a comforting hug. He let Brittany sob.

"It is not your fault, Brittany. No one wanted this to happen." He said.

"But I... I pushed her away. I am so... so stupid! I'm sorry. I... I am really sorry. This is my entire fault." Brittany spoke through sobs.

"Honey, stop saying that."

"But it's true... she's here... she's lying there because of me!"

"Sshhh... Brittany, she's gonna be alright."

"She could've died! I knew about her condition. But what did I do? Instead of taking care of her I pushed her away!"

"You knew?" Mr. Lopez was a little surprised. Brittany nodded her head in shame. "Oh, well. We can't do anything about it now." This time it's his turn to sigh. "Let's just pray for her fast recovery."

"They're mad at me, aren't they?" she asked.

"No, honey. Of course not. Maribel is also worried about you. She kept on asking for you but you know... she can't leave Santana's side right now. But..." Mr. Lopez looked at Brittany. "I can't speak for Quinn. She hasn't talked since Santana was brought here."

"I understand. I told you it's all my fault. If it weren't for me San wouldn't be in here." Brittany's sob lowered down to soft whimper.

"Why don't you go inside and look after Santana?" he said encouragingly but Brittany shook her head. "Oh, come on."

"I can't... I... I can't bear to look at her. I don't want to be there. It's just... too hard to see her lying unconsciously."

"Brittany, you've been here for two days. Come on now."

"I don't mind staying here. But, please let me know of Santana's progress."

"Brittany, I know that you had some misunderstandings with my daughter but she needs you to be there when she wakes up you know?" Mr. Lopez cupped Brittany's hand.

"But what if she doesn't want me there? What if she's still mad at me? What if seeing me worsens her condition?"

"Oh, dear! That would never happen." Mr. Lopez slightly chuckled and tapped Brittany's nose.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. L."

"Please call me papi, okay? We're family now."

"Unofficially." Brittany weakly smiled.

"Yeah." He chuckled lightly again. "Make it official soon, honey." He winked at her then cleared his throat. "I'd also like to apologize about what happened to you and your work. It is not my intention to-"

"I know. My father got you into this."

Mr. Lopez nodded in defeat.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it for you and my daughter."

"Okay. _We'll _fix it," said Brittany.

Mr. Lopez kissed Brittany on the forehead just in time when Brittany's parents came to check on the younger Latina.

...

Night time came and Brittany thought that everyone inside Santana's hospital room is asleep. The lights were slightly dimmed. She poked her head inside and looked around. She saw Maribel asleep in Ricardo's arms in one of the recliners. Quinn was wrapped in Puck's embrace opposite the older couple's recliner. They were all asleep which is good. She quietly made her way towards the Latina. She could no longer keep herself away from her girl friend. The distance and time they were separated is starting to kill her slowly. She placed covered her mouth with both of her hands to avoid gasping too loud. Her eyes started to water at the sight of her girl friend.

Her body is lying limply on the bed. A breathing apparatus covered her nose and mouth. Some medical equipment is on her left side. She stepped closer until she can finally reach Santana. Tears sprung from her eyes mercilessly. She hiccup and covered her mouth tightly. She tried to control her own sobs. With trembling hands, she gently cupped Santana's right hand. She bent down and kissed it.

She then caressed Santana's cheek that was not covered with the mask. She inched her face to the Latina.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She clumsily wiped her tears with one hand. "I'm so scared. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She didn't notice Quinn stirred awake and was watching her carefully. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's impossible when she's still a little angry with the other blonde. So she listened carefully to Brittany's every word.

"I'm worried about us. But I'm more worried about you. You broke your promise... you overworked yourself. You went to the gym alone! But... I also broke mine. We said that we'd take care of each other but what did I do?" she sniffed before continuing her whispers. "I pushed you away. I let rage get the best of me... I am really sorry, San."

Quinn stood up carefully, not wanting to wake up her boy friend. She walked closely to the foot of Santana's bed.

"I hope you can hear me, San. Please feel better soon. We still have a wedding to plan." She chuckled to herself.

Quinn saw Santana's fingers jerked up. Unfortunately, Brittany is too engrossed with watching the peaceful face of Santana. _She's awake. _Quinn thought. Santana doesn't look too bad anymore.

"I'm really sorry, baby. Please don't hate me. I'm so afraid that when you wake up you'll break up with me. I hope not. Please don't. Believe it or not I've already built my world around you, Santana." She sighed and pressed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "Happy first month anniversary, duchess." She broke into sobs again as she rested her forehead on Santana's.

Santana's body began trembling. She's shaking her head furiously. She's gasping for more air. Both Quinn and Brittany was shock.

"Shit! Shit!" Quinn mumbled.

"San... what... what's happening?" Brittany stood and watched as Santana's body shook in pain.

"What did you do? Get out!" Quinn snapped at Brittany. Quinn ran towards the paging system and frantically called the nurses and doctor.

A few seconds later the doctor and the nurses burst into the room. Maribel and Ricardo ran towards Santana's side with fear plastered on their faces.

"What's happening?" Maribel shouted to James.

"Stand back. She's having a slight problem in breathing." The doctor instructed the nurses to adjust the oxygen. He injected some medication on Santana. The nurses checked her vitals and wrote something on the folder.

After a few minutes Santana's body calmed down. Maribel is crying in Ricardo's arms again.

Quinn sighed in relief with Puck holding her. She then remembered about Brittany. Brittany is just right behind them in shock.

"YOU!" Quinn screamed with pure rage. Before Puck could stop her, the palm of her hand already reached Brittany's right cheek. Brittany stumbled back with the impact of Quinn's slap.

"Babe!" Puck grabbed Quinn by her waist.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she screamed again.

"I... I didn't..." Brittany muttered but she was met by Quinn's glare.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Quinn emphasized.

"Brittany, get out of here for a while." Puck pleaded.

With another tear falling from her eye she ducked her head in defeat. With one last look at Santana she turned around and left.

...

Brittany descended the stairs as fast as she could. _I have to get out. I have to go somewhere else. I have to... no! I have to go back to Santana. I need to go back to her. She needs me. I need her. I need my Santana._ Her mind was debating between getting out of there and going back to Santana's side. She panted and looked up. She's now in the hospital's lobby. She can smell the antiseptic lingering around the hospital. Her body is shaking as her feet collapsed to the ground. Some nurses helped her to get up and asked her if she was okay. All she can do is nod her head. She was not listening to them. She was not looking at anyone in particular. She blocked all of them out. She blocked them out until she passed out.

The nurses lay her down in one of the beds. After a minute or two Brittany regained her consciousness. She sat up resisting what the nurses instructed her to do. She sat up slowly. The nurses sighed in defeat as they took in the appearance of Brittany. She looked so pallid. Her trembling lips are pale, hands are very cold.

"Miss? What is your name?" a young nurse who was left to aid Brittany asked. Brittany just stayed catatonic unable to comprehend what the young nurse is saying.

When she was about to be bombarded with another question Puck came into view. His hair dishevelled, shirt clumsily tucked out of his jeans.

"Brittany!" he called out breathlessly. He stood beside the nurse.

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked. Puck just nodded, still trying to catch out his breath. "Okay, sir-"

"Can you just... leave us alone for a sec?" he pleaded softly. The nurse gave him an understanding smile. Before the nurse left she draped a blanket over Brittany's shoulders. Puck thanked her in return.

"I'm sorry about Quinn, Brittany." He said softly. Puck sat down beside Brittany on the bed. "She's just worried about Santana. We all are. I get it and she doesn't have the right do that to you. I hope you understand. She's just-"

"I deserved it." Puck was silenced by those three words from Brittany.

He sighed not knowing what to say. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"It's all going to be alright." Puck finally broke the silence. He rubbed Brittany's back.

"Cliché." Brittany scoffed. "Mr. Lopez told me the exact same thing."

"So be it but it is true. Everything will turn out okay. You will be the first person Santana would ask." Puck stated with certainty.

"How do you know?"

"Ha! Puckasaurus knows everything." He said with a smirked.

Brittany lightly chuckled. "Pucka-what?"

"Nevermind. Just... stay, okay? Don't mind Quinn. She's just being a bitch. But hey, don't tell her I told you that." Puck half-joked.

"As if I can come any closer to them..." Brittany breathes out.

"Of course you can. Aunt Mari is sent me here to find you."

"Oh!" Brittany said with a slight shock in her voice.

"They care about you, Britt. Don't beat yourself too much. They're not blaming you so stop torturing yourself, okay? As for Quinn, just let her be. She'll come around when everything's fine."

"I hope so." She said while looking at Puck. "Thank you, Noah. It really meant a lot that you followed me in here."

"Sure. No problem, Brittany. Santana's like a sister to me. I'm just doing this for her... and for you to be happy." He concluded.

Puck was taken by surprise when Brittany enveloped her into a thankful hug. Puck then encircled his arms on Brittany's back protectively.

"Let's go grab some food. You haven't eaten since yesterday. I was observing you." Puck said in a serious tone. "I promise after you eat I'll bring you back to your sleeping beauty upstairs." Puck said when they parted.

"Okay." Brittany, feeling a little bit better, followed Puck.

...

Brittany stayed in the Santana's room after Puck made her eat in the cafeteria. The doctor told them that Santana might wake up in the morning though she'll need to stay for another 32 hours due to her condition. Her parents hoped that her asthma would not get any worse than before. Puck decided to take Quinn home since he's worried about her as well. They promised to be back after Puck's work.

"Honey," Maribel placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder who is sitting on a chair beside Santana's bed. She's holding Santana's hands, never wanting to let go. Brittany barely looked up to the older woman. "Get some rest."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lopez."

"Brittany, I know they surely told you this and I'm going to repeat it once again. Don't punish yourself. It's not your _entire _fault. We are all at fault here."

Brittany turned to look at Maribel. Maribel gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not mad at you for what happened. Let's just all pray for Santana to feel better." Maribel gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on Brittany, get some sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as she opens her eyes."

"I... I'm good. Please let me stay by her side." Brittany almost pleaded. Maribel can't do anything but smile. Brittany clearly cares about her daughter. Maribel just hoped that what happened between them will not hinder their relationship. Her daughter has changed a lot. She has witnessed it. Santana's starting to mature and take her life seriously.

"If that's what you want, dear. Ric and I will go to grab some coffee, do you want one?" she asked. Brittany shook her head and continued to watch the sleeping Latina. Santana's parents went downstairs to the cafeteria.

After several hours, Brittany didn't notice that she fell asleep. It is morning already. The sunlight is bursting in through the cuts of the curtains. Maribel and Ricardo are talking casually about their daughter. They briefly glanced at her. Brittany has her head over her arms in Santana's bed. She still held the Latina's hand while sleeping. Santana stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She's trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked around her. It was not her room. _Where am I? _She thought. Before she could panic she felt a warm pair of hands cupping her right one. She looked down and saw the sleeping face of Brittany. Blonde strands stick through her face due to her obvious crying.

"Britt-" she called for her girl friend.

Santana removed the breathing masked and cleared her throat. "Britt." She said louder. The two older Lopez's heard Santana and they rushed to their side. Santana barely acknowledge them. Her primary focus is on Brittany who is still sounding asleep.

"Baby..." She cooed while rubbing the blonde's cheek. Brittany was slowly brought out of her sleep. Her eyes immediately opened and found the brown eyes owned by her girl friend.

"San!" she stood from her seat and eagerly kissed the Latina on her lips.

"Britt. Can't. Breathe." She said through Brittany's lips.

"Oh, sorry." Brittany pulled back.

It is as if they were the only ones in the room. Brittany is once again on the verge of tears.

"How are you?" Santana asked.

"You're the one lying in bed... I should be the one asking you that!" Brittany rested her forehead against Santana. "How are you feeling? Does your chest hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Britt, I'm so-"

"Baby, please... don't apologize. I am the one who's sorry. I'm such a dumbass for letting you walk away. I know I should've never done it. I'm really sorry, duchess." Brittany clumsily wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay. Are we okay now?" Santana asked.

Brittany bit her lower lip and just nodded. She placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips again.

"I will not do it again. I don't know what's gotten into me. You don't deserve me." Brittany whispered the last part.

"We all have our shortcomings, Britt. We all have dark sides. And I accept you for who you are. I don't care if you cuss like a sailor or be stubborn like a child... all I care for is you." Santana said.

"I don't like fighting with you, San. We promised that we'll take care of each other-"

"And we did, baby. We do." Santana cut her off.

"I'm glad both of them are okay." Mrs. Lopez whispered to her husband. They decided to give some space to the two since it's clear that Santana is so attached to Brittany at the moment.

"I have an idea." Mr. Lopez told her wife and whispered in to her. Maribel looked shocked yet satisfied with her husband's plan. She nodded her head eagerly. Mr. Lopez was satisfied with the kiss he received from his wife.

...

Santana was finally released from the hospital and went home after 4 days. Brittany never left her side even if Quinn is glaring at her over her visits. Brittany and Santana are on Santana's room enjoying each other's company. Her parents constantly checked on her to feed her and give her meds. Santana's so grateful to have such a loving family.

"I'm sorry about Quinn. She's being a total bitch on you." Santana said. She's sitting between Brittany's legs. Her back is leaning against Brittany's front while watching a movie.

"I understand why. I've been such an ass for treating you that way, duchess."

"Hey." Santana hit Brittany's leg.

"Ouch!" Brittany hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek. She looked at her girl friend's understanding eyes. "B, please stop blaming yourself okay?" She sighed.

"I'm trying, San. But what happened still played in my head like a rerun of a film every time." Brittany rested her chin on Santana's left shoulder and sighed. "Quinn found you at the gym begging for air. I can't imagine the pain you've gone through. I don't know what I'd do to myself if I lose you, baby. I'll probably live in hell without you. I'm grateful for Quinn that's why I understand her. Her glares and comments are scary, I'll admit, but I totally deserved them. If Puck didn't call her right away you could've..." Brittany couldn't continue as tears slowly flowed down her face. Santana felt the tears on her shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Britt, stop. Stop it. Please?" Santana wiped the tears away from Brittany's face. "Look at me." The blonde woman looked into Santana's brown orbs. "I have gotten myself into this. I broke my promise to you. This is just a consequence of my _own_ action. You did not do this to me. _We _are both so stubborn." Santana stated making some emphasis on her words.

"But still, I put your life at risk. If I wasn't so drunk and numb and ungrateful this could've not happened. I'm really sorry, duchess. I'm really, really sorry." Brittany buried her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana enveloped Brittany into her warm embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I hate seeing you cry, Brittany." She said firmly. "And I hate it the most when it's because of me." She whispered the last part. Brittany pulled back and wiped her cheek. She saw Santana's eyes were closed as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"San." She whispered and wiped Santana's tears. She cupped her face and rested her forehead against Santana. She managed to control her tears and her breathing slowly goes back to normal. She began to worry for Santana. "San." She nudged Santana's nose with her own, requesting Santana to open her eyes. "Santana, please don't cry. The doctor said that we should avoid stressing you." She can sense Santana's breathing is becoming ragged. Santana nodded her head and looked straight into Brittany's eyes.

"Breathe deeply with me baby, okay?" Brittany said while she received a nod from the woman she's holding. She dropped her hands from Santana's face to her hands. She squeezed them gently and smiled. "Okay. In." Brittany breathes in urging Santana to follow. The Latina didn't hesitate as she took in large amount of air. "Out." Brittany and Santana exhaled together. They repeated the action until Santana said that she's okay.

"Thanks." Santana told Brittany.

"Stop scaring me, San." Brittany pulled Santana to lean on her again. Santana settled between Brittany's legs and leaned further into her.

"Well, stop blaming yourself." Santana said while grabbing both Brittany's hand to wrap them around her own body.

"I will. I promise." Brittany whispered and kissed the back of Santana's head.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Santana blurted out.

"No." Brittany said with a sigh.

"And why not?" Santana didn't mean to snap at Brittany. She stood up so fast and crossed her arms.

"Santana calm down." Brittany demanded. "You are grounded for a week. The doctors also ordered you to stay home and stay _out of trouble_."

"What?" She said defensively again. "This is my life! And I'll do whatever I want with it!"

Brittany brought her hands to her face and rubbed them exasperatingly. She can't understand her girl friend's behavior anymore. One time she'll be so sweet that you'll practically melt then the next thing you know she's snapping at you like the HBIC.

Santana flailed her hands in the air before walking out to the balcony. Brittany counted ten seconds in her head to chill herself out. She tried to recollect herself before talking once again to Santana. She went to the balcony and found Santana lying on the hammock staring out at the garden.

"San?" She called out.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered.

"Touché." Brittany slightly chuckled earning a smile from the brunette. "We've been saying those words a lot lately."

"Yeah." Santana breathe out. "Come here." Santana sat down and pat the space beside her. Brittany gladly took a sit on the spot. "What's happening to us?" she blurted out after a long pause.

"I don't know, San. Everything is confusing me too. All my sudden outbursts... it's not me you know?"

"I know Britt. I know you even though we only get to know each other for just a few months."

"Time doesn't matter, San. It feels like I've known you forever."

"I felt it too. You're very special for me, Britt. When we had that fight I was so afraid of losing you. I'm so angry but not because of you. I'm angry because I let you go through this alone. I can't imagine how devastated you feel when your dad basically kicked you out of your own company. I'm sorry that happened."

"You know it is okay. I have come to think of it that it's not really worth it. Looking back when I still go to work there I always feel so low and trying hard. The last two weeks have been the craziest weeks of my life. In one point I'm thankful that I no longer work _for _and _with_ my father. But I'd still miss it though. I'd miss the feeling of success and elation knowing that I impressed my dad and other people at work. But I have you now, Santana. Screw The Empire! I have here the one thing that could make me really happy and satisfied." Brittany can see the tears welling up in Santana's eyes. Santana was left awed by what she heard from the woman she grew so fond of.

"Over the last few months," Santana started looking away from the blonde but taking her hands in the process. Santana stared in the bench at the far end of the garden which they seated on after their engagement party. "I realized a lot of things. I learned a lot of things from you. You are a genius, Brittany. I mean it. And if other people can't see that then they're insane. I'm so honored that you let your guards down when we're together. I get to witness the life and joy bottled up inside you. No one can ever compare to you." _You are the one for me, Brittany. _The Latina thought though she can't say it out loud. She's not ready to confess the growing affection she has for the blonde. "You are my person, Britt. No one could understand me better than you do." She looked back to Brittany's eyes with full adoration.

"You are my person too, duchess. And I'll try to understand you more. Be more patient and tolerant of your mood swings. I hope you can deal with mine as well."

"No need to ask me that, baby." Santana sealed it with a kiss.

The two women felt something in their hearts that neither can comprehend. They were two completely different people but the connection they shared seems to overwhelm them.

"I also need to tell you something." The blonde pulled back looking straight into the brunette's eyes. She's grinning like nothing bad happened before.

"What is it?" The Latina said as a smile appeared from her face. Seeing the blonde's expression made her smile.

"Remember where we first met?" She asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah?" Santana said totally clueless where the conversation is headed.

"Well... um, I was thinking... since I don't have to go to Empire anymore. Would you allow me to work? I mean, is it okay if I handle my own cafe for a while? I'd still be here to help you prepare for the wedding. I was just thinking that-" Brittany rumbled making the Latina shook her head, smile still plastered on her face.

"Okay, baby." She placed two hands on the blonde's arms. "Chill out!" they both chuckled. "You don't need to ask permission from me."

"Of course I have too. You're my girl friend." The blonde pouted.

"Well, I'm so happy that you're consulting me with your decisions. But you know that I'll support you no matter what decision you make as long as it's safe and it makes you happy."

"Really? I mean is it okay?"

"Yes, B. It's really okay. But..." Santana hesitated.

"But?"

"I know this may sound so selfish but... I would really like that whenever I come home you're the first person I'll see." The Latina said shyly.

"Aww. Duchess, of course I'll be here waiting for you. Don't worry, I'll only go to the cafe the same time you work so that we both have something to do. Be sure to give me your new schedule so I can adjust."

"Thanks, Britt. I know this is too much but thank you for doing this for me."

"I'm doing this for us, San. I lo- like... like you so much. And I like to be with you all the time." The blonde almost spilled out something that she's not ready for. It has been bugging her for a while. She seems a little bit confused with her feelings for the Latina. Every day the affection she has seems to grow. The care and passion she put through Santana didn't go unnoticed by the people around them. She definitely needs to talk to someone else about it. She doesn't want to scare off Santana and she's afraid of what reaction she'll get if that kind of confession is to be made.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Santana said hoping that Brittany would get the double meaning behind it.

...

One Week After...

Santana already recovered from the attack. She's now back to work. Her father keeps an eagle eye out for her which makes her feel so uncomfortable. Time to time, her father will burst into her office to check up on her or pretend that he needed something from her. Brittany always convinced Santana to be appreciative of her father. The couple exchanges numerous messages before, during and after work. It may seem unprofessional but neither of them cared. They always have lunch together, sometimes in Brittany's cafe but most of the time at home. Maribel insisted on cooking for them. She secretly goes over each menu to monitor Santana's diet.

Brittany seemed to be caught up in her cafe that day to brainstorm for their new specialties. Santana was okay with it. She decided to call Puck and Quinn to meet up with them. Unfortunately Puck was in LA for a business meeting.

"Took you so long." Santana whined when Quinn arrived to pick her up. The lawyer insisted on driving for the brunette.

"Get your ass in here." Quinn shouted with a smirk from her car. Santana took a sit on the passenger side of Quinn's SUV.

"Hey." Santana said giving Quinn a hug.

"Glad you're still alive and kickin'. Good thing your girl friend gave you some space today." Quinn rolled her eyes receiving a glare from Santana. "Hmp! Fine. Let's get some lunch. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"The usual." Santana just shrugged her shoulders.

Once they are seated in a secluded part of their favorite restaurant Santana wasted no time to thank the lawyer in front of her.

"I haven't had the chance to say thank you."

"Well, obviously. You're too busy with Brittany." Quinn said with a scoff. She earned another glare from the brunette.

"Watch it, Fabray."

"Whoa! Easy there tiger." She held both of her hands up.

"Could you please stop it, Q?"

"Stop what exactly? You really have to be specific." Quinn smirked.

"Oh. Right, Ms. Lawyer." Santana rolled her eyes. "Stop being a bitch to my girl friend! Seriously, Quinn, I think you are better than that. You know that it is not her entire fault. Besides, my asthma has been with me since forever. No one could stop it."

"Yeah, but she triggered it." Quinn said bitterly.

Santana sighed in defeat. Good thing the waiter walked in to get their orders. They were silent until the waiter once again appeared and placed their food on the table.

"Okay. Okay. I know it's not her fault and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. Jeez! You scared me that night, Santana." Quinn finally broke the silence that's eating them.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you." She said with an apologetic eyes looking straight to Quinn. She took Quinn's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm scared too. You know that I don't usually voice out my fears but that night has been the worst night of my life. I'm so thankful for Puck and for you."

"Puck called me right away when you left his bar. That's one of the rarest times I heard him tremble over the phone. He knew something would happen to you." Quinn said softly. Tears are now threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You came in just in time, Q. Thank you for saving my life."

"I only did what I have to do. I won't you die idiot. My child needs an aunt you know!" Quinn said patting her stomach.

"What? Did you just? Are you saying? Wait! Really?" she's completely shock. But to her disappointment Quinn burst out laughing.

"No, silly. I'm just messing with you." She laughed harder. "You should've seen your face. It's PRICELESS!" Santana slapped Quinn's hand and frowned.

"Ha Ha! So funny, Fabray." She gave Quinn her famous glare once again.

"Sorry." Quinn said when she controlled her laughter. "You know we're not ready for it yet. I'm just starting to build my own name Santana."

Disappointed would be an understatement but Santana understood Quinn's reason. She just nodded her head in approval.

"And about Brittany..." Quinn said. "I didn't mean to be a bitch on her. As I have said I was just scared that time."

"But still, my poor girl is bothered with your snide comments and insults. You've been treating her unfairly. She's been nothing but kind to you... to all of you."

"I know and I'm sorry okay? I'll make things right with her. I promise, S."

"You better do it." Santana said.

"Now can we just eat and tell me about your wedding plans?" Quinn started to lighten the mood.

There's nothing much to discuss about Santana and Brittany's wedding because they have been back and forth with all the arrangements. The couple is still on the process of absorbing each other's ideas. Quinn promised to help them and Santana is so grateful that things are now going better.

...

Quinn and Santana's lunch date lasted until around five o'clock. They were both occupied with their stories that they lost track of time. Santana was the one who decided to go home since Quinn seems to be enjoying her time with the Latina. Quinn drove Santana home. They reached the Lopez's residence in half an hour drive.

"Thanks for today, S." Quinn said when she stopped the car to the driveway.

"Sure, Q. I missed hanging out with you." Santana unbuckled her seatbelt. "Hey, why don't you come in for a while? Stay for dinner." She offered her best friend.

"Hm, okay. I miss your mom's homemade dishes." Quinn said with delight.

They went out of the car and went towards the house.

"Lucky you who doesn't get restrictions in her diet." The brunette rolled her eyes against Quinn.

"Well if you weren't so stubborn that wouldn't happen to you." Quinn smirked.

Santana pushed the blonde while opening the front door. Once inside the house they heard footsteps running towards them. The door to the dining room burst open revealing Brittany who's dressed with an apron and a chef hat. She looks really adorable.

"San!" She ran towards the brunette and gave her a firm hug.

"Whoa! Easy there, baby." Santana whispered wrapping her arms around the blonde. _This is the feeling of home. _She thought smelling the blonde. "Hey, you smell delicious."

"Thanks." Brittany pulled back and bit her lip. "I made something for you." She said shyly. "Your mom helped me to bake a special dessert."

"Really? What is it?" Santana grinned at her girl.

"You'll find out later." Brittany winked at her and gave her a soft kiss.

Quinn stood there watching their whole interaction. She hasn't seen her best friend this happy. Santana's bitchiness fades when Brittany's around. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Oh." Brittany said. Her smile slowly fades when she saw Quinn. She ducked her head and looked very apologetic.

"Quinn?" Santana turned to look at the other blonde expectantly. Quinn nodded her head.

"Brittany, may I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn said softly. The blonde looked up nodding but still avoiding Quinn's gaze.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll just go check on mami." Santana said and gave Brittany a quick kiss.

Quinn walked towards the couch, Brittany followed suit. They were seated across each other. Neither of them speaks up. Quinn decided to start off since she was the one who asked for Brittany.

"So..." She cleared her throat. "I just want to apologize for the things I've done and said against you. I know that it's too much. You have to understand that I only did that because I was scared. We are all scared of what happened to Santana. She's been my best friend since forever. She's my sister, you know? I can't afford to lose her. She's irreplaceable."

Brittany remained silent.

"I'm really sorry, Brittany. I know that I've been such a big bitch. I hope we can still fix this." Quinn offered a wry smile.

"I... I should be the one apologizing, Quinn. None of these would ever happen if I didn't treat Santana the way I treated her that night. It has been the biggest mistake of my life. I promised her that work will never get in the way of us. I just ruined everything for her. I understand where you're anger came from. I'm also mad at myself, you know? More than you could ever imagine." Brittany explained.

"It's not all your fault okay?" Quinn said.

Brittany lightly chuckled. "I've heard enough speeches about that, Quinn."

"Ha! I bet you have. They are so understanding, aren't they? I wish I have a family like theirs."

Brittany sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it." She playfully rolled her eyes. "I often wish to have a family like theirs as well. But, now... I'm lucky enough to belong to one."

"Yeah, you are. And you should treasure it." Quinn seriously said.

"I do. I'm grateful to have them every day especially Santana. She's very special for me Quinn. You have to know that it is not my intention to hurt her."

"I know, Brittany. We are only humans. We all have bad days. But you still need to be really careful with her. Santana may look tough but she's too fragile on the inside. I'm sure you know that."

"Yes, that's true. I'm really trying my best to be a good girl friend to her."

"Don't try too hard. You're good for each other. To tell you honestly I have never seen Santana this happy. I should thank you for that."

"Quinn, it's my pleasure to see Santana happy. I'd do everything to make her stay that way."

"Act, Pierce. Words aren't enough." Quinn said. Brittany smiled at her.

"Of course. Thanks for saving Santana's life. I owe it to you, big time."

"You owe me nothing. It is both our duty to save your girl's ass. She's such a butthead sometimes."

"Hey!" Brittany pouted. "Don't call her that."

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry." Quinn brought her two hands up. "But you know it's true."

Brittany nodded her head to confirm it. They both laughed. They were both unaware that Santana is intently listening to the conversation. She's so glad that her best friend and girl friend are on the same page now. At least they can all be in the same room again without the flying vicious words and glares.

...

The Lopez's along with Brittany and Quinn were all seated in the dining area. They merrily ate their dinner exchanging stories mostly about Santana. They acted as if nothing happened. Santana's parents are thankful for everything is back to normal again aside from the sneaky love glances and winks between Brittany and Santana.

After dinner, Brittany surprised Santana with her famous BB pie. Santana looked so pleased and proud of her girl friend.

"Oh, baby... you made it again." Santana stood up to hug her girl friend.

She's so happy that she no longer has to hold back her actions in front of everybody. Brittany appreciated her girl friend's sweetness. Smile never seemed to leave their faces.

"Of course. It's your _new_ favorite, right?" Brittany beamed at Santana. They both took a sit beside each other.

"Hm, yeah. Definitely!" Santana said with a wink.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Lopez for helping me." Brittany looked at the older Latina.

"I see that we're back with 'Mrs. Lopez' again huh?" Santana's mom sighed.

"Oh! Sorry, _Maribel_." Brittany corrected herself.

"I'd take that for now." Maribel said with a warm smile.

Mr. Lopez cleared his throat after a few minutes. He wiped his mouth before talking.

"So..." he started. All eyes are on him now. "I talked to the board today."

They scrunched their foreheads in confusion. Maribel placed a comforting hand on top of her husband's. Ricardo smiled at his wife lovingly. Quinn shook her head and smiled. Over the years, Maribel and Ric are so confident to show their affection for each other. She just wished she, too, has loving parents like them. But Maribel and Ric treated her as their own daughter so she has no problem with it at all.

"I asked them if we could move the wedding date since they all learned about what happened to you, Santana." he said softly.

"What did they say?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"Did they agree, sir?" Santana asked.

Ricardo sighed. Santana and Brittany felt a pang of disappointment.

"They um... well. They agreed to move it. They have given you two more months to decide and plan your wedding." Ricardo announced earning a slight cheer from the girls.

Santana is so shock to hear the great news. Brittany beamed at Mr. Lopez.

"Wow! That's so great, Mr. Lopez." Brittany said. "But what about the invitations and reservations?"

"Hm, my secretary will handle those. Don't worry, dear. You now have enough time to prepare."

"Thank you so much, sir. It really meant a lot for me." Santana thanked her dad.

"It's the least I could do, honey." Mr. Lopez nodded towards her.

Maribel gently squeezed her husband's hand thanking him silently.

"Britt, that means we don't need to rush!" Santana bounced in her seat.

"Yeah, we can still put both of our plans together."

"I prefer your plans better than hers though." Quinn joined in. Brittany winked at her. Santana, on the other hand, is not so pleased with what she heard.

"Oh really? After I told you every plan I have?" Santana frowned at them.

"Don't be such a big baby, San. You know that Brittany is much creative than you." Quinn smirked at her.

"Quinn..." Brittany gave her a warning look. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Duchess," she cooed Santana. "We'll combine our ideas, okay? It's _our_ wedding. Of course your ideas are great. I promise."

Santana looked at her girl friend adoringly.

"You think so?" Santana asked looking straight to Brittany's marvellous blue eyes.

"I know so." Brittany whispered and kissed her cheek.

The two held hands contentedly as they continue to eat their desserts. The three other persons around them gave them knowing looks. Maribel was so glad that her _daughters_ are now all right and back to normal.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint you, guys. I also hope that I <strong>answered<strong> your **questions**. Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. Sorry it took me so long (like only a few days [eye roll]) to update. Lol!

I'm expecting more support from y'all. Please do leave a comment, suggestion, reaction or **REVIEW**. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading awesome people.

I have a slight **confession** to make... hahaha. :D I think I'm a _bi_. Some say it's wrong to feel something like this. But we can't help ourselves if we are like this right? I'm not trying to please anyone or make someone hate me because of this. This is who I am and if other people find it gross or something then they're free to screw themselves off. So yeah, I'm a **_bi-corn! _**I just wish I could be as carefree and as awesome as Brittany.

Thanks for reading again. Xoxo

-C


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Space

Once again you didn't disappoint me guys! Yes, I am talking to all of you! I am so grateful to have both positive and not so positive reviews/comments/opinions last chapter. I am flooded with love and support with the confession I had. I couldn't really thank all of you enough.

Some of you said that you didn't really like where the story is heading and I'm sorry to disappoint you. If you don't want to read it then it's fine with me. Thank you though for your thoughts and comments. BTW the story isn't finished yet so try to chill down a little. I'll try to improve the story and if you still don't like it then feel free to leave my story alone.

I'm SO lucky to have such an understanding followers and reviewers. If only you know the feeling... Ugh! Thank you so much. This goes to you, you and yes, you too! I tried to update sooner but life gets in the way. I'm really sorry. Anyway I'd like to have another shoutout to these amazing peeps: **jrzygurl89, .Snix, Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan, ambirrd, Allic54, Quest, Roxy Lu, evilDD34, caitie. , .125, StephaniieC, GundamBrittana, hotdamnaya, ILOVEBRITTANA, GLEEKICAN'TTELL and to all the guests out there, thank you all!**

Here goes another chapter for y'all. Enjoy. And you know the drill after reading ;) Thanks!

* * *

><p>Santana's back in the hospital after another week. Her asthma became worse and she felt so helpless. She doesn't want to blame Brittany but on the back of her mind she can't stop thinking of what the blonde girl did to her. It was awful that the one who triggered her asthma attack is the girl she's falling for. She can't look Brittany in the eyes. Most nights when Brittany stayed by her side she sleeps or at least pretended to be asleep.<p>

Brittany tried to talk to her or cheer her up but she's too busy forgetting the image of Brittany driving her away. The night at the club still haunts her whether awake or asleep. Images came flashing like a movie in a fast forward that's why she's there in the hospital. Another nightmare woke her up. She's drowning in her own sweat and running out of breath. Good thing that Brittany's there to rush her to the hospital.

She's been at the hospital for three days now. Brittany went home with Maribel to shower and get more stuff to bring back to the hospital. The sun is almost setting down. Quinn and Puck insisted to keep an eye on Santana. Puck busied himself reading some stuffs in the newspaper. He's sitting on one of the recliners near the window. Quinn, on the other hand, sits on a chair beside Santana's bed.

"Santana, you okay?" she asked. Santana seemed to be in a deep thought. She's staring outside the window watching the sunset. "Santana?" She called again when Santana didn't answer her.

"Hm?" Santana said, her gaze never leaving the sun.

"Are you feeling weird or something? Should I call the nurses or doctors?"

Santana gently shook her head. Quinn moved her chair closer to Santana's bed.

"I'm fine, Q. I'm just... thinking." She said in a low voice.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just some things..."

"What sort of things?" Quinn asked again.

Santana sighed and turned her attention to Quinn. The sun beautifully shows its red orange light.

"Brittany?" Quinn said firmly.

Santana once again was silent for a while.

"I wonder what my life would be if I am not engaged. Will I still end up lying in here? Or will I end up lying in my bed? Perhaps playing with random women." She chuckled bitterly while closing her eyes.

"Or maybe you'd still be whipped by Brittany." Puck said while placing his hand on top of Quinn's shoulder. "When you first saw her at the cafe I saw how your eyes glint, San. It's a different sparkle than ever before." Puck exaggerated but it is somehow true. Santana is so eager to know Brittany though she just couldn't confirm it with Puck.

"I am not so sure about that Puck."

"Santana..." Quinn sighed disappointingly.

"I know, Q. I shouldn't feel this way. But... it sucks you know? Being here again and again."

Quinn nodded in understanding.

"If you could go back and change the way things were... would you change it? Would you prefer a no Brittany in your life? Would you choose to be with someone else or just play endlessly with _random_ girls?" Quinn asked. She's making Santana to realize some things and think about their situation.

They all went silent.

"You don't have to answer that, S." Puck said.

"She has to Noah. Santana you have to think about these things."

Santana nodded her head. Thoughts of Brittany invaded her minds. Bitter thoughts versus the good memories they had.

"You're not really over with what happened between you and Brittany am I correct?" Quinn asked in a lower tone.

Santana nodded her head after a minute or two.

"I figured." Quinn nodded. "I understand you, Santana. Don't worry. And we can't blame you after all that has happened."

"I don't know, Quinn." She sighed again. "I mean, I am not really mad at her... or am I? Ugh! I don't know. It's really confusing."

"Tell me everything you feel. I'm listening." Quinn looked at Santana.

"It feels right to be back in this state like nothing really happened between us. But at night, when I'm alone, I can still remember the way she looked at me that night. The way she rejected me and makes a fool out of me... it's just too depressing." Santana's eyes shine with tears in her eyes. Quinn sat closer to Santana and placed her hand on top of her best friend's. "I kept having bad dreams and I hate it! Whether she's here to hold me at night, it just keeps going on and on in my head. Heck, I almost died because of what she did. I did everything I had to do. I tried to be the best girlfriend as I could be. But because of her stupid job we almost lost each other!"

"Ssshhh. Calm down, San. Breathe. Okay?"

"What should I do, Q?" It was one of the rarest times that Santana would ask Quinn for her opinion. Most of the time, Santana would know what to do. Quinn didn't make fun of Santana surprisingly. They seldom have this kind of conversation.

"I think you should give each other some space, S. It's not helping you to be around her that much. You said it yourself, even when she's with you still feel horrible and the memory of what happened keeps on haunting you down. Try to figure out what you really feel... I know you're just keeping it cool with all of them. Sort out your feelings, S. The sooner, the better. But for now, I think you should spend a little more time with yourself. Try to recollect then talk to her."

"How will I do that? We're together like every single day. We live under the same roof remember?" Santana said exasperatingly.

"Be busy at work. Devote yourself there and I promise you it'll help. I tried it once when Puck and I separated. It kept my mind off of him." Quinn tried to sound optimistic. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but that didn't last long."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "But in that way you'll have the time to think and reflect."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Santana asked again.

"It'll work San. Well, it worked for us and look at where we are now." Puck seriously said.

"Fine." Santana placed her arm over her eyes. "But I don't even know if dad would let me get back to work."

"Puck can help you with that. Right babe?" Quinn took them by surprise.

"Wha-" Puck widened her eyes but Quinn shot her a glare. "Yes, don't worry about it Santana."

"And if it still doesn't work..." Quinn added. "Then I'll send you to some place... like a convent or somewhere isolated. I'm sure someone up there will help you find the answer and make you realize what you really feel." Quinn clasped her hands together as if what she said was that simple.

Santana rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Thought you resigned at being religious, Q."

"You're such an ass!"

Quinn shoved her and they both laugh.

"Well, I guess that's the best choice I have for now." Santana sighed again.

"Don't worry. I'm here. We'll figure it out." Quinn reassured Santana and their conversation diverted to Puck.

"Quinn, let's leave Santana alone to rest for a while. San, you look tired. Get some rest, okay?" Puck said while offering his hands to Quinn. Quinn stood up beside Puck. He kissed Santana on the forehead and smiled. Quinn did the same and gently squeezed Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you for being here. It really means a lot to me to have you here. I missed both of you!" Santana said.

"We're always here for you, Santana. Puck and I love you very much. Don't ever forget that. You can count on us."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

"Good thing you don't have to figure that out."

Quinn kissed Santana on the cheek once more. Santana closed her eyes. Quinn and Puck went to the recliners and cuddled while waiting for Brittany and Santana's parents.

...

Five days have passed and Santana did what Quinn suggested. She's been back to work after forcing her father. She busied herself at work. She reassured her parents that she is perfectly fine. Her father couldn't do something about her insistence to spend most of her time at work. Ricardo could see how determined her daughter was. Their marketing strategies improved during Santana's stay in their company. Some of the hotels and restaurants they owned topped the market and all thanks to Santana's fresh ideas. They also owned a printing press and a publishing house which is Santana's focus now. She's trying to work on some promotions and connections with the powerful people in the industry.

It was already late and her father dropped by her office.

"Mija?" he said as he entered her office. She saw Santana typing on her computer. Santana looked up.

"Do you need anything sir?" she asked.

"It's already late. Let's go home. Your mami is waiting for us." He said with a warm smile. His daughter smiled briefly.

"I'm still doing something, sir. I'll just finish this and go home. You go ahead. I'll be fine." She said and continued her work.

"Mija, you've been working so late for the past three days. We are all worried about you. I let you work the whole day because you insisted but I can't allow you to overwork yourself. Come on."

It's true. Santana asked her father if she can work full time again. Her father hesitated at first because of his wife but Santana was so determined. In the end, Santana once again won their argument.

"I'll just finish this... it's very important. I'm doing a presentation for tomorrow."

"Presentation? Again? Isn't it what you told me last night?" Her father inquisitively asked.

"Y-yeah, b-but they didn't approve on the first one so I'm doing another presentation for the promotion." She lied.

"Are your members pressuring you? Because if they do-"

"No, no! Of course not, sir. At first they're really lazy but now they're more motivated. So don't worry. No need to blame them." Santana explained.

Ricardo Lopez sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Brittany prepared a special meal for you last night. Did you know that?" he said seriously. Santana was taken by surprise by what she learned. _She did?_ She shook her head to answer her father. "I figured." He sighed.

"I'll make it up to her. I promise." She lied again. How can she even do that if she's avoiding Brittany?

"Okay then. I'll go ahead and tell them that you're working late again. Don't lose yourself on that, honey." With that he left and she buried her head in both of her hands. She grunted at herself but didn't feel guilty at all. She played the conversation she had with Quinn over again in her head. _I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand to be with you again yet. _She decided to send Quinn a text message.

**To FaBitch: **I think I'm crazy.

She waited for Quinn's reply and after several seconds her phone buzzed.

**From FaBitch:** Lol! You are. Still haven't it figure out?

She sighed to herself thinking about what happened to her again.

**To FaBitch: **I miss her. It's been three consecutive days that I haven't talk to her. L

She placed her phone down and looked at the picture of Brittany at her desk. It is one of the pictures they had on their first date in the ferry. A moment later she saw Quinn's picture appeared on her phone. She's calling her.

_"No! You don't get to tell yourself that!" _Quinn ranted out as fast as Santana answered her phone.

"Well, hello to you too! I'm fine by the way." Santana rolled her eyes.

_"What the hell, San? Don't forget that you're still in the process of getting your shit together!"_

"But-"

_"I'll be in Los Angeles for some conference next week and you will come with me."_

"What? Are you insane? I also have works to do in here."

_"Don't worry, I'll handle uncle Ric. Our flight will be on Tuesday morning."_

"Quinn-"

_"I'm doing this for you, S." _Quinn sounded a little more serious at the other end of the line. _"You can't seem to sort out your feelings yet. I've been calling Brittany and I can sense that your constant snapping at her is not helping your relationship."_

"What? And since when do you get to call her?" Santana asked, she's a little taken aback by the information Quinn delivered her. "Did she tell you that I'm _constantly_ _snapping_ at her?

_"No... not exactly. But she told me that you two are having frequent misunderstandings. Even in the smallest or simplest things. What's happening to you, Santana? You are beginning to be your old self!" _Quinn talked some sense into her.

Santana leaned back on her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry."

_"Whoa! Did I hear you right?" _Quinn sarcastically said. _"As much as I'd like to hear it again I can't because I am not the one who you should be telling that."_

"I know." Santana nodded her head as if Quinn can see her.

_"But do you really mean it, S?"_

"Honestly no." She sighed. "Am I wrong for not feeling guilty?"

_"No, honey. No."_

"I'm being a bitch to her almost every day. She made a dinner for me last night and I missed it. I mean, I intended to avoid her."

_"And she can feel it, Santana. She can feel your bitterness. See? You are holding a grudge against her. You may not say it out loud but you are not being so subtle with your actions."_

After a few minutes Santana answered.

"Fine... count me in. I'll be ready for Los Angeles."

_"Okay. I'll talk to you again for more details. Go home, San. You sound so awful."_

"And I feel so awful too. I'll go home soon."

_"Okay. Good night, S. Take care."_

"Good night, Q." She ended the call and sat there for a while.

She saved her files and turned her computer off. She fixed herself and went down to the parking lot reserved for her. She was surprised to see Brittany leaning against the hood of her car.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." Brittany smiled at her warmly.

She went to Santana and helped her with her bag. She grabbed the keys from her and opened up the passenger door for Santana. Once they were both inside the car Brittany started to talk to her.

"How's your day?"

"Fine. Nothing special happened." Santana shrugged. She leaned her head on the window and stared outside as they passed the streets.

"Oh, you seemed to be busy. Your dad told me that your finishing several reports and presentation and-" Santana cut Brittany's rant.

"Can we talk about something else?" she sighed exasperatingly.

"Oh." Brittany was a bit taken aback by Santana. "Okay." She answered in a low voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off. I'm just tired and work is the last thing I want to talk about."

"No, I understand, San."

Santana can feel the disappointment in Brittany's voice.

"I'm going to Los Angeles next week." She said after a few minutes.

Brittany hit the break shoving both of them forward.

"What the fu-" Santana hissed.

"What? Why?" Brittany looked at her. Her brows are scrunched and lip kept in a straight line.

"Quinn asked me to go with her."

"And you said yes?" Brittany asked disbelievingly.

Santana nodded her head in confirmation.

"Why?" Brittany looked more than hurt.

"Britt-"

"Is it because of what happened to us? I thought you were okay with it. I thought we are passed ahead of it!" Brittany's eyes are clouded with tears.

Santana closed her eyes and bowed her head. Brittany leaned back on her chair with a huff.

"I thought so too." Santana whispered.

Brittany looked at Santana with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"What... what are you trying to say?" She asked, afraid of what Santana will say.

"Brittany, I... I thought was okay with what happened. But now... it just feels like I'm torturing myself pretending that it never happened, that you never drove me away, that you hurt me!"

Saying that Brittany was dumbstruck would be an understatement. Hearing Santana say it just confirmed the thoughts she has in her mind. Ever since Santana came back from her first hospitalization she can feel that the Latina is being distant with her. Santana often requested to be left alone or whenever Brittany would stay in her room Santana would end up sleeping too early. Of course Brittany's okay with it because of Santana's condition.

At first, they were okay. They were really, seriously, and absolutely okay until the second attack came. It changes or heightened everything. Santana busied herself and it didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. She's aware of what Santana's feeling but she doesn't know what to do. Santana kept on pretending that everything is fine but not until now.

"I'm sorry..." Santana said. She doesn't have the guts to look at Brittany right now. Brittany just stared at Santana. She doesn't know what to do or say. "Please say something."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She is like in a whirlpool of emotions at the moment. Instead of answering Brittany gripped on the steering wheel and drive home slowly.

"I should be the one apologizing." Brittany whispered when they are only a few blocks away from home. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I know I've hurt you so bad... not just physically. I knew this time would come. If I could only go back in time and change all the things that happened..." She trailed off.

"But we can't..." Santana said.

"Unfortunately..." Brittany stated the obvious. "What can I do for you to forgive me, San? Tell me... please."

"I don't know, Britt. I honestly don't know. It's easy to forgive, Brittany. But the memories... it lasts longer and the pain is greater."

"I'm really sorry, Santana." Brittany once again stopped the car. She can't clearly see the street for her eyes are once again clouded with tears.

"If only 'sorry' could heal all the open wounds... I don't want to be like this. Believe me. I feel miserable seeing both of us like this. And I couldn't even tell you what you have to do for me to leave it all behind. The memories are still fresh and it cuts me deep every time. I am really hurt! That is the first time I've felt so rejected and defeated in my entire life, Brittany. Since the day I met you my life changed! Every single thing in my life changed. It felt good but at the same time I felt scarred."

They were both crying now. Brittany is sobbing uncontrollably. Santana wanted to hold her, cradle her and comfort Brittany but she can't move. She thought that she was having another attack but fortunately her breathing is just a little ragged but tolerable.

"Are you giving up on me, San?" Brittany faced Santana and took both of her hands. Santana forced herself to look at Brittany's eyes.

"I hope not." Santana replied. Her lips are trembling.

"Please don't. Let me prove to you that I'm worthy."

"But how? I don't even know if I can trust you again... you've hurt me so badly and I swear it affected me so damn hard!"

"I'll do everything! Just... keep hanging on, Santana. Please... I'm begging you. Please don't give up on us."

Santana nodded her head. Brittany placed gentle kisses on Santana's hands.

"Please do it fast... I don't know if I can still dwell in this misery, Britt. I am so tired of keeping all these grudges I have against you."

"I can't blame you for that. You have every reason to hate me."

"I'm still going to Los Angeles with Quinn. We need some space, Britt. I think space will be good for both of us."

"But San-"

"Please Brittany? This is all I'm asking from you." Santana settled back in her seat. Brittany started to drive home again. When they reached home Santana went directly to her room. They said quick 'good nights' to each other.

...

Santana woke up with another tray of breakfast on her bedside table. There's a single rose and another short letter from Brittany.

'Remember the pizza place we visited once? The one that lets us create our own stuffed pizza? I wanna take you there if you're free today... or any other day. Xoxo –Your B'

She did this every morning for the past three days. She tried to cook for Santana every time she had the opportunity to. Santana's grateful for it though it still doesn't make up for what she did. She wanted to go but she has some work to do. She promised her team that she'll be around the whole day. She took some bites from the waffles then headed to the shower. Brittany still has a lot more to do.

Once Santana went to her car she saw a paper bag sitting on the passenger seat. She picked it up and saw a note stuck with it.

'I prepared a Caesar salad for you. I saw some Cheetos left under your bed. Please eat healthy, San. And oh, I miss you! Xoxo –Your B'

Santana smiled at the simple gesture of her girlfriend. She's keeping every note that Brittany gave her. She hated herself even more for the inability to just let go of the past.

...

Brittany is sitting alone in the office of her cafe. She went to work before Santana could even get up. She's resting her head at the back of her office chair and looking up to the ceiling as if it held the answers to all her unending questions. Her mind debated against itself. Frustrated would be an understatement for what she really feels.

_'How could I be that stupid?'_

_'You're not stupid. You're an ass! That was how you repay her for all that she's done for you?'_

_'I know. I stoop so low. I regret every single second of it.'_

_'Really? Do you?'_

_'Of course! How could you even ask me that?'_

_'Then why are you just sitting there and talking to me? Yes, me! Well, I'm basically you but it's still me or I'm still you. Well, whatever! Make a move and stop planning around in your head!'_

Brittany let out a frustrated groan. _I'm crazy. _She rubbed her face with both of her hands and hit her desk. The picture of Santana on top of her desk fell to the floor. Her eyes widened and she acted fast to retrieve the picture frame from the floor.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she cradled the picture of Santana and hold on to it really tight. "I'm really sorry." Tears clouded her eyes easily. A minute later she started sobbing uncontrollably.

There's a knock on the door. She didn't even have the voice to ask who it was. She tried to speak but more sobs came through her mouth. The door slowly opened. She cannot clearly see who it was because her eyes are still full of tears.

"Sis?" Sebastian called. He poked his head to look around her office. He immediately saw Brittany kneeling on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Good Lord! What happened?" he rushed to Brittany's side and hugged her. Brittany rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"B-Bash..." she stuttered.

"Ssshhh... I'm here. Calm down now." Sebastian rubbed Brittany's back.

"I-I..." she didn't know how to continue.

"You fucked up." Sebastian bluntly said. Brittany nodded her head in defeat.

"I... I didn't mean to. I didn't... I didn't..." her sobbing is making it harder for her to explain herself.

"Okay." Sebastian breathed out. He pulled Brittany up and led her to the couch. "Stay here and breathe, okay?" he went out of her office only to come back with a glass full of water.

"Here... drink this." He handed the glass to her and Brittany obliged.

"T-thanks." Brittany said. Sebastian wiped Brittany's eyes and told her to stop crying.

He waited for a few minutes for Brittany to calm down.

"You two are all over the news. It's like a royal 'love quarrel' I must say. I don't know what to believe in so I decided to come here. You're crying just confirmed it." Sebastian calmly said. He leaned his back to the couch and wrapped his arms around Brittany. Brittany rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"It's more than that, Bash. We're not fighting... and that's even worse. She's being so distant and I respect that but..." she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Give her the space she deserves, Brittany. You're both having a hard time."

"I know... but I don't know if I can. We've been living together for months and I get used to waking up with her every morning. I get used to eating meals with her, cuddling with her, watching boring news or having movie marathon every weekend and just being us... I missed us." She whispered the last part.

Sebastian sighed and looked down to Brittany. _My little sister is falling so hard for Santana and she doesn't even know it._

"She's going to LA with Quinn the day after tomorrow." She said.

"That would be good. You both deserve some space to think and reflect."

"But I already miss her, Bash!"

"Whoa... easy there, tiger."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of her going away."

"How long will she be there?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Hm... just let her go for a while."

"What? Let her go? Are you out of your mind?" Brittany suddenly pulled back with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"I-I didn't mean it that way. I mean... let her go to Los Angeles. It will help both of you to think. You'll never know... maybe this way it would be easier for both of you to reconnect and think things through. Think about it, Brittany."

Sebastian pulled Brittany again and they returned to their previous position.

"You're right."

"Of course. Besides I'm here. I would really love to take you out to a sibling bond."

"I'd really like that. Thanks Bash."

Brittany sighed. Sebastian smiled at his little sister. He kissed the top of Brittany's head and sighed contentedly. It will be a long week.

...

Tomorrow will be their flight to Los Angeles. Quinn made sure that Santana would not change her mind anymore. She talked to Santana's dad and got his approval right away. He said that Santana deserves a good break. Quinn assured him that he has nothing to worry about.

Santana is resting on her office. She just got out of an hour meeting with the marketing team to make sure that they'll carry out their tasks while she's gone. There was a soft knock on her door. She asked who was it and a delivery man came in.

"Ms. Lopez?" The man with a weird accent asked.

"Yes? May I help you?" Santana stood up and walked towards the man.

"You have a delivery. These are for you." The man handed Santana a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped cake. Her officemates are all secretly glancing or looking at their direction.

"Umm..." Santana didn't know what to say.

"Ma'am, if you could just sign in here..." The man pointed to the file he has. "And here." He offered a small smile.

"Oh, okay." Santana signed at the papers immediately. She was so surprised with the stuffs.

"Thank you." With that the man nodded and left the floor. Santana went back to her desk carrying the stuffs that were delivered for her.

There was a note in the bouquet. 'Sorry is too cliché. And so are these stuffs... but don't throw these yet! Open the cake box and you'll find something special there. Xoxo –B'

She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend. Every day, Brittany never fails to surprise Santana. Santana opened the cake box and she saw what's written in the cake. It was her name written in personally by Brittany. She could recognize her not-so-neat handwriting. She chuckled a little. She found another note on the cake.

'You smiled and I swear I just felt it.'

Santana's smile became wider. Her assumptions seemed to be always right. Santana felt a little disappointed at herself. Brittany is working so hard to earn her. She's grateful about it. But maybe they still need this... a little space.

...

Santana came home a little late again. She's so tired so she went directly to her bedroom. Once she's inside she caught some light beaming from her bathroom. She slowly opened the door and found several candles lying on the floor and on top of the sink and her bathtub. The tub is filled with water, suds and some rose petals. She found another note on the mirror. 'I know you're tired. Wash some of the tiredness away. I hope you don't mind that I intrude in here. Xoxo – B'

She found another note at the back of the door when she was about to go back to her room. 'P.S. Dinner's waiting at the balcony. Enjoy, Tana. BTW I missed you. Xoxo'

She looked outside the balcony and there awaits a candle light dinner. She giddily went back to the bathroom and slipped out of her dress. She took her time to relax to the warm water and fresh scent of rose.

Went the water seemed to be getting colder she decided to get out and drained the tub. She dressed herself in PJ's immediately and went to the balcony to eat. She poured herself some wine and ate the steak and some salad. She knew that Brittany prepared them all for her.

After dinner, she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She opened her TV to watch some news. A few minutes later she received a text from Quinn.

**From FaBitch: **Ready for tomorrow? I'll pick you up at nine.

She took some time to reply.

**To FaBitch: **Okay.

She sighed to herself thinking about what the trip will do to her and Brittany's relationship. She sent another text to Quinn.

**To FaBitch: **No need to pick me up. I'll meet you in the airport tomorrow.

**From FaBitch: **Are you sure? Are you having second thoughts about this?

**To FaBitch: **No, of course not. I'll be there. I promise.

**From FaBitch: **You better not show up late!

She chuckled at her.

**To FaBitch: **Right. Gotcha! ;-) See ya. Night.

**From FaBitch: **Good night, S.

She stared at her phone for a few more seconds before she sent out a text to the person she's missing.

**To Britt-Britt:** Are you still awake?

She nervously waited for Brittany to answer. To her surprise Brittany responded right away.

**From Britt-Britt: **Yes. Is there a problem? Are you okay?

**To Britt-Britt: **Yes, I'm good. I just want to say thank you.

**From Britt-Britt: **It's my pleasure, Tana.

**To Britt-Britt: **I missed you calling me that.

**From Britt-Britt: **Well, I missed you.

She didn't know how to respond to that. It's clear that they missed each other. Santana stood up and walked towards her door. She was about to open it but decided against it. Instead she sat down and leaned her back against the door. She didn't know that Brittany went out of her room to knock on her door. She already lifted her hand to knock but decided against it as well. She rested her forehead on the door gently. Tears came out of their eyes. They missed each other a lot. There's just a door separating them but it seems so hard to take the next step.

"I missed you a lot." They whispered at the same time.

* * *

><p>Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun! I really don't know how to end it when I started typing this chapter. I know! I know! You're all going to hate me about this but I want to know your reactions. It's been a combination of <strong>good<strong> and **not so good** reviews last chapter and I'm thankful for that. So I decided to let Brittany woo Santana a little.

Am I insane or this chapter just got a little sadder? L Well, anyway, life is so full of ups and downs. We all need a little rain. Watch out for the next chapter.

**SUGGESTIONS **are very welcomed and appreciated, so thank y'all in advance.

Haters gonna hate, right? So take it or leave it!

Ha! Are you getting tired of the author's note? Well, sorry. J Don't worry I'll try to keep it short next time. Thanks for reading! **Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL, RIGHT? **El-Oh-El! Xoxo –C


End file.
